


Start Over·第三卷 密室

by RoEstel



Series: Start Over [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eastern Magic, F/M, Gellert Grindelwald with a fake name, Heir of Slytherin, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts students - Freeform, M/M, Muggle Technology, Nurmengard, Patronus, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Young Gellert Grindelwald, hogwarts staff - Freeform, prison break - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 89,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如果最后一战中哈利在那个国王十字车站没有选择醒来，而是搭上一列火车向前方走去，会发生什么？哈利重生+四巨头回归+综英美全文180章正文+10章番外，因为太长所以分卷搬运/打tag，此为第三卷，大体框架为哈利的二年级，但因为哈利决意要找回汤姆里德尔，也就是还脑子清醒的伏地魔而改变了很多事情……有离开了纽蒙迦德的老魔王格林德沃，提前退场的草包洛哈特，以及一群青鸟。旧文搬运
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Hermione Granger & Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Salazar Slytherin, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor & Harry Potter, Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Rowena Rawenclaw
Series: Start Over [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951678
Kudos: 5





	1. 暑假第一天

哈利吃完回到女贞路4号之后第一顿晚餐，又刷了盘子之后，他很有礼貌地跟看电视的德斯礼一家人道别（虽然没人理他），然后就上楼去那间二楼最小的卧室，路过楼梯角的时候顺手把行李和魔杖拿了出来。哈利回到卧室之后反手扔了一个麻瓜驱逐咒，打算抓紧写作业，相信他，狮祖不会给他写作业的时间的，于是哈利拿出一卷羊皮纸开始写变形学论文。真的好羡慕莱尔能睡觉啊！  
  
不知道过了多久，反正夜色在慢慢变浓，哈利点下最后一个句点，然后就把超出了麦格教授的要求的论文卷起来扔到他从没有摘过的德拉科送的那个空间手镯里面。不得不说，以哈利以前在斯帕罗家族的图书室啃的书，应付一年级论文简直跟玩似的！哈利看着自己的左手愣了一小会儿，突然觉得有一件事很诡异！他戴了一个手镯两枚戒指一枚耳钉，没一个是正常人看得见的！  
  
哈利感叹完毕抬起头，就看到窗台上坐着一个金发青年正冲着他笑，好吧，他已经习惯了：“格兰芬多院长。”  
  
“我来接你走，”戈德里克轻松地说，一身麻瓜的服饰，“让那条臭蛇再为你当一段时间的替身吧。”  
  
哈利点点头去叫醒了莱尔，后者变形成哈利的样子之后继续睡觉。哈利狠狠地鄙视了一下他之后便又回到了潇洒地坐在窗台上的狮祖面前：“我们去哪儿？”  
  
“你选一下？”戈德里克挠了挠头，“普林斯庄园，韦斯莱庄园都没人住，他们给了我和萨拉进入的权限。哦，当然了，如果你选择波特庄园也没问题，反正都是没人住的地方。我更推荐波特庄园，毕竟你已经继承了波特家族了，不是吗？”说着，看向哈利手上的族长戒指。  
  
哈利惊悚了一下，对狮祖看得到族长戒指倒一点都不惊讶，最后还是说：“波特庄园。”  
  
“那就你带我走吧。”戈德里克伸出一只手，哈利带着他，向手上的波特家族族长戒指注入魔力，然后两人消失。哈利床上的“哈利”看了看两人消失的地方，然后打了个哈欠扭啊扭继续睡觉。  
  
“啪。”  
  
哈利和戈德里克直接来到了庄园大门里面，正对着那座牡鹿的喷泉，喷泉正喷着水，显得无比壮丽，作为牡鹿眼睛的蓝宝石反射着柔和的月光。比起上次来这儿，庄园明显多了不少生机，虽然是晚上，但还是能感受到周围的植物生机盎然，郁郁葱葱。哈利打了个响指：“菲亚。”  
  
年老的家养小精灵主管很快地出现在两人面前，先是对着自己的族长深鞠一躬，说：“欢迎您回家，还带来了一位尊贵的客人。”  
  
“菲亚，安排客房，最好的，色调金红为主，给戈德里克格兰芬多先生，谢谢。”哈利带着点族长的感觉说，这种事情，告诉主管是必要的，“格兰芬多院长的身份，我希望除了你之外不要有人知道，明白了？”  
  
菲亚听到面前这个金发青年的姓名之后激动的浑身颤抖——作为一个家养小精灵主管，这很少见——声音也提高了一个八度：“哦，尊贵的格兰芬多阁下，菲亚能见到您是菲亚的荣幸！哦，菲亚的上任对我说，波特老爷最后说过，如果您来了，一定要带您去见他，不知道菲亚有没有这个荣幸带您去见见他？他很想念您。”  
  
哈利惊讶地挑起了眉毛，只听到身边的戈德里克带着点笑意地说：“阿伦·波特，对吧？带我去见他，哈利，你也来吧？”哈利愣了一下，很快就跟上，说：“嗯。”  
  
菲亚带着两人来到了一个密室，哈利才知道上一次去的房间是近代波特家族成员的画像房间，这个密室里，是最早的几位族长，一般来说，当代族长都不会进入，也无权进入的，也就是说，哈利能进去，还沾了狮祖的光。  
  
一个很普通的房间，四面墙壁上各挂一幅很大的画像，有着细小的蓝宝石装饰画框。哈利注意到四幅画像上的人都是静止的，就像麻瓜画像一样，刚想开口问，就看到戈德里克走向其中一幅画像，底端写着：阿伦·波特，第五任家主。画像里的人约莫三十多岁，坐在族长书桌后面，一头黑色的乱发是波特家族的标志。虽然努力表现出严肃的样子，但无论如何都有一种违和感。戈德里克把手伸上去抚摸画框，手下发出柔和的白色光晕，笼罩住整副画像，白光之后，只见画像上的人站起了身，惊讶地说：“院，院长？”  
  
“真不知道你怎么会想画这种画像，阿伦。”戈德里克笑着说，“好久不见。”  
  
家养小精灵主管大声地抽噎了一下，然后很快地幻影移形离开了这个明显它不太适合呆的地方。哈利有点愣愣地看向自家老祖宗，不知道说什么好。  
  
阿伦波特也快活地笑了，就像一个孩子似的：“有多久了，您和他们才回来？”  
  
“一千年吧，”戈德里克看着霍格沃茨第一届毕业于格兰芬多的学生之一，突然觉得千年的时光似乎只有那么一瞬，自己的得意门生仍旧站在自己面前，顶着一头乱发傻笑，“这次回来是因为萨拉的后代惹了点麻烦，弄得霍格沃茨内部分裂，哦，顺便我们每人找个学徒，”说着，戈德里克把身后的哈利拽到身边，“我可是一眼就看中了你的这个后代哦～”  
  
阿伦细细地打量了哈利很久，“你的名字？”  
  
“哈利·波特，”哈利尊敬地回答，“今年12岁，目前是波特家族现任族长。”  
  
“现任族长？”阿伦皱了皱眉，“发生了什么？”  
  
“因为一个预言，斯莱特林院长的后代把我标记为劲敌，认为我会阻碍他称霸，所以他在我一岁多的时候杀了我的父母，我的父亲是詹姆斯·波特，”哈利简明扼要地答复。“我来霍格沃茨前夕，得到了家族信物，继承了波特家族，我发誓，我定会带领波特家族重振辉煌！”  
  
阿伦很明显对于哈利最后的宣誓很满意，但他随即问：“竟然攻进了波特庄园？”  
  
“那时我与家父不在波特庄园，身处戈德里克山谷一个用赤胆忠心咒保护的房子里，但是保密人向斯莱特林院长的后代泄露了我们的所在地。”哈利很快地说，他能感觉到，这位先祖好像挺喜欢他。  
  
戈德里克在阿伦说话之前插了一句：“阿伦，和平时代的交友选择松了很多，你不得不承认。啊，哈利他还和奥格登，斯帕罗还有马尔福家族签订了一个有助于波特家族重振的契约呢。”  
  
“什么方面的？”阿伦挑眉，问。  
  
“很广，从引进麻瓜世界的一些用品，武器或者理论到革新魔法界的认知。”哈利组织着语言，他还想从这位先祖那里得到点建议呢。  
  
谁知阿伦叹了口气，对戈德里克无奈地说：“院长，我果然跟不上时代了么？”后者耸肩，“别担心，有莱恩利的后代和哈利一起，加上哈利本身就很优秀，不会有问题的。”  
  
“莱恩利那个家伙天生就是玩商业的料，”阿伦笑着说，似乎回忆起了什么美好的事情，随即又严肃下来看向哈利，“那么，波特家族的未来，就交给你了。”虽说严肃，褐色的眼睛里却盈满了期许。  
  
哈利郑重地点点头，阿伦转过头看向戈德里克：“院长，还请您以后多关照一下哈利。”  
  
“哈利可是个格兰芬多。”戈德里克笑着说，“放心吧，我们选定的人，自然会多教导一点。”  
  
“那我就放心了。”阿伦平和地说完，然后又是一阵白光闪过，画像又恢复了原样，就像刚刚什么都没发生过，哈利眨眨眼睛，再次看了一遍那幅画像。身边的人伸手揉了揉他的头发，说：“哈利，我们走吧。”  
  
哈利晃了晃脑袋，跟着戈德里克走出了密室，一出密室，他发现自己又在那座喷泉的面前了。刚刚似乎什么都没发生过，“院长……莱恩利是谁？”  
  
“马尔福家族第一任家主，萨拉的儿子——儿子一般的人，”戈德里克和哈利一边走进庄园城堡一边说，“他和阿伦一样，是霍格沃茨第一届毕业生之一，不过他是斯莱特林。”推开城堡的门，只听他微微地感叹，“什么都没变啊……”  
  
“啪。”菲亚再次出现在两人面前，深鞠一躬，“客房已准备好，请允许菲亚带您去。”  
  
“有什么事明天再说，”戈德里克走进客房，又回头对门外的哈利说，“你也早点睡，晚安。”  
  
“晚安，院长。”哈利尊敬地说，然后下楼去族长卧室。  
  
——————————我是暑假第一晚的分割线——————————  
  
“院长？”哈利第二天起得很早，他很快地洗漱完毕，然后去了戈德里克的客房，礼貌地敲两下，再敲两下。  
  
没有人，哈利皱了皱眉，打一个响指：“菲亚。……院长比我早起么？”  
  
菲亚摇头：“菲亚没有看到阁下，昨夜也没有家养小精灵报告阁下离开，在波特庄园外人不能使用幻影移形。”  
  
哈利扶额，先不说也许自己的老祖宗都不把狮祖当外人了，其次，反幻影移形对于狮祖根本不算什么吧……“菲亚，你看看，里面是没人吧？”家养小精灵主管利用自己的权利探测了一下，得出了否定的结论，哈利叹了口气，他有点能猜到狮祖去哪儿了，毕竟现在才早上六点，“菲亚，先准备早餐，我一人份的，另一份随时准备。”  
  
哈利正有点发呆地喝着咖啡的时候，一头灿烂金发，表情也一样欢快的戈德里克从楼上走下来，冲着哈利挥挥手：“早啊，哈利。”被问候的人抬起头，还是忍不住问了：“斯莱特林院长……是不是在马尔福庄园？”  
  
听出来自家徒弟话中的意思的戈德里克就跟丝毫没感觉出来似的，大大咧咧地说：“对啊，德拉科邀请的。”说着坐在了哈利对面，哈利一边估摸着自家院长的性情一边打了个响指招来戈德里克那份早餐，“请用。”  
  
戈德里克打量了那份早餐好一会儿，最后招来现在一边的家养小精灵：“全套甜点早餐，我想波特庄园还有吧？”  
  
那只家养小精灵眨眨眼睛，似乎不明白，哈利放下手中的牛奶，只好喊来主管，也苦了这位家养小精灵主管了，平时它肯定都不用干活的，“菲亚，全套甜点早餐，越快越好。”  
  
一分钟之后，哈利看着吃着光看着就觉得腻的“甜点早餐”的戈德里克，得出一个结论：狮祖还是很好相处的。  
  
早餐之后，哈利也许就不会这么觉得了——当他面对戈德里克开始正式训练的时候。  
  
“哈利，你和当年我们捡到德拉科时他的实力一样。”戈德里克看着有点狼狈地爬起来的哈利，皱了皱眉，说，“近身格斗，白魔法，这是这个暑假的主要任务。当然了，如果你要学一些波特家族自己的课程我也很支持，阿伦那个家伙给后代的课程安排没少被莱恩利和杰尔森修改。”  
  
“杰尔森？”哈利咬咬牙，给自己一边施治愈咒一边问。  
  
“哦，杰尔森·韦斯莱，第一届斯莱特林毕业生，他可是萨拉的徒弟之一。”戈德里克挑眉，看到哈利惊异的表情，“如果韦斯莱们知道自家祖宗是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林估计比你这个表情还要好看。尤其是罗恩那孩子。——好，我们继续。”说着，戈德里克一个短距离幻影移形，目标是哈利的身后，哈利有了上几次的经验，勉强地躲开，扭身想袭击戈德里克的身后，却被对方一个回身擒拿，“有进步，不过你的基础挺好的，我以为莱尔不能陪你练这个？”  
  
“那几年和汤姆练的。”哈利甩了甩疼痛的手腕，如实回答。  
  
“哦！”戈德里克一副“我怎么忘了这个”的表情，“看来我们暑假得去马尔福庄园呆上几天，或者他们过来——放心，卢修斯纳西莎还不知道我和萨尔的身世，但是德拉科坚持要正式邀请萨尔去马尔福庄园。”  
  
哈利听了，脚下一个踉跄：汤姆，你就这么被人遗忘了，要不是我提起来，你就在暖玉里度过余生吧……  


Bonus:   
GS小剧场（暑假第一晚）  
  
GG：（突然幻影移形出现在马尔福庄园小蛇的房间里，吓了正在向小蛇学习的铂金小龙一跳）萨尔～  
SS：（波澜不惊）什么事？  
GG：亲爱的萨尔我想你了～（说着，扑过来）  
DM：（见状，捂脸）……我什么都看不到……  
SS：德拉科，看好，一个防骚扰的小魔咒，黑魔法版的石化咒，附带锁舌封喉的功效，很有效，尤其是对于白魔法体质的家伙。（说着，冲着扑过来的狮子标准挥了挥魔杖作示范，狮子当场定住）  
GG：呜呜呜呜……（萨尔你不能这样对我）  
SS：（面不改色）来，德拉科，你也来试一下。  
DM：（看了看狮子，又看看蛇祖，最后还是按照蛇祖的意思学着挥了挥魔杖，狮子哀怨地看着自家爱人的徒弟）（默默地）格兰芬多院长我对不起你……  
SS：（点点头）很好，德拉科，我们继续……  
GG：（突然阿尼马格斯变形逃脱了束缚咒，于是一头雄狮出现在华丽的卧室里）吼——（再次向小蛇扑过去）  
SS：（对狮子没办法，任狮子直接技巧性扑倒在马尔福庄园华丽丽的KING-SIZE的床上，揉着狮子浓密的獠毛，小蛇无可奈何）唉……真那你没办法……德拉科……  
DM：老师我不打扰了先告辞了祝您好……梦。（小龙很识时务地退出去，一出门就无奈扶额）  
GG：（变回人形把小蛇压在身下）萨尔我想你了～  
SS：去你的！你昨天才……（脸红，别过头去）  
GG：（看着小蛇脸红心痒痒）哦，萨尔我爱死你了。（说着，吻下去……）  
〖不过小蛇永远也想象不到小龙后来竟然用这个小小的黑魔法干了什么……〗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文千年前祖世代的一些名字用了酒大私设的祖世代名字，是为了致敬，具体人设和剧情不用酒大笔下的人设，而且本来这篇里千年前的祖世代基本也都没出场只是提及这样。


	2. 马尔福庄园

“很荣幸能到访魔法家族里首屈一指的马尔福家族的庄园。”  
  
哈利和戈德里克冲着面前表情疑似扭曲的铂金大贵族卢修斯·马尔福和忍住笑意的德拉科·马尔福微微颔首，那些贵族之间打交道常用的寒暄自然而然地从嘴中说出，戈德里克更甚。  
  
“哈利，里欧，好久不见。”德拉科在自家父亲前先开口。“不用这么客气，波特家族也是十二圆桌家族之一，不是么？”而卢修斯虽然还是有点惊异，还是挑起15度的标准贵族微笑，说：“能迎来波特家族新一代的族长自然也是马尔福的荣幸，请进吧。”卢修斯自是忽略了戈德里克——毕竟他现在的身份是麻瓜出身，卢修斯没说什么已经是极限了——说着，走在前面引哈利和戈德里克进入马尔福庄园，亲自引导而不是家养小精灵，也是对来访者的重视的表现。  
  
德拉科则是很自觉地和哈利，戈德里克走在一起，哈利随手一个隔音咒，压低声音问：“你这个家伙跟你爸说了多少我的事情？”  
  
德拉科耸肩：“你不能怪我，我总得和他解释我为什么会和已经隐去的波特家族最后一位波特合作，甚至还有奥格登，斯帕罗吧？你重生这件事没说，当然了，我们的身份也没说，”挠挠头发，铂金小龙有点不好意思地说，“很早之前，我就和父亲说过你在麻瓜界生活……这个……”  
  
“这个不算，”哈利摆摆手，“那个时候我怎么可能看不出来你的心思？不过我那时其实骗了你，那个时候刚刚重生，做事还不知道考虑后果……不过邓不利多的确该退休了不是么？”  
  
“呵，第一任校长在此，他本来就偏心格兰芬多，排挤斯莱特林，虽然也许对他来说合情合理，可既然院长们都回来了，他那么大年纪也该离开咯～”德拉科笑笑，他对邓不利多的看法，可不敢恭维，作为一个斯莱特林，喜欢邓不利多是“不可能发生事件”，“听说他和第一任黑魔王还有一段情史？”  
  
“嗯，听说是……”哈利刚要接下，一边一直在听的戈德里克插嘴说：“嗯？第一任黑魔王，盖勒特·格林德沃对，纽蒙迦德的创始人，和目前伟大的白巫师邓不利多有一段不得不说的故事～”哈利听着，顿时囧了……不过戈德里克接下来的话认真了很多，“前几天霍格沃茨发来信息说邓不利多请好了我们二年级的黑魔法防御术教授，嗯……吉德罗·洛哈特，貌似是个小说家？——罗伊娜看了他的书之后得出的结论，不是我说得啊。”  
  
“噢，那个家伙，”哈利头疼地扶额，“我差点忘了他，白痴孔雀，不，连孔雀都比不上，说他草包都是抬举他了，不过他的遗忘咒不错——说真的，他想给我和罗恩来个遗忘咒，在我们发现他的一切谎言之后，不过他拿的罗恩的那根魔杖出问题了，他的遗忘咒击中了他自己，噢，梅林保佑，那家伙此后一直住在圣芒戈。……怎么？能换个教授么？”哈利带着点希望地看向戈德里克，也许，狮祖会去教？虽然过去的一年里四巨头都很低调。  
  
回报哈利的，是一个灿烂的笑容：“黑魔王教授黑魔法防御术，如何？”  
  
哈利还没来得及开口，就觉得袍角被轻拽一下，抬头就看到卢修斯优雅地坐在龙皮沙发上，懒懒地示意他们也坐下。戈德里克动动手指解开隔音咒，大大咧咧地坐在了卢修斯对面——铂金大贵族可见地皱了皱眉——哈利随即坐在戈德里克身边，就在坐在卢修斯身边的德拉科对面，首先开口，并不想和马尔福现任家主多说，“马尔福先生，很感谢你应允我们在贵府停留。”  
  
“希望马尔福庄园能满足现任波特家族家主的需求。”卢修斯皮笑肉不笑地说。  
  
哈利对卢修斯的试探不置可否，但却同样假笑着说：“我可以认为马尔福会为他的合作对象保密么？”  
  
“当然。”卢修斯说着，心里不知道在思索着什么，“马尔福庄园会以有这么尊贵的客人而蓬荜生辉。——多比，把两位客人带去三楼客房。”  
  
哦，梅林的裤子，我又忘了！哈利恨不得锤自己的脑袋了，从暑假一开始他就一直和狮祖呆在波特庄园，不仅学习近身格斗，提纯他白魔法体质内的大量魔力——通过莱尔直接吸收的魔力因子就如同大自然里的水一样，只有经过沉淀，过滤才能精纯——白魔法入门，哈利在菲亚的建议下，修了波特家族继承人课程中的“艺术”和“礼仪”课程，包括马术，钢琴，小提琴，艺术鉴赏，各种舞步，餐桌礼仪，会面礼仪等等——这也是戈德里克建议他学习的，梅林在上，想象一下他刚刚从近身格斗练习中解脱，坐到三角钢琴前的时候那种心情！——所以，哈利忘了多比这码事儿，是情理之中的吧？哈利细细掐指一算，却怎么也想不起来多比是什么时候去女贞路4号的了，但他确信如果多比去过了它一定还不会出现在这儿。看着那只家养小精灵“啪”地一声出现，哈利实在忍不住在铂金大贵族面前哀叹了。  
  
只听得神经质的家养小精灵尖叫了一声，全然不顾主人就在身边。尖细的嗓子高声叫到：“哈利——波特！”然后全身恐惧地颤抖，大大的眼睛看着卢修斯，又看看觉得这个世界奇葩了的哈利。在它还没来得及说下一句话的时候，卢修斯一挥魔杖让多比昏迷了，“抱歉，家养小精灵管理不严。娅儿，你来带这两位客人去客房。”  
  
哈利离开之前，甩给德拉科一个眼神：等会儿聊。  
  
那只叫娅儿的家养小精灵把哈利和戈德里克带到相邻的两间房间之后，深鞠一躬就离开了。哈利刚要问戈德里克在汤姆灵魂融合上面自己是不是要做什么，就看到后者为老不尊（？）地蹦蹦跳跳地朝走廊尽头跑去，哼着小曲（哈利觉得那真像分院帽的声音！），夹杂着貌似“萨拉查”的名字，正当哈利石化在原地目送狮祖的时候，他看到戈德里克跑到一半突然就阿尼马格斯化成一只雄狮继续跑……哈利被风化了……  
  
“他们就是这样。”听到身后突然出现的声音，哈利并没有警惕起来，而是叹了口气，慢慢回头，说：“是我的接受能力太差了吗？”  
  
“我跟他们一起住了五年，”德拉科说着推开哈利的客房门，“进来聊吧。”  
  
哈利进了那间看起来很不错的客房之后就把自己扔到床上躺着，前一个月的高强度训练总算是有一个暂停的时候了，隔音咒锁门咒什么的让德拉科去干，“那个多比，有救世主情结，结果差点要了我的命——当然了，我是指上一世，噢，梅林的裙子，他不过是偶然听到了你爸在考虑汤姆的那个日记本魂器怎么处理的问题，就小题大做去'拯救'我，所以，德拉科，我可不想在穿墙的时候撞墙，我可不想魁地奇的时候被游走球撞！德拉科你会处理的吧……”  
  
德拉科坐到哈利身边，伸手揉了揉哈利乱糟糟的黑发，“那家伙从来就没安分过，我会和父亲说的。诶，二年级发生了什么？”  
  
“那个日记本里的魂片控制了金妮·韦斯莱，打开了斯莱特林院长的……那是什么？反正不是密室，把里面的蛇怪放出来到处石化学生，甚至石化了赫敏。最后把金妮给弄进了密室，于是我和罗恩去救了她，就是这样。”哈利抱着大大的枕头闷闷地说。  
  
德拉科收起右腿踩在床沿，把下巴抵在右膝盖上，“你是说院长的……宠物室？神秘人真是有创意，不过他这次怎么也找不到莎莎了，她就在院长那儿养着呢。”  
  
“养蛇怪当宠物？”哈利抱着枕头坐起来好奇地问，“没危险么？”  
  
德拉科点了一下哈利的脑袋：“你以为为什么蛇怪会石化人啊？蛇怪黄眼睛的时候是石化，红眼睛的时候是杀死，绿眼睛的时候是常态。没学好啊……”  
  
“书上只写了蛇怪会杀人！”哈利气鼓鼓地说，“原来是宠物室……那真正的斯莱特林密室一定很，壮丽吧？在哪儿啊？”  
  
“院长带我去过，我还不能自己进去，格兰芬多院长也有，他开学应该也会带你去的。”德拉科匆匆结束两人难得的聊天，“我先走了，我父亲还有给我的继承人训练，那么晚餐见。”  
  
“拜。”哈利看着铂金色的身影离开，然后从空间手镯里面拿出那块温养着伏地魔主魂的暖玉，喃喃地说：“汤姆，你还是那个我视为兄弟的汤姆吗？”  
  
——————————我是马尔福庄园华丽丽的分割线——————————  
  
“院长？”  
  
哈利敲了两下戈德里克的房门，停顿一下，再两下，但是正如暑假第一天早上一样，没人回应。哈利看向走廊尽头某间属于蛇祖的房间，觉得身上冷汗直冒。  
  
正考虑是不是应该自己先下去的时候，哈利看到不远处一个房间的门打开了，大概就是萨拉查的房间，但关键是，只走出来一个黑色长发的男孩，也就是萨拉查·斯莱特林。哈利眨眨眼睛，下一刻，他看到了被称为历史上最邪恶的黑巫师的怀里抱了某个称成为历史上最伟大的白巫师的阿尼马格斯——还是缩水了的！（哈利你也不想想，成年雄狮蛇祖抱得动么？）  
  
哈利还是有心里准备的，他想过很多种狮祖和蛇祖是恋人的样子——在德拉科告诉他这件事之后——但现在，他得出一个结论：纸上谈兵害死人！“斯莱特林院长……老师……”哈利无法想象自己现在的表情了。  
  
萨拉查估计则是觉得不太……所以他看了看怀里打着哈欠懒洋洋的小狮子，扯起嘴角，然后，松手。哈利就那么看着自家院长呈自由落体华丽丽地“啪唧”一声摔到地上，很快地变回人形开始……撒娇？哈利觉得自己的神经无法承受了，他竟然只想到这个形容词！“萨拉你不能这样人家真的很累的啊……”  
  
哈利觉得自己想歪了，一定是自己想歪了！所以他咳嗽了一声，转身就往楼下走，他觉得现在去面对不停试探的铂金大贵族都比在这儿强。走下楼梯，哈利意外地看到德拉科站在楼梯下似笑非笑地看着他，然后轻轻地说了一句话，证实了刚刚并不是哈利“想歪了”：“我个人感觉的确应该是院长更累，嗯，在下面。”  
  
他薇薇安的！德拉科你非要把我的三观消磨殆尽吗？！哈利在心里骂着，却骂不出声的感觉，真……憋屈。  
  
德拉科其实出发点很简单：当年我的世界观被摧残得不成样子，我当然也不能让你好过！  
  
与贵族们吃饭最好的一点是很安静，只有小心翼翼的刀叉碰撞的声音，即使如此，银质的餐具，水晶的酒杯碰撞发出的声音也是很悦耳的。哈利一边切着小牛排一边庆幸自己学了全套的餐桌礼仪——加上狮祖亲自监督——想着，他瞥了一眼身边的戈德里克，后者的动作优雅得体，比起哈利略显僵硬的动作却又浑然天成。与德拉科比起来，哈利和四巨头接触得并不多——在知道他们的身份之后，所以哈利可以说并不了解戈德里克这位老师——是的，是老师，高于教授的存在——但从日常相处中哈利还是能看出来一点端倪的，比如现在，戈德里克完美的餐桌礼仪如同呼吸一样稀松平常，哈利把一块小牛排放进嘴里，这只可能是多年的贵族生活养成的。也许……格兰芬多是个贵族？哈利轻轻地动了动脑袋忘掉这个，即使是，自己也不该去随便问的。想着，哈利继续保持着好不容易炼成的餐桌礼仪。哦，他感受得到马尔福夫妇隐晦的观察目光在他和戈德里克身上转悠。


	3. 救世主复活黑魔王

“我们——回来了。”  
  
哈利气喘吁吁地一手拽着德拉科（用门钥匙所以得这样）一手拽着一个大袋子，门钥匙直接进了戈德里克的卧室。  
  
“任务完成的不错，”戈德里克看向有点狼狈的两个少年，“也快了，马尔福庄园的加速工作台就是好，让我省了不少麻烦。”一边正在制作魔药的萨拉查·斯莱特林头也没抬，金绿色的眸子认真地盯着秘银坩锅，两鬓的黑色发丝滑落了几缕到脸颊边。坐在一边的戈德里克很快伸出手轻柔地把发丝拢回爱人的耳后。于是哈利和德拉科觉得自己会被飞马踢……  
  
打扰人家谈情说爱会被飞马踢的！！！  
  
于是哈利和德拉科默默地转头，然后把伏地魔的魂器一一排出来——历史上最伟大的黑巫师封印，绝对质量保证！  
  
“日记本，赫奇帕奇金杯，拉文克劳冠冕，斯莱特林挂坠盒，冈特家族的戒指，纳吉妮，暖玉里的主魂，还有我脑袋上的。”哈利从空间手镯里把魂器一个一个拿出来，“德拉科你送我的空间手镯真的很好用！一直没跟你说谢谢。”  
  
德拉科玩弄着自家老师的挂坠盒，愣了一下，“空间手镯啊……那是我在格兰芬多院长的指导协助下的炼金物品，然后他和老师一起在上面施加了保护魔法……”说到这里，他嘴角抽了抽，“最纯净的白魔法和黑魔法，你可以想象，这是多变态的组合。”他说着，拽过哈利的手腕，打量着华丽而不张扬的手镯，似乎一下子回到了某个暑假里，他为“救世主”过生日的那一天，于是露出了一个小小的微笑，“希望你永远都不要用到它。”  
  
“嗯……”哈利任德拉科拽着左手手腕，无意识地答应着。  
  
突然，德拉科像想起了什么似的，手下的力道突然大了几分，银灰色的眼睛对上翡翠色的，认真地问：“汤姆·里德尔对你来说，有多重要？”  
  
哈利被手腕处突如其来的力道吓了一跳，但还是回望那双漂亮的银灰色眸子，继而回答：“嗯……汤姆对我来说，是很重要很重要的存在，我把他当做亲人，这一世，上一世，我的亲情太少太少了，”继而哈利苦笑起来，“即使德思礼一家是爱我的，我也没有能好好感受，好好体会，我只能在心里对他们感谢。——而汤姆，我一开始想去杀了他，但反而，是他在我魔力全失的时候救了我，那时我就有心不杀他而是改变他。渐渐地，那段时间，我和他在孤儿院相依为命，还有纳吉妮——”他看了看地上的大袋子，“——不知道是什么时候，他渐渐地成为了对于我来说的，家人的存在。那次我们练习武技，我肘击了他的后背，由于他的血统，他受了重伤，那次我由于他的重伤意识到他成为了填补我亲情的那个人，所幸他也是这样的，从我额头上这个魂片的记忆看来，他是为了在漫长的时空中等到我，才会分裂灵魂，想要永生的，可惜，分裂了的灵魂的不稳定使得他做出了这种事情……”哈利抿抿嘴唇，“无论如何，我希望能再给他一次机会，如果他在这样毫无理由的杀人，我，绝对会杀了他。”最后，他冲着德拉科绽开一个苦涩的笑容，看得德拉科只觉得心疼。刚想说点什么，不知何时靠过来的戈德里克和萨拉查开口了：“哈利，你肘击了他的七寸？”  
  
哈利一惊，然后想到那时在斯帕罗家族看到的那本《斯莱特林》上的记载，最后点了点头。  
  
“那时他几岁？”萨拉查少有的快速地问，金绿色的双眸里竟里带上了点少有的期待。  
  
“嗯……七岁吧。”哈利迟疑着说。  
  
戈德里克拍了拍哈利的肩膀：“哈利，你帮了萨尔一个大忙，斯莱特林的血脉如果不是直系是无法血统苏醒的，就比如冈特家族，但如果在十岁以内强迫打通七寸处，如果大难不死，那就是血统苏醒了——看来是的，萨尔没有孩子，所以斯莱特林家族在我们假死之后就封印了，这一直是萨尔的心结。”说着，他直接亲了萨拉查的面颊一下，“高兴点，萨尔，你要有一个强大的继承人了。”  
  
哈利和德拉科面面相觑，他们俩作为圆桌会议十二大家族之一的家族继承人，自然明白家族延续的重要性。“那……”哈利犹犹豫豫地开口，“斯莱特林院长……汤姆他……”  
  
“我想你不会介意他换一个名字，改一个身份的。”萨拉查和煦地笑着说，“我不得不说，谢谢你，哈利。”  
  
哈利连忙摆手，这可要不得，萨拉查·斯莱特林本尊向他道谢？！“My pleasure，斯莱特林院长，我也希望他能够有一个新生，只是这是不是有点太……横空出世了？”  
  
“这是小事，”萨拉查说着站起身，袍袖划出一个优美的弧线，“来吧，魔药熬制完毕。”  
  
哈利应声，和德拉科一起拿着魂器来到一米高的密银坩锅边，锅里翻腾着银色的液体，如同融化了的银子，但又更透明一些，萨拉查点点头，“请吧，我相信你们可以的。”  
  
哈利和德拉科负责把伏地魔的魂片一个个提出来扔到坩锅里去，这需要上古魔文，以及罗伊娜友情提供的孤本——她可以说是什么书都有，是能不能找到的问题——为了能吟诵那整整一页纸的上古魔文，哈利和德拉科练的口干舌燥，润喉魔咒还是和他们书信来往的赫敏友情提供的。  
  
每每放入一片看上去似乎虚无缥缈的乳白色魂片，银色的魔药就变得浓稠一点，带上了点草绿，哈利在停歇的时候听到戈德里克笑着对萨拉查说：“草绿色的灵魂，挺斯莱特林的，还……生命力顽强（1）。”哈利听着，差点没把还原拉文克劳冠冕的古魔文念错。  
  
提取昏迷的纳吉妮身上的魂片是哈利和德拉科一起完成的，从活体上提取魂片是最麻烦的。纳吉妮小姑娘甚至不舒服的扭动了一下，哈利突然就想死很多年前这条有公主病的小蛇系着墨绿色的丝带兴奋的样子，嘴角上扬了一点儿。  
  
其他魂片都放进坩锅，哈利最后要由德拉科提取伤疤上的魂片的时候，萨拉查站起身，说：“等一下，德拉科。”  
  
德拉科和哈利疑惑地看向他们走来的蛇祖，后者走到哈利面前，修长的食指轻轻按住了哈利的闪电形伤疤，吟唱着另一段上古魔文，哈利和德拉科识趣地禁声，看着萨拉查去歌唱一般吟诵着艰涩的上古魔文，把哈利额头上的那片“意外君”提取出来，那片魂片由于是意外，看上去比其他的魂片小了很多，四分之一个手掌还不到。萨拉查打量了一会儿，最后说：“把这一片放到你的暖玉里去，哈利。”  
  
哈利虽然不明白，但还是麻利地拿过刚刚抽|去主魂的暖玉，把那一片灵魂收了进去，“您这是……”  
  
“一个'横空出世'的斯莱特林继承人总得做点什么，才能得到公信。”萨拉查淡淡地解释，继而回头走向里面像是装满了融化的银子和翡翠的坩锅，“戈德里克，该我们了。”被呼唤的金毛狮子立刻兴奋起来，竟然直接短距离幻影移形到了坩锅边上……（莱恩利·马尔福的庄园就是四巨头帮忙建立的你说反幻影移形对他们有效么）哈利和德拉科深呼吸，然后看向坩锅。  
  
哦，他们知道会发生什么事情——  
  
重塑身体是需要契合的血液的，萨拉查的血液最合适，这无可厚非，但是某个想有自己和自家爱人的后代并蓄谋已久（大概也就一千年吧）的狮子强烈要求也需要自己的血以防止萨拉查的血液里过于纯净的黑魔法气息毁了整个灵魂——那种纯粹基本上没几个灵魂承受得住——而加入他的纯净白魔法体质的血液中和，会使得新的身体趋于中性。  
  
所以，最后萨拉查同意了。  
  
哈利和德拉科带着点惊悚地看着蛇祖和狮祖划开手腕往坩锅里加入大量的血液，这里的血液需要，呃，新鲜，所以不能提前分批提前取血保存。之所以惊悚不仅是那场面很有点触目惊心，两人还很默契地在想一件事情：如果伏地魔重生之后知道自己是斯莱特林和格兰芬多的直系血脉，会不会想自杀啊……  
  
萨拉查和戈德里克加入的血液很多，每人几乎有1加仑（2）的样子，最后止住血，两人看上去都很苍白，站都站不稳，更不用说本来就有点病态的苍白的萨拉查了，戈德里克很快地召唤来准备好的补血剂，不在意自己的身体而把萨拉查揽在怀里小心地喂着两人改进过的魔药。哈利和德拉科也很快走上前去扶两人坐到床边，拿来更多的补血剂。无论如何，巫师失血过多不算太大的麻烦，总之是不会危及生命的。  
  
“哈利，最后的该你。”德拉科小心地照料着失血过多的自家老师和戈德里克一边对哈利说，后者应了一声，走回了坩锅边。  
  
坩锅里此时正剧烈地翻腾着浑浊粘稠的液体，如同把银子，翡翠和石榴石的纯粹颜色搅和到一起去了似的，哈利看着到他腰部高的坩锅，深深吸了一口气，用他能做到的最好的语调，吟诵出最后一段上古魔文。  
  
上古魔文是有魔力的语言，也被成为“神之语”，即使是在千年之前四巨头时代，也仅仅有四巨头在此方面颇有造诣，后来这种晦涩而不方便的语言渐渐便被人遗忘了，所以灵魂融合净化这种只有用上古魔文才能做到的事情，被人们认为“做不到”。  
  
随着哈利的吟唱，空气中的魔力因子随着魔文颤动起来，排列成微妙的顺序，散发出吟唱者希望它们达到的目的——一个模糊的形体，咳，固体，开始在坩锅内形成，哈利想起来上一世四年级三强争霸赛上伏地魔复活时的样子，但不同的是那时的伏地魔复活看上去让人作呕，这一次，竟然带着点令人讶异圣洁感。  
  
最后的上古魔文哈利足足吟唱了三分钟，最后他停下来，看着密银坩锅里面最终成形，看上去熟悉又陌生的人——二十多岁正年轻气盛的模样，黑色的头发一如哈利记忆中一般长短和柔顺，双眼因为紧闭着哈利无法看到那种他期望能看到的，不同于那一个戈德里克给他作测试的梦境中的伏地魔的腥红色眸子，面孔褪去了哈利记忆中的青涩而变得成熟，有棱角，似乎隐隐还能看到萨拉查的模样——也许，还有戈德里克的？哈利笑了笑，随手招来一件马尔福家的袍子用魔法给站在坩锅里的汤姆·新生·伏地魔·里德尔穿上。  
  
哈利用漂浮咒把伏地魔弄出坩锅，然后放在戈德里克的客房床上——咳，他不会承认这是因为他认为自家狮祖从不会睡在这上面的——戈德里克和萨拉查从失血过多中恢复过来，戈德里克几乎已经复原，萨拉查还有点脱力，和爱人一起坐在沙发上，眯着眼打量着自己的后裔。德拉科也伸出手帮助哈利把新塑造的伏地魔尽量轻地放在床上——哦，他才不会承认他此刻在想估计伏地魔是这一阵子唯一躺在这上面的人的——然后德拉科搂住哈利的肩膀，给后者传输过去一些魔力补充刚刚上古魔文使用时的魔力消耗。哈利轻轻地出了口气，像是终于完成了一件大事的轻松，又像是叹息一般。  
  
德拉科揉了揉哈利凌乱的黑发，希望他能打起精神来：“哈哈哈，哈利你作为救世主，刚刚复活了黑魔王哦，真是黑色笑话。”  
  
后者只是报以一个有点虚弱的微笑，说：“德拉科，我总觉得，少了点什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）我恶趣味了，该死的英语课本Reading上写“Green represents new life and growth.”伏地魔生命力旺盛x  
> （2）度量衡换算：1美制加仑(加仑)=3785.411784毫升，献血时一次400毫升，一次失血一加仑是有很大的生命危险的。


	4. 善后事宜

“他的灵魂与新的身体适应的很快。”萨拉查在又一次检查之后淡淡地说。新生的伏地魔直接占据了戈德里克客房里的床，哈利一边对萨拉查的话点头回应一边有点心不在焉地想也许戈德里克对此很高兴，“哈利，从今天开始给他喝固魂药水，这是配方，你有这个能力的。”说着，萨拉查递给哈利三张羊皮纸的配方，“使用方法也在上面，我想德拉科会帮你的。”  
  
“嗯，谢谢斯莱特林院长。”哈利尊敬地接过来，“已经两天了，汤姆他……什么时候能醒？”  
  
“如果喝固魂药水的话，再过三天。”萨拉查很快就说出了答案，“不得不说，我这个后裔的生命力……很强，所以他的这段适应期相对于理论时间应该短一点。”  
  
“我这就去熬制固魂药水。”哈利一心想让汤姆快点醒来，于是很快地退下了，顺便去拉上那个这几天没有训练的铂金小贵族一起做魔药～  
  
“等一下，哈利，”萨拉查在哈利要关门的时候叫住了他，“把那块暖玉给我，我要去做点善后事宜。”  
  
哈利愣了一下，然后很快反应过来，也明白了蛇祖想要做什么，于是很快地从空间手镯里拿出那块暖玉，递给看上去同时还在思索着什么的萨拉查，然后告退了。萨拉查看着哈利动作轻柔，小声地关上门之后，看着那块“软禁”着哈利额头上的魂片的暖玉，又看了看床上昏迷中的后裔，嘴角上扬了一个几不可见的弧度，然后幻影移形离开了这个房间。  
  
——————————我是三天时间的分割线——————————  
  
哈利在德拉科的陪同下正用魔法为昏迷中的汤姆服下最后一剂淡粉色的固魂药水的时候，他看到新生的汤姆的黑色的眼睫毛明显地抖动了一下，于是哈利控制魔药水流的手不可避免地抖了一下，使得魔药滴溅了一点到汤姆的嘴边。继而，汤姆的眼睛睁开了，清澈的石榴石色眼睛明晰地如同刚刚并不曾昏迷过一般，哈利和德拉科都愣住了。  
  
“纳威……”  
  
一句恍若隔世的呼唤使哈利一惊，突然就觉得重塑汤姆的身|体后自己觉得少了点的什么突然就回来了，最后不知道该说什么地应了一句：“嗯。”德拉科眨眨眼，带着点好笑地问：“这就是你当年不选隆巴顿家族的新生孩子，纳威隆巴顿标记的原因吧？”  
  
被问的人愣了一下，然后无奈似的，轻轻点了点头，“那时即使完全丧失理智，也知道那肯定不是我认识的'纳威'，还是直觉上不想去标记他，所以……”他看向低着头的哈利，“纳威，对不起。”  
  
哈利忽而抬头，给了汤姆一个灿烂如戈德里克的笑容：“汤姆，好久不见，没想到你还是找到我了，那我就告诉你我叫什么吧，我叫哈利，哈利·波特。”  
  
汤姆愣了愣，继而自嘲地说：“是你找到了我啊，哈利……当年的我真是太傻了，制作魂器，代价是理智，我不曾想过，失去理智的自己，就不再会是当初的自己，和你相伴过的自己了啊。”  
  
“过去的就让它过去吧，汤姆，”哈利耸耸肩，把手中的魔药瓶示意了一下，“先把魔药喝完，有很多事情你需要知道。”  
  
汤姆从善如流地点点头，在哈利和德拉科的搀扶下坐起身靠在床上，一口一口地喝完了固魂药水。  
  
根据萨拉查的说法，这一剂固魂药水喝完之后，汤姆体内的灵魂和身体就能达到一个平衡状态，基本上不会再出什么问题了，所以当汤姆喝完魔药之后，哈利暗暗地松了口气，“汤姆，你难道没想过，你在哪儿，我又是如何有能力是你重生的么？”  
  
“相比之下，有你在这儿更重要。”汤姆笑了笑，说，“你是我唯一的亲人，哈利。”  
  
哈利看着那双石榴石色的眼眸，眨眨眼，然后微笑着说：“我很高兴你这么说，但是你的教训还是少不了的。德拉科，喊院长他们来吧。”  
  
“这里不是马尔福庄园么……”汤姆疑惑的话语还没说完，戈德里克和萨拉查就推门进入了客房。  
  
“咳咳……我给你介绍一下，”哈利煞有介事地指着正向自家老师行礼的德拉科，成年外形的戈德里克和萨拉查说，“德拉科·马尔福，卢修斯·马尔福的独子，我想你肯定听过，那位，是我的老师，戈德里克·格兰芬多阁下，而他身边的，是德拉科的老师，你的先祖，萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下。有他们的帮助，我才得以融合你的灵魂，并且——”哈利顿了顿，“——重塑你□□，用的是他们两人的血液。”  
  
汤姆听了此话，还没来得及表示惊异，就在哈利还没来得及反应的时候，竟努力控制着还不很适应的身体翻身下床，单膝跪倒在淡然的萨拉查身前，底下那从不曾低下过的高傲的头颅，说：“萨拉查先祖，我有罪，我辜负了斯莱特林的名号。”  
  
萨拉查愣了一下，继而淡然地笑了笑，戈德里克适时地凑上前，打着哈哈一边说：“汤姆呀，你就是想要表示愧疚也不要单膝下跪呀，别人看到了想歪了我可不高兴～”一边把汤姆扶了起来让他坐回床边。  
  
看着汤姆惊诧的表情，哈利也不由得笑了，萨拉查那一笑自是对汤姆的知错的满意，戈德里克也是迎着那一笑会意而上前拽起汤姆的。暗中松了口气，汤姆这真心悔过的表现，大概已在斯莱特林阁下心里留下了一个还可以的印象，也不枉他们几人费力救回汤姆丧心病狂的灵魂。斯莱特林阁下对他这个斯莱特林末裔的教诲和“再教育”，应该会轻松那么一点点……吧。至少哈利不用担心汤姆再次走上伏地魔的道路使得自己不得不抹杀他了。  
  
“你的新名字，”萨拉查走到坐在床边的汤姆面前，带着点欣慰地说，“Eviver Gunt Slytherin（伊威尔·冈特·斯莱特林）。”  
  
随着萨拉查薄唇的开合，淡淡的光晕笼罩了曾经的汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，光晕褪去，萨拉查点点头，然后说：“你先休整几天，新的身体与灵魂磨合是一个漫长的过程，一周之后再来找我。”说罢，就拂袖离开了房间。戈德里克跟在萨拉查身后，走之前还给了正发愣的汤姆，咳，我们叫他伊威尔好了，一个鼓励的微笑：“萨尔已经很满意了，说实话，我以为他会直接把你抽飞——鉴于你之前干的那些事。”说罢，眨眨海蓝色的眼睛，顺手带上了房门。  
  
“汤姆，不，伊威尔，”哈利坐在伊威尔身边，拍了拍后者的肩膀，“你刚刚的表现，很不错，斯莱特林院长也有意让你继承斯莱特林家族来着……前提是你能合格，加油吧。……喂，傻啦？”说着，哈利在伊威尔眼前摆了摆手，后者抿了抿嘴唇，发出一个无意义的“嗯。”哈利和德拉科对视一眼，留下一句“算了你好好休息晚餐时间我再来看你。”就离开了目前属于伊威尔的客房。  
  
“好啦，别咬手指了。”德拉科笑着把正无意识咬着右手食指的哈利的手轻柔的拉开，“我觉得我们得和赫敏，莫言聊聊二年级的事宜，以及，我们俩和奥格登，斯帕罗的契约——我有和你说过8月15日是马尔福家族推出巫师游戏机的日子么？”  
  
“啊？”哈利回过神来，眨巴眨巴眼睛，又挠挠头发，让自己回归常态，“对不起，德拉科，我就是……汤姆终于醒了，还能真正成为斯莱特林继承人……我很高兴。……哦，好吧，我们来聊正事。”哈利摆摆手，拿过德拉科叫来的一杯中式绿茶抿了一口，“现在都几月几号了？我在马尔福庄园过得都不记得日子了。”  
  
“你呀～”德拉科点了一下哈利的额头——哦，已经没有那道伤疤了不过萨拉查说去学校之前他会帮哈利解决这个小问题——“现在是8月7日！你和格兰芬多院长是7月28日来的！……哦，说到这个，我忘记给你生日礼物了，咳，那几天被你拉着学上古魔文都忘了……”说着，德拉科一个干净利落的幻影移形拿来了一个盒子，递给哈利，“喏，一个小东西，也许你会喜欢。”  
  
哈利挑眉，然后拆开了金银的包装纸，最后呈现在他面前的，让哈利囧了……  
  
谁能告诉他这个游戏机是什么情况啊虽然他承认上一世他曾经很羡慕达力的游戏机但是这一世他还没这么幼稚好不好口胡！哈利心里哀号着，又眨眨眼：“这就是新研发出来的游戏机？”说着，拿起那个金色银色交织装饰，翡翠为主色调，华丽得不像游戏机的游戏机，“我相信，马尔福家族参与了外观设计。”  
  
“啊？”德拉科不好意思地拉拉衬衫领口，“不过哈利这可是专门为你设计的。”说着，他把游戏机翻过来，让哈利看到上面用融化的金子勾勒出的“For Harry Potter 12th birthday By Draco Malfoy”，“只此一个！马尔福家族继承人，亲自为您服务～”  
  
“是么……”哈利用食指指腹摩挲着凸起的字母，然后扬起一个灿烂的笑容，“谢谢你，德拉科～我明年一定会送你个绝好的生日礼物！（这厮今年送了小龙一个波特家族祖传炼金物品结果被鹰祖鄙视了说那是阿伦的失败作品）”说着，极其不贵族地，扑上去……  
  
但是最后扑到德拉科身上的，是那只全黑的暹罗猫，眨巴着翡翠色的大眼睛，哈利快活地咪呜着，伏在德拉科的腿上晒从落地窗射进来的明媚午后阳光。德拉科弯了弯眉眼，然后，揪住哈利小猫的尖尖耳朵，扯——  
  
“你是波特家族族长别在这儿不干正事！”  
  
“喵——！”  
  
于是几分钟后，前途无量的波特家族家主和马尔福家族继承人正色下来，真正开始讨论一些问题。  
  
“你暑假见过奥格登和斯帕罗么？”哈利放下茶杯，正色问道。  
  
“刚开始的时候见过一次，”德拉科点点头，叫来家养小精灵为两人添茶，“商讨了一些关于'先驱'游戏机一代的发布会的事宜，以及引进东方魔法界改进的电脑，开办你上次说过的电影制片厂的初步计划。”  
  
“关于波特家族……？”哈利点头感谢那只安静小心的家养小精灵，问道。  
  
德拉科摆摆手让家养小精灵退下：“我们计划让波特家族成为一个所谓的'神秘合作人'，这个身份的揭开取决于你什么时候以波特家族族长带领波特家族复出。”突然想起什么似的，德拉科补充，“为了防止魔法界有其他仿造品，奥格登家族出力迫使魔法部效仿麻瓜界定制了《知识产权保护法》，当然了，一箭双雕。”——既保证了权益，同时让魔法部开始警醒麻瓜界的发展。  
  
哈利带着点惊讶地点点头，然后突然笑着问：“先驱游戏机里，有那些游戏？我上次说的那些？”  
  
“NO NO NO～”德拉科晃晃食指，“游戏机是游戏机，内置游戏是要买的，这样不仅玩家方便，还易于我们推出新的游戏。目前以研制完成，打算同时上市的，有仿真魁地奇，巫师棋，以及那个你后来说的，俄罗斯方块。不过……你的那个里面，附加了我请斯帕罗专门研制的角色扮演游戏，他们负责前期，我最后给它设定，你猜猜是什么背景？”哈利看向盒子里的几张卡片，除了刚刚德拉科说的那三个游戏，还有一张卡片，上面的花纹……是霍格沃茨！哈利难以置信地看向德拉科，后者笑了笑，“对了，就是四巨头角色扮演，获得他们四人的肖像使用权了哦～这个给你既是作为生日礼物，也是请你试玩。”说罢，德拉科一副“还有原因你看得出来么”的表情，让哈利顿了顿，想了许久，最后恍然大悟：“推翻《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，告诉世人真正的历史！”  
  
“正是如此。”德拉科温和地笑了，“斯莱特林懂得隐忍，但有机会翻身，我们绝不错过！”  
  
“说的好，德拉科。”哈利的客房房门被推开，戈德里克笑着说，“我也不想萨尔还有他的学院总是被骂，那段历史一定要澄清，还有，谢谢你。”德拉科急忙起立回礼，戈德里克随意地摆摆手，“找你们不是为了这个，哈利，德拉科，给赫敏，莫言去信，让她们来马尔福庄园。”  
  
“……可否问一句，为什么？莫言她远在中国，这……”德拉科请戈德里克坐下，小心地开口。  
  
戈德里克灿烂地一笑，说：“因为，你们要去劫纽蒙迦德啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于伏地魔的新名字：revive（revive反过来就是Eviver伊威尔）常用于指苏醒，是短暂休眠后的苏醒，而不是死了后再复活。


	5. 两位女士抵达

哈利手一抖，差点把搅茶的银匙掉在桌子上，而德拉科虽手上没动作，微微张大了一点的瞳孔也说明了他的惊异。  
  
“What？！”  
  
看着自己和爱人的徒弟失态，戈德里克只是耸耸肩，不在意地说：“你们听到了，我，萨拉查，赫尔加还有罗伊娜都已经讨论过这件事，是时间让你们去试一试了。”  
  
“But……老师，那是纽蒙迦德，阿不思·邓不利多和盖勒特·格林德沃一手建立的巫师监狱。”哈利咬咬下唇，虽知道已经不可能有余地了，但他还是平静地陈述出这一让自己和德拉科忌讳的事实。  
  
“So what？”戈德里克挑眉，反问得毋庸置疑，让哈利和德拉科哑在了那儿。在沙发里舒展了一下身体，他接着说，“你们要对自己有信心，这一次让你们去，也就是想让你们认清自己的能力。德拉科，你比他们三个要早跟在我们后面好几年，你知道你应该怎么做。”  
  
“是，格兰芬多院长！”德拉科语气平淡，但又坚定不移。  
  
戈德里克看上去心情不错（他什么时候心情差了？），起身拍拍长袍，离开了哈利的客房，关门时还说了句“德拉科你家的咸布丁很好吃什么时候可以再多来点么”得到肯定回答之后才离开。  
  
哈利看了看正为狮祖的要求而扶额的铂金小龙，张张嘴正要说话，德拉科却先一步开口：“哈利，我知道你要说什么，但是相信我，院长他们绝不会置我们于生命危险之中。”  
  
哈利看着德拉科的银灰色眸子，然后沉沉地点点头，继而绽开一个笑容：“那么，我们去给赫敏，莫言写信吧，二年级的事，等她们来了再说。”  
  
——————————我是猫头鹰飞呀飞的分割线——————————  
  
“赫敏来马尔福庄园，你父亲他……”哈利拿着写着赫敏娟秀字迹的信纸，犹豫地问德拉科。  
  
德拉科正在研究一本《纽蒙迦德的历史》，猛然抬头：“什么？哦，这个呀，哈利，我相信赫敏的表现足以让父亲无话可说，况且，我这几年已经很努力在让他放下偏见了。”  
  
“莫氏家族的继承人和麻瓜巫师都在以你的名义秘密邀请而来，你父亲会不会觉得……违和呀？”哈利笑笑，收起赫敏的回信，“赫敏明天早上抵达，莫言明天下午或中午自中国抵达——呃，顺便带上了拉文克劳院长和赫奇帕奇院长秘密到达，她们两个自暑假以来一直分别和她们在一起训练。”  
  
德拉科的表情扭曲了一下，然后说：“很违和，不得不承认。这段时间对于父亲可能有点难熬……”  
  
正在这时，客房的门被敲响，哈利和德拉科很容易辨认出来那是戈德里克的声音：“德拉科，你父亲请我和萨尔去书房，有什么忠告么？”  
  
“What？”德拉科腾地一下起身，把《纽蒙迦德的历史》甩到坐着的哈利怀里，大踏步走到门口拉开已经被哈利施过隔音咒的门——不过很明显这对于狮祖无效——颇有些为难地说：“对不起，老师，格兰芬多院长，我跟家父说过了不要……”  
  
“这很正常，”戈德里克摆摆手，“我和萨尔都不介意，你父亲这种做法在情理之中，我们来跟你聊聊怎么跟你爸说。”说着，和萨拉查一前一后走进房间，哈利那些《纽蒙迦德的历史》向两位有礼地问候，“我需要……”  
  
“不用，”德拉科很快地说，一边请戈德里克和萨拉查坐下，“顺便聊点其他的事情。”  
  
“德拉科，你当初怎么和你父亲介绍我和萨尔的？”戈德里克随手抽出茶几琉璃花瓶里的一支蓝色玫瑰，悠闲地向后一靠，语气和他目前十二岁的外貌极不相符。  
  
德拉科看着狮祖手里的蓝色玫瑰，似乎有什么想说，继而闭了嘴，回答戈德里克的问题：“我说老师是学院首席，我需要和他处好，所以请他来马尔福庄园，而格兰芬多院长您，我说的和哈利关系极好甚至知道他继承波特家族的事情的人。”突然又补充，“当然，我暗示了两位的实力不容小看，只是不知家父想了什么。哦，哈利，我，父亲，肯迪亚奥格登以及路法伊斯帕罗已经立了牢不可破的誓言保证不透露你已继承波特家族这件事。”  
  
戈德里克一边听着一边把玩着蓝色的玫瑰，让人疑心他是不是在听，但德拉科话音一落，他微颦着剑眉，说：“德拉科，看来你真的想好了。那就这样吧，你觉得卢修斯会找我们说什么？”  
  
哈利正有一搭没一搭地翻看《纽蒙迦德的历史》，没有注意到德拉科僵了一两秒的表情，德拉科定定神：“是的，格兰芬多院长，我觉得家父更多是试探你们的真实身份——他肯定已经怀疑了——以及实力，合作意向可能不多，目前马尔福家族处于修养状态，伏地魔时期的影响还很大。不过这两年引进的麻瓜界的游乐场，电影院以及后天将要发布的先驱游戏机已经带给了马尔福家族极大的利益，不仅仅是经济上的，更多的是名誉上的。”  
  
“我们回到魔法界并不想多参与其他方面的事情，”萨拉查淡淡地开口，“我们只是需要收回我们的霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨有点乱了。”  
  
哈利闻言，突然从书中抬起头：“我知道了！'勇气，精明，勤奋和睿智的回归将拿回属于他们的东西。'科亚家族的预言里的这句话就是这个意思！勇气代表格兰芬多，精明代表斯莱特林，勤奋代表赫奇帕奇，睿智代表拉文克劳，这句话预言了你们的归来，也预言了……”哈利平静下来，婉尔一笑，“院长们将会带着霍格沃茨，重生！”  
  
萨拉查和戈德里克先是一愣，继而默契地笑了：“是我们和你们一起啊。其实四巨头从未离开，我们四人之所以至今未死，是因为我们的一切都联系于霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨不毁，我们就会继续存于这世上，我们与霍格沃茨，同生共死。”  
  
这下轮到哈利和德拉科愣神了，他们都以为四巨头是因为强大而得以长生，原来呵……  
  
“谁都不能避免死亡的命运，这是天地给予每个人平等的地方，”萨拉查温和地说，“我们在建校时，就把自己几乎化为了城堡的一部分，所以对于死神来说，我们……是城堡。”说到最后，他自己都禁不住上扬了嘴角。  
  
戈德里克搂住萨拉查的肩膀，吻了吻爱人的嘴角：“别说这个了，萨尔。至少科亚家族的预言预言了我们会给霍格沃茨新生。”  
  
哈利和德拉科对视一眼，明白不要再把这个话题继续下去。于是哈利很快地开口：“那个，斯莱特林院长，我和您说过上一世二年级发生的事情，您看……”  
  
“我会把莎莎放回宠物室，”萨拉查任戈德里克搂着他，略带思索地说，“至于伏地魔的魂器……我已经把那片魂片放到日记本上放回卢修斯原来放的地方了，二年级这件事情我们还是不要多改动，莎莎有我的嘱咐，肯定伤害不到霍格沃茨的学生的。”  
  
戈德里克看着萨拉查思索的样子，眼神没有离开爱人，继续对哈利和德拉科说：“我们还可以顺便澄清所谓'斯莱特林密室'的说法。”开玩笑，他可不愿意天天听着身边自家小狮子们一口一个“邪恶的斯莱特林”！  
  
“戈德里克，这不现实。”哈利和德拉科还在思考这一点的可实施性时，萨拉查淡淡地开口了，“我知道你的意思，但是关于斯莱特林的名声澄清，还要等一会儿，伊威尔出世之后，人们会认识到真正的斯莱特林的。我的这个后裔还是可塑的。”  
  
听闻此言，哈利暗自松了口气，这还是汤姆重生以来斯莱特林阁下第一次承认伊威尔斯莱特林的可塑——虽然有这个名字就足以说明一切。戈德里克倒是有点沮丧——虽然他很清楚这一点也很难达到但是看着自己的爱人处处背负骂名他能好受吗尤其是喊的最欢的还是他的学院里的学生！于是……令人尊敬的戈德里克·格兰芬多，霍格沃茨四巨头之一，历史上最伟大的白巫师抱住了萨拉查·斯莱特林，霍格沃茨四巨头之一，历史上最臭名昭著的黑巫师，化作忠犬模式，求安慰……（反正边上的是自家徒弟）  
  
“哈利我们快点走。”BY扶额叹息：这事儿我见多了我们不要待在这里等会我们会后悔的的德拉科。  
  
“德拉科这这这是我的房间啊——”BY也知道大事不好但是这两位能不能不要在自己的客房里秀恩爱啊的哈利。  
  
正在两人想悄悄离开的时候，两位正在布艺沙发上肉搏（戈德里克对萨拉查小蛇肯定是完败没办法）的创始人幻影移形消失了（相信我是萨拉查发动的幻影移形狮子那个没廉耻的家伙肯定不介意在弟子房间里的）。于是哈利和德拉科面面相觑，最后哈利扯扯嘴角：“我们……继续研究纽蒙加德吧？”铂金小贵族僵硬地点点头，两人一起往沙发走去……  
  
“等等……爹地不是请院长他们去……”  
  
“算了吧，德拉科。“  
  
——————————我是一天就这么过去了的分割线——————————  
  
“赫敏，好久不见！”  
  
次日早上十点整，德拉科和哈利在马尔福庄园门口微笑着欢迎风尘仆仆的小女巫。你问卢修斯？人家没摆脸色就不错了，小龙可是给他做了很久的思想工作，反复强调如果这样可以在麻种巫师之间马尔福家族的形象。  
  
“哦，德拉科，哈利！没想到你们还出来迎接我！”赫敏看上去挺惊喜，毕竟迎接的人可以看出对方的态度。  
  
“美丽睿智的拉文克劳，当然要绅士们迎接。”德拉科标准地微笑，回答到，顺带赞美了一下拉文克劳师徒两个，轻捉起赫敏的手指，用完美无缺的礼仪吻了吻赫敏的指尖。而哈利则是给了好友一个格兰芬多式的拥抱。  
  
“一会儿午餐时间，好好表现，”德拉科带着微笑一边引领赫敏去为她安排的客房一边说，“我可是和父亲说了很久！……就是这里，壁炉后有另一个卧室，只能委屈一下你了。”  
  
赫敏点点头：“谢谢，德拉科，哈利。”说着就要进去，哈利叫住了她，“赫敏？我有事要跟你说。”学期末哈利只来得及告诉了狮祖，蛇祖以及德拉科自己穿越的事情，既然把赫敏和莫言认定为至交，这种事情，就不该隐瞒了。  
  
午餐之前的时间，哈利向赫敏和罗伊娜坦白了自己的特殊身份，以及对于波特家族的继承……以及……关于伏地魔的那部分。对于复活伏地魔，赫敏在听完灵魂完整性的说法之后就释然了，毕竟她没有经历过那一段黑暗的历史。随即，哈利和赫敏在罗伊娜的见证下立了一个牢不可破的誓言。  
  
午餐时间，马尔福庄园的餐厅十分安静，所有人都本着贵族就餐时间的“食不语”，哈利一边吃着一边观察赫敏的动作，看来拉文克劳院长特别给赫敏训练过，或者是这个小女巫曾经自己学过？哈利暗暗发笑，不知道马尔福夫妇会怎么想。  
  
对于言·莫的到访，虽然是半秘密的，不代表家族的访问，还是让马尔福夫妇很满意的，因为中国的魔法家族几乎不与西方魔法界来往，莫氏家族继承人的到来无疑可以为马尔福家族的地位提升增加一个筹码。  
  
莫言在下午五点钟多一点也抵达了马尔福庄园——这次是马尔福家族的家主和唯一的继承人一起欢迎，就和当初哈利来的时候一样，属于最高的待客方式——纳西莎是女主人，不能出门迎客。而莫言也表现的不同于平日在霍格沃茨里，在朋友面前时的热情开朗同时又有点小腹黑的可爱性情，而是表现得如一个完美的家族继承人。她身着剪裁得体，长度适中的素雅旗袍，身上散发着东方的气息，加上完美的儒雅微笑。德拉科事后跟他们七个人复述了自家父亲对于这位来自中国的家族继承人的赞赏，末了还加一句：“看那架势，我还以为父亲要让我以后穿中世纪的贵族传统服饰出门！”


	6. 马尔福庄园的宴会

“我爸也真是的，早不来晚不来偏偏明天！”  
  
德拉科抱怨着走进哈利的客房，径直走过练习中的哈利和戈德里克，赫敏和罗伊娜，以及坐在沙发上观战的萨拉查和赫尔加（莫言去和现任马尔福家主进行友好商讨了），坐到了一把椅子上。  
  
“怎么了？”哈利一边挡下面前的狮祖咄咄逼人的攻击一边费力地问。  
  
德拉科难得地揉了揉自己的铂金头发带，着点沮丧的口吻：“父亲说，明天晚上要在马尔福庄园举办大型晚会庆祝'先驱'游戏机正式发布。”  
  
“真能……挑时间！”哈利向身快速侧挪了一个位子防止戈德里克短距离幻影移形到他身后近身攻击——这是戈德里克最擅长的——艰难地回复德拉科的话。  
  
今天是8月14日，马尔福家族，斯帕罗家族以及罕见的奥格登家族主持设计的巫师界新一代娱乐性物品，“先驱”游戏机发表的前一天。呃，也是哈利他们计划去劫纽蒙迦德的前一天。  
  
“哈利，学学赫敏，”戈德里克收手，然后走上前检查哈利身上有没有被伤到，“战斗的时候，分神等同于放弃胜利，甚至性命。”说着，他努嘴示意那边正在结界里专心迎战罗伊娜，为了防止头发妨碍还把头发盘起来了的赫敏。哈利吐吐舌头，但是他同时也有点惊讶的发现自己老师的语气中责备的分量竟然并不太多。  
  
那边赫敏和罗伊娜的对战练习也告一段落，只见罗伊娜带着微笑帮着赫敏放下头发并用一个小魔咒把赫敏的头发弄成了完美的状态。  
  
“其实，德拉科，我觉得这没什么，”萨拉查放下手中以“'先驱'游戏机，马尔福家族的又一次惊人之举”为头条的预言家日报，“明天我们还打算去参加游戏机的发布会呢，晚上要干事的话，白天放松一点也未尝不可，再说……去劫纽蒙迦德，我们又没和格林德沃约好，宴会结束之后去也可以，我和戈德里克提供提神魔药。”  
  
哈利，德拉科还有赫敏三个有着“劫纽蒙迦德里的格林德沃”这一沉重任务的十二岁孩子对视一眼，便不再多说什么。  
  
——————————我是游戏机发布会现场的分割线——————————  
  
“Wow，这可真酷！”哈利（高级幻身咒，他现在应该在女贞路4号），赫敏，莫言走在发布会结束后的对角巷“先驱”游戏机专卖店里，不时能听到周围兴奋的孩子们发出的感叹。这时，德拉科匆匆从店铺后台跟卢修斯道别，目不斜视地从三人身边匆匆掠过：“不能和你们一起，我们的同学来了很多。”然后走向店口正在和他们的父母说着什么的布雷斯和潘西，至于克拉布和高尔？他们在试玩“先驱”里的魁地奇，梅林在上，从来没有一把扫帚愿意承担他们的体重！  
  
赫敏看着德拉科走去和赞比尼夫人（谁知道她现在的老公姓什么），帕金森先生客套的时候，不禁向其他两人感叹：“我总是觉得贵族的继承人很累。”  
  
隐身的哈利叹了口气，轻声说：“这是我们不可推卸的责任，赫敏。”莫言无声地点点头表示赞同，一边看着“先驱”游戏机里的魁地奇游戏简介。  
  
“嗨，赫敏，莫言。”  
  
三人听到熟悉的声音，自知道是谁进来了，确切地说，是哪四个人来了。  
  
“嗨，里欧！”  
  
哈利说完这话就想掐死自己了，所幸周围的人都在注意各种各样的游戏和款式。哈利不过是觉得自己喊戈德里克“里欧”更随性罢了，于是就……  
  
走来的四个人愣了一下，继而赫尔“微笑着”加走上前来，一把拽过空气，揉：“跟当年的阿伦一样啊～”  
  
哈利·隐形·阿伦·波特的头发被揉得如台风过境，他头昏脑涨地想到：这位獾祖真有……个性！  
  
最后离开人满为患的专卖店，八个人手里各拿着一个特价的特别游戏机，还没发布处于实验阶段的——这就是认识主办方的福利——给戈德里克，萨拉查，罗伊娜，赫尔加的游戏机外壳上都是特别搭配的属于他们的学院的颜色和动物，据说是设计中的特别给霍格沃茨在读学生的设计，开学后会集中提供邮购服务；给赫敏的是特别引进的麻瓜样式的，跟麻瓜界的游戏机一模一样，打算面向麻种巫师的设计；给哈利的（上次是生日礼物不算在内）是以波特家族为主题的游戏机外壳，打算面向各大魔法家族提供定制服务；给莫言的，则是以中国红为主色调的中国风情游戏机外壳，打算面向各国巫师。  
  
所以，从另一个方面来说，他们一行人都成了“先驱”游戏机的活体广告和试验品……  
  
这一“划时代”（先驱游戏机广告词）的日子剩余时间里，八个人分散着在对角巷随性地逛着，隐身的哈利则更是逛进了翻倒巷。不怎么意外地，哈利看到了戈德里克和萨拉查以成年的样子在翻倒巷里逛街。于是他好奇地跟在了他们后面，哈利清楚两位创始人肯定知道自己的存在，这没什么，不是么？  
  
走过一个拐角，哈利看到了一个似曾相识的老女巫，他眯起眼睛仔细看了一会儿，终于认出来那是上一世自己第一次走错壁炉从翻倒巷里出来时见到的那个端着一盘死人指甲的老女巫。哈利忍笑看着那位勇气可嘉的女巫把那盘指甲向戈德里克和萨拉查递过去。戈德里克似乎很好奇，但是他一碰到一个指甲，那东西就突然化为了灰烬。戈德里克愉快地吹了个口哨，扭头跟萨拉查说：“诅咒魔法，很少见了呢。”  
  
哈利看到萨拉查似乎带着点无可奈何地叹了口气，然后拽过狮子爪子，看了看，然后把笑的没心没肺还企图往这边帖的狮子抽飞，向着那个方向走下去，说：“知道还去碰！”  
  
哈利带着点怜悯走过那个浑身颤抖的老女巫身边，好好打量了一下那盘死人指甲：有挺浓的黑魔法气息，让哈利觉得有点反胃，看来黑魔法气息与白魔法体质是相克的。哈利撇撇嘴，他可不相信这玩意儿能给戈德里克造成伤害！倒不如说是戈德里克想趁此机会……算了，看了看漆黑的翻倒巷深处，哈利觉得自己应该节省点魔力，今晚，今晚还要去劫纽蒙迦德呢！哈利想着一边扭头走出了翻倒巷。  
  
［莱尔？］哈利走出翻倒巷就心电感应试着呼唤一个多月没见的莱尔。  
  
［哈利，什么事？］莱尔很快就回答了，声音懒洋洋的。  
  
［没什么，不过是想跟你聊聊，］哈利愉快地说，［今晚我要去劫纽蒙迦德……］  
  
［劫的愉快！～］莱尔的声音听起来无比愉快，［早去早回！］  
  
哈利实在忍不住嘴角抽|动了，［莱尔，你变性了？还是被德思礼一家虐待过头了？］  
  
［哦，说到这个，你姨夫前段时间好像请了个什么老板来家里……］哈利听了，暗暗抹汗，多比应该不会去捣乱了啊，［……我看他不顺眼，所以……］［所以你就把佩妮姨妈的蛋糕砸在他头上了？］哈利无奈扶额。［嗯哼，当然！］莱尔带着点小骄傲地说，［不过……］［你现在被紧闭了，对不对？］哈利一边往福洛林·福斯科冰淇淋店走，解除幻身咒，来个变形咒改变发色，加上没了额头上的伤疤，任谁都认不出他，一边无可奈何地说。  
  
［诶，你怎么知道的？］哈利可以想象出莱尔挑眉（？！）的表情，他可以承认剧情果然不能改变么？  
  
［有没有信寄给我？］哈利试着问，如果没有多比捣乱，信应该是有的。  
  
［有啊，不过我没回，］莱尔说，［我又不知道该怎么回。］  
  
哈利点了份双球冰淇淋，坐下来，［好吧，你就等着罗恩去高楼救被囚禁的公主吧……不过我也可能在那之前会去。］  
  
［随便你，我要去睡觉了，］莱尔打了个哈欠，［祝你劫狱愉快！］  
  
哈利继续边发呆边吃冰淇淋，盯着头顶灿烂的阳光。  
  
——————————我是马尔福庄园华丽丽的分割线——————————  
  
“黑色很适合你，德拉科。”  
  
哈利盘腿坐在自己的床上，膝头摊着《德国，纽蒙迦德》，看着舞会前穿着全套黑色礼服，袖口加上马尔福家徽的钻石袖扣，手上戴着一枚继承人戒指，一枚尾戒，以及普通人看不到的，属于斯莱特林的徒弟的戒指，过肩的铂金色头发自然但又浑然天成的华丽如马尔福地披散在肩头，银绿相间，用月痴兽的皮毛制成的领带一丝不苟的系着，跑过来的铂金小贵族。后者看上去心情不太好，坐到床沿，说：“为什么就我和言要去参加宴会，你们都不用！这种东西很累人的！”  
  
哈利一边给炸鳞的小龙顺鳞一边说：“我复出之后作为家主，不还得参加比你更多的晚宴？你只要去露个脸不就行了？倒是苦了言，不知道有多少魔法家族想和他们中国的魔法家族拉上关系呢。”  
  
“这次不行，”德拉科沮丧地说，“父亲公布说这次的合作，我是马尔福家族的代表，所以今晚的焦点在我，肯迪亚·奥格登作为'最神秘的奥格登'，能参加今天上午的发布会就够不错的了，晚上他不来参加，路法伊·斯帕罗倒是会来，但是相信我，没什么人认为自己能和斯帕罗家主交谈五分钟还能跟上她的节奏。”  
  
“打起精神，”哈利拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“今晚我们还要去会一会第一代黑魔王呢。……诶，斯莱特林院长是不是让伊威尔明天去找他？他应该恢复得差不多了。”  
  
“我记得是的，”德拉科说，看上去好了一点，他起身理了理领带，“我下去了，应该能在九点半之前回来，我们午夜之前出发，你们最好睡一会儿。”  
  
“加油～”哈利眨眨眼，给了德拉科一个鼓励的微笑，看着铂金色的头发半长的铂金小贵族离开客房。  
  
“嗨，潘西，布雷斯。”  
  
德拉科从一群家主里脱出身来，拿起一杯苏打水走向坐在沙发上的黑色短发女孩和棕色卷发男孩，觉得终于轻松了一点儿。  
  
“不错嘛，德拉科。”布雷斯说着，用手中的红酒碰了一下德拉科的杯子，“怎么，今晚不喝？我可不相信马尔福先生不允许你喝红酒。”  
  
“最近在学习魔咒，”德拉科耸肩，坐到布雷斯身边，抿了一口苏打水，“你们有没有兴趣加盟？'先驱'游戏机需要经销商，我记得赞比尼家族和帕金森家族有不少中心地段的地产。”  
  
“什么？！”  
  
布雷斯和潘西惊讶地看着微笑着的德拉科，后者悠然地举杯向两位好友示意。  
  
“这种事情，不该和我们的父母说么？”潘西双手绞在一起，艰难地问，布雷斯也点点头。  
  
德拉科放下水晶杯，搂住布雷斯的肩膀，看着潘西带着点疑惑的黑眸，说：“这是我们的时代，伙计们。”  
  
“德拉科，够兄弟！”布雷斯发自内心地笑了，伸手拍上铂金男孩的肩膀，“未来，是我们的！”  
  
“Cheers！”潘西微笑着坐到德拉科的另一边，举起手中的潘趣酒，德拉科和布雷斯也拿起酒杯，三盏水晶的酒杯，装着不同颜色的液体碰在一起，在华丽的灯光下折射出绚丽的光芒，三个贵族世家的孩子，此时此刻，脸上带上了那种源于内心的，自信无比的笑容。  
  
未来，是属于他们的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于德拉科来说，哈利，赫敏，莫言是他的朋友之上的朋友，但同时，潘西和布雷斯也是他认定的朋友，毕竟他们自小相识相知。哈利他们四人并不是只有对方三个作为朋友，他们同时都有别的朋友，比如哈利和罗恩的关系还是不错的。在以后的日子里，他们四个人的关系会因为有了时间和困苦的磨炼更加紧密，成为类似于四巨头之间的友情的关系，嗯，就是这样。


	7. 子夜，纽蒙迦德！（上）

“哈利，哈利？准备出发了。”  
  
哈利被一个熟悉的声音唤醒，他一边坐起来一边问：“德拉科，几点了？”  
  
“十一点多，”黑暗里，那头铂金色的头发仍然在反射着柔美的月光，“我们要在子夜之前抵达纽蒙迦德，跨国门钥匙还是需要点时间的。”  
  
“为什么选午夜？“哈利戴上眼镜，甩手给自己一个清醒咒，晃晃脑袋站起身，跟着德拉科往门外走。  
  
德拉科拉开门：“因为子夜时，我的黑魔法和黑巫术杀伤力最大。赫敏和莫言应该很快就出来了，我刚刚去敲过她们的房门了，说真的，莫言今晚了忙死了，我看她已经代表了莫氏家族和起码十几个家族进行了友好交流，和三个家族有了共同的商业计划——我相信父亲早就和她聊好了。”  
  
“那你就该知道，在午夜，我的白魔法威力最弱！”哈利无奈地说，戈德里克跟他说过，他的体质偏白魔法，目前巫师界早就没了真正的黑巫师白巫师之分——因为黑白巫师如果缔结，后代将会是中性的——现在的所谓黑白巫师，不过是使用魔法不同罢了，但是对于一些世代纯粹的魔法家族，家族成员大部分还是有一些黑白魔法体质倾向的，比如马尔福家族，就是黑魔法体质——这可以说是马尔福家族世代纯粹的好处——布莱克家族也是如此，而波特家族，在千年前可是白巫师家族中数一数二的大家族——当然，次于格兰芬多家族——所以哈利属于偏白魔法体质，但是并不纯，不过戈德里克说这也未尝不是好事，他自己作为纯净的白魔法体质，就根本用不了几个黑魔法，黑巫术就更不用说了，萨拉查也是如此，纯净的黑魔法体质使得他成为历史上最厉害的黑巫师，但是他却用不了白魔法，即几乎全部的治愈魔法他都不能用。戈德里克测试过哈利的体质，并得出结论：哈利的白魔法体质属于较为纯净的，听说德拉科体质得益于马尔福家族世代纯血，黑魔法体质也比较纯净，所以哈利和德拉科之所以能成为戈德里克和萨拉查的学徒，有一部分还得益于他们优于常人的体质。而赫敏，她跟着罗伊娜学习，更多的是中性魔法以及魔法阵，古魔文，体质并不重要。  
  
德拉科瞥了郁闷的靠在走廊扶手边的哈利一眼，嘴角挑起一个欠揍的弧度：“可是你的白魔法还没我的黑魔法学的好啊～”  
  
情理之中的，哈利小黑猫炸毛了……  
  
“Evening，boys～”哈利客房边上的那扇门打开了，白色衬衫，蓝色牛仔裤，褐色的长卷发牢牢地盘起来的赫敏步子轻快地走出来，看到哈利和德拉科的旅行斗篷之后，她皱了皱眉，“你们不觉得穿斗篷战斗……很麻烦？”  
  
哈利和德拉科对视一眼，很快地回房间换衣服。五分钟之后，两个男孩都穿上了一身衬衫加牛仔，德拉科更是把过肩的铂金头发剪成了短发。  
  
哈利看看铂金短发男孩的纯黑色衬衫和牛仔裤，黑色的衬衫衬得男孩的脸庞更加苍白，但是却又和谐：“我不得不说，德拉科，黑色很适合你。”  
  
“白色也很适合你，”德拉科耸肩，说，“领口的墨绿色花纹很好看。——莫言还没好？”  
  
“是的，”赫敏说着，轻动了一下魔杖，显示出时间——11：27——“我们需要在35之前出发，如果要在子夜抵达纽蒙迦德，即使用罗伊娜特制的门钥匙，也得在那时出发。”说着，她走向莫言的房间，敲了两下，“言，你好了吗？”  
  
“快了快了！”门里传来莫言轻快的嗓音。  
  
又过了两分钟，客房的门才姗姗打开，一个身影走出来，让外面等待的三个人不禁目瞪口呆，只见短发女孩一身素色长袍，但又不同于他们西方的巫师袍，飘飘然如同风云一般轻盈，赫敏看过的书告诉她，这是正式的中式长袍，她不禁问：“言，我从来还不知道……你会武功？”  
  
“这是中国魔法与西方魔法的不同之处，”莫言温润地笑了笑，看上去和身上的服饰十分和谐，“对于中国的魔法家族，武功就如同你们的魔咒，我们的内力如同你们的魔力。东西方魔法源头一样但却在千年中有了不同的发展。作为莫氏的继承人，加上我执意要来霍格沃茨，我的训练提前了，但没有减少。老师教我的更多是治疗系魔法，嗯，还有不少烹饪的小魔咒，这些攻击性不大的魔法比较适合我，毕竟我的魔力系统和你们不一样，从简单的魔咒开始有利于我的身体适应，不过既然今晚要来真的，我还是用更熟悉的武功比较好。”  
  
“也许建造纽蒙迦德时，邓不利多和格林德沃从未想过会有中国的巫师试图入侵。”哈利合上嘴巴，最后说出了他们三个西方小巫师的想法。  
  
“这也许是我们的优势，但是现在，快走啦！”赫敏说着，从领口拿出那条表示她是拉文克劳的学徒的项链，“抓住我的项链，我发动门钥匙。”  
  
其他三人闻言，很快地握上秘银的链子，赫敏确认了一下，然后轻声说：“Here we go。”（我实在不知道这句的中文是啥）就往项链上注入魔力启动罗伊娜特地为他们制作的门钥匙。  
  
不同于普通的门钥匙，旅途中，四人只有一种轻飘飘的感觉，脚下只是虚空，周围是黑漆漆的一片——也许是因为现在是午夜——觉得只是漂浮反而让人觉得不踏实，不如被挤压一番什么的。  
  
“这可真是高级的门钥匙。”哈利感叹到，四个人互相看看，没有再多说出自己的疑问。  
  
四人的脚再次触到坚实的土地上时，他们甚至被四周的景色迷住了：纽蒙迦德在建造时参照了历史更悠久的阿兹卡班，同样在近海的一个孤岛上面，不同于阿兹卡班由于摄魂怪而使人觉得无时无刻的阴沉，纽蒙迦德四周的大海无比美丽，尤其是在此时此刻，月光最灿烂的子夜十分，月下的海面那是怎样的蓝啊！清澈，透明，恬静，柔和，如一面大镜子的蓝色丝绸平铺在地面上，那点点微波好似微风吹拂绸面而激起的皱褶。那么壮阔，那么浩渺，那么无垠，那么震撼人心。  
  
“十一点五十五，我们快走吧。”德拉科最先回神，一边向不远处的高大的，看上去如同黑色剪影一般的建筑走去一边说，“纽蒙迦德以没有外部守卫而闻名，同样，以魔法阵和魔咒护卫闻名，魔杖待命！”  
  
四人很快地反应过来，都用上高级隐身咒，浇上狮祖和蛇祖提供的消除魔法气息的魔药，以德拉科打头，哈利殿后，赫敏和莫言在中间的菱形阵势——由于四巨头给的四个学徒信物，他们四人在隐身咒下仍能看到彼此，学徒信物使得他们四人之间结下了一种无法言明的默契——加上急速咒向月色下的纽蒙迦德走去。  
  
“二楼的西侧窗户，那是走廊，从那里进入。”赫敏一个远视咒寻找到了他们的突破点，“从那里看不到魔法机关或者守卫。以上的楼层没有窗户，不好探测。”  
  
“反幻影移形，”哈利探测着纽蒙迦德的整体魔法，“只有有权限的人才能到这里，或者使用门钥匙——还得是拉文克劳院长做得高级门钥匙。”  
  
“明白，一进纽蒙迦德，分开行动，最后在顶层格林德沃的牢房外会面！这是补血剂和体力剂，尽力而为，有危险学徒信物召唤。”德拉科说着给每人分发了补血剂和体力剂各两瓶。  
  
“嗯。”其他三人点头。  
  
四人来到二层西侧窗户下面，德拉科全神贯注地探测了一下之后，抬手一个强大的黑魔法毁坏咒扔了上去——反正肯定会被发现，不如一击成功更快！那处加了加固咒和禁锢咒的窗户在绿光之下无声的毁掉了，但是没有预料中的警报，四人警惕地对视一眼，然后快速地用漂浮咒一个个进入。  
  
四壁都是漆黑的走廊里隔着很远才有一把火把，跳动的红色在墙壁上投下鬼魅的影子。此时此刻，犯人们都已睡下，所以刚刚无声的一切什么影响都没有。四人进入之后，哈利和赫敏沿着走廊走下去，而德拉科和莫言则沿着窗户下的横向走廊分开，快速而无声地走下去。  
  
哈利和赫敏快速地往下走，走廊里没有一丝声音——他们的脚步声已经被他们提前用魔法屏蔽了——这种安静反而让人害怕。但是他们两人连一个眼神都没有交换，只是用最快的速度走着。  
  
太安静了。哈利想，安静到……让人害怕！但他还是走着，黑漆漆的走廊似乎没有了尽头，他还是走了下去。  
  
身边突然爆开了光亮，让哈利不由得生理性地眯起了眼睛，深知眯眼的危险，哈利用最快的速度适应了强光，然后用戒备状态打量着周围，在看到了一张熟悉的脸之后愣住了。  
  
“小子，你竟敢在看牛奶的时候睡着？！”  
  
哈利在认出弗农姨夫紫红色的大脸膛之后大大地吃了一惊：“弗，弗农姨夫！”  
  
“没有早饭了，小子！”弗农姨夫说着，重重的拍了哈利的肩膀一下气呼呼地转身走了。  
  
哈利回头看着煤气炉上沸腾的牛奶，木然地把火调小了一点儿。记忆回笼，纽蒙迦德漆黑的走廊……哈利的第一反应是：幻境！  
  
普通的幻境不会有触感，就像冥想盆里浏览记忆时一样，但是哈利知道，高级幻境能有触感，比如，刚刚弗农姨夫那一拍！  
  
原来纽蒙迦德的特殊之处在这里！有触感的幻境无人知晓，一下子处在逼真的幻境里面，肯定会降低防御和警惕，这种时候绝对会有袭击！哈利向着，很快地向四周环视，正当他想探查有没有魔力波动的时候，他愣在了原地：体内的魔力是凌乱的，跟一个普通的七岁小巫师一模一样！一点都没有控制和调理的痕迹，不可能！如果是在幻境里，进入幻境的人不可能被改变！  
  
哈利快步冲向洗碗池，望进满满的，泛着泡沫的水里，一个戴着用胶布粘起来的圆框眼睛，黑色短发凌乱无比，但是那其中的闪电形伤疤仍然很清楚地可以看到。哈利认得那张脸，上一世七岁时他就是这个样子！  
  
不可能！幻境只是给闯入者逼真的感觉，它不可能改变闯入者的！哈利一步步踉跄地从水池前退开，觉得全身因为恐惧而颤抖着。手上的波特家族族长戒指，以及自己精心制作的命名为“水晶的记忆”的戒指都不在了……手上的手镯，德拉科送的手镯也不见了……什么都没有了……他靠在灶台边上，试探着用心灵感应召唤自己虽然时而毒舌，时而懒散但却忠实的伙伴：［莱，莱尔？］  
  
［莱尔？！你听得到吗？］  
  
［我知道你听得到的！不要开玩笑了！！莱尔！！！］  
  
［莱尔！……莱尔……］  
  
契约动物的高级从主契约是梅林赋予的，不可能会被约束。  
  
哈利的脑海中回荡着一次偶然戈德里克跟他提到契约动物时说的话，那句话一次次回荡在脑海中，一遍遍地放大，放大，一次次地攻击着哈利的心理防线。  
  
哈利知道，自己自从“醒过来”之后，心里就一直有一个小小的害怕，他试图忽视它，但它就在那儿，生根，让他不禁害怕，此时此刻，这个小小的想法被无限地放大，放大，叫嚣着，肆意大笑着，似乎在质问绝望的黑发男孩——  
  
你不过是做个了长长的，荒诞的梦而已！你不过是太渴望改变你自己了，你不过还是个什么都不算的七岁小巫师，顶着个愚蠢的“救世主”名号！  
  
不过是个梦而已！……而已……


	8. 子夜，纽蒙迦德！（中）

脑海中的声音越来越大，渐渐侵蚀着哈利的意志，黑发男孩抬头环视四周如常的女贞路4号的厨房，新的一锅牛奶快要烧开，冻培根在一边正在解冻，一切一如哈利记忆中的，不，也许就是……事实，不曾改变的事实？  
  
那一切……都是我的……梦？  
  
哈利难以置信地问自己。  
  
你以为呢？你认为有什么能力，能遇到什么契约动物，能控制魔力，能改变黑魔王，能接管波特庄园？可笑！你不过是一个被贴上了救世主标签的普通小巫师罢了！  
  
脑海中那个声音冷笑着，嘲讽着，字字句句扎入哈利的内心里最深处的那点黑暗。  
  
你很普通！你不过是被贴了个救世主的标签而已！你就是个普通人！  
  
“不，不要……”哈利虚弱地喃喃，却让人觉得他已经接受了自己不过是做了个梦罢了。  
  
“我叫德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”  
  
“你是个巫师，汤姆。”  
  
“我是赫敏·格兰杰，很高兴认识你！”  
  
“你愿意成为我，戈德里克·格兰芬多的学徒，霍格沃茨继承人之一吗？”  
  
［恭喜你，哈利，你获得了波特家族家族信物的承认。］  
  
“小少爷回来了！菲亚以为自己看不到这一天了！”  
  
德拉科，汤姆，赫敏，戈德里克，莱尔，甚至波特家族的家养小精灵主管的话，突然从脑海中掠过，虽然只有一瞬，但却如一剂强心剂，让濒于崩溃边缘的哈利，突然找到了自己。  
  
“我不普通！”哈利大声地吼回去，“也许我曾经是个什么都不懂的傻瓜，但是我的伙伴，我的朋友，我的老师，They make me different！每个人，每个懂得爱的人，都不普通！我才不是那个所谓的救世主！即使那只是梦，我也无悔！”  
  
就在那一刹那，如同光明撕破黑暗一般，哈利似乎听到了玻璃破碎的声音，黑暗如同潮水一般向他涌来，然后吞没了黑发男孩……  
  
哈利又再次适应黑暗时，他发现自己已经回到了纽蒙迦德黑漆漆的走廊里了，手上的家族戒指，水晶的记忆，腕上的空间手镯，耳朵上的耳钉都实实在在地让哈利感到了自己的存在，是了，刚刚的一切，不过是，幻境罢了！哈利想着，嘴边爬上了一抹笑容。侧过头，哈利却愣在了那里：赫敏正跪在地上，双手抱头，看上去整个人歇斯底里但哈利却连一丝声音都听不到。哈利匆忙蹲在头发散乱的女孩身边，刚要伸手却被无形的结界挡住了——赫敏也进入了幻境。  
  
哈利探测了一下幻境，无比强大，建立于人内心深处的恐惧之上，一句话，就是“怕什么来什么”，结合了博格特的特性以及强大真实的幻境，一旦陷进去，很难说。进入幻境的人，不能强行唤醒，不然可能会造成对那个人精神上的不可逆转的伤害，也就是说，必须有人进去让被幻境迷惑的人认出这只是幻境。哈利咬紧了下唇，伸出右手轻轻地按上那层看不见的屏障，然后如同下定决心一般，闭上眼睛。  
  
强行进入强大的幻境，必须要付出代价。  
  
哈利再把自己体内的魔力强行放出体外攻击那个幻境结界。说实话，魔力流失的感觉真的很不好，如同抽空血液一样，哈利咬紧了下唇，他需要去帮助赫敏。  
  
在强大的魔力之下，幻境结界裂开了一个小口子，哈利很快就被吸了进去，再次离开了纽蒙迦德漆黑的走廊。  
  
“泥巴种！”  
  
“恶心的家伙！根本不配当女巫！”  
  
“别来脏我们的眼睛！”  
  
哈利还未睁眼，就听到各种侮辱的话语灌入耳中，哈利皱起眉头，他可以想象出赫敏最害怕的事情了。  
  
褐色卷发的女孩，身上的长袍破破烂烂，把自己蜷缩在一个角落里，抱着头使劲摇晃，小声地尖叫着，一如哈利在幻境外看到的赫敏的动作一样，几步外，有几个衣着华丽，看上去像是贵族的小巫师在口无遮拦地说着侮辱的话语。哈利的心一抽，快步走上前去，伸手按住女孩的肩膀：“赫敏！”  
  
“不要碰我！”女孩像个受惊的鸟儿一般挣脱哈利的手，惊恐地头也不抬，只是重复着，“我不要，我不要……出身麻瓜不是我的错啊……！”  
  
“赫敏！”哈利焦急地大声喊到，支持这个幻境的力量就是被幻境迷惑的人的绝望情绪，如果一直这样下去，赫敏会被幻境渐渐吸走生命力，这也是哈利焦急所在，“想想你的朋友！想想哈利，想想言，想想德拉科，想想你的老师，罗伊娜·拉文克劳！”  
  
女孩的头终于抬起来，巧克力色的眼眸迷茫地看着黑发绿眸的男孩，继而，她呆呆地说：“那，是梦境，而已……”  
  
“德拉科对我说过他认识你时的情景，你说：'虽然麻种巫师由于血统问题终究不可能在魔力上和纯血巫师相提并论，但是我相信知识的汲取是没有血统之分的。'这不是你自己说的吗？！你即使是麻瓜出身，也没什么！”哈利甚至开始怒吼了，“那没什么！魔力不纯可以提纯，缺乏巫师常识可以学习！如果你从心里自卑，觉得自己低人一等，你就会一直觉得自己低人一等！醒一醒，赫敏！这不像你！赫敏！！！”  
  
女孩的目光锁定在男孩暴怒的表情上，她定住了五秒种，然后像是要确认什么，却又不敢的样子，小心翼翼地问：“……哈，哈利？”  
  
哈利点点头，把女孩拉起来，给了她一个大大的拥抱：“我，德拉科，莫言，永远不会嫌弃你，你和我们是一样的，你还教会了我们很多呢，我们是最好的朋友啊！永远，永远不要自卑，”哈利放开脸上还有泪痕的小女巫，“赫敏，你知道吗？你给我的第一印象，是自信，甚至有点小骄傲，我希望你在心里也能是这样，always！”  
  
“我真是太傻了，哈利。”赫敏低下头，快速地用魔咒把自己调整到最好的状态，“侵入幻境结界需要大量魔力，对不起，哈利，是我太傻了。”  
  
哈利回过神来，发现两人已经站在了纽蒙迦德的走廊里，火把照亮着走廊，但同时又给人以惊悚之感。面前的小女巫早已没有了几分钟之前的脆弱，有的只是从内心深处散发的自信和笑容。  
  
“赫敏，这才是你。”哈利露齿一笑，觉得安心不少，他曾经以为表面上如此自信而优秀的赫敏，早就不在乎自己的血统问题了，可原来……  
  
“快走！”赫敏板着脸拍了哈利一下，快步向前走去，哈利挠挠头，调整了一下心情，快步走进了黑暗。  
  
——————————我是视角转换的分割线——————————  
  
不对，太安静了。  
  
德拉科一边快步走着一边皱起了眉头，安静到，让人觉得这是暴风雨前的平静。  
  
“德，德拉科！”  
  
熟悉的声音，带上恐慌的色彩，让德拉科的脚步顿了一秒，然后就继续向前走——那是声音的来源。  
  
那是走廊尽头，楼梯口边上，有着一头凌乱黑发，翡翠色的眼睛，像一只暹罗猫一般的少年。德拉科的瞳孔微微放大，那个名字在舌尖滚动却最终还是没有说出来，铂金男孩警惕地拿起山楂木魔杖指向那个人——也许只是个幻影罢了。  
  
“这才是你，德拉科。”那个男孩看到铂金头发的男孩的动作之后，几不可察地叹了口气，但是却没有被怀疑的愤怒，“但是我的确被这个陷阱困住了。”  
  
德拉科警惕地探测了一下那边的魔法波动，黑魔法禁锢，白巫师的天敌，一旦被困极难脱身。在男孩身上看到了波特家族家族戒指，戈德里克·格兰芬多给的耳钉，感受到那个黑发男孩体内与自己相反的魔力波动之后，德拉科觉得无法解释了——幻影不可能会有魔力波动，更不用说那还是个黑魔法陷阱了。  
  
也许是看到铂金男孩的动作，黑发男孩虚弱地笑了笑：“还会吸收我的魔力转化为黑色魔力，德拉科，你可以不理我，快点去顶层找格林德沃，我不会有事的。”  
  
德拉科的身子可见地晃动了一下，面前这个男孩的一切的一切，像极了那个男孩，不光是体质，还有对他的了解，遇事的平和冷静，虽然德拉科平时看哈利看到的都是男孩活泼热情而又有点小可爱的一面，但是他明白，成为了波特家族家主，格兰芬多的学徒的哈利·波特，性格中还有另一面，不过是不曾展现罢了。于是德拉科犹豫了，继而开口，轻声说：“证明它给我看。”  
  
“我七岁的时候，你带我去了澳大利亚的梦幻世界，那天我们遇到了过山车事故——也不知道后来怎么样了，失踪了两个乘客，”那个被禁锢的男孩说着竟然自顾自笑了一下，“再后来你失踪了，其实是遇到了四巨头，跟在他们后面学习，我再遇到你，是开学前在摩金夫人长袍店。”说罢，那个男孩耸耸肩，“如果你不相信，我理解你。”  
  
德拉科眯起银灰色的眼睛打量了那个男孩很久，最后举起魔杖对准那个男孩，咒语缓缓从口中吐出：“钻心剜骨。”  
  
男孩翡翠色的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，不可置信地盯着面前面无表情的铂金男孩，由于被黑魔法禁锢住，绿色的光束直直打中了黑发男孩，下一秒，只见男孩精致的面容扭曲了，由于深入骨髓的痛苦皱成一团，黑发男孩不由得呼唤起面前的铂金男孩的名字：“德拉科——！你……”  
  
“你不是哈利·波特。”德拉科冷笑着轻轻吐出一句话，然后看着自己说出这句话之后，面前的一切如同被子弹击中的玻璃一般破碎掉，只剩空荡荡的楼梯口。德拉科深呼吸，理了理并没有乱的铂金发丝，甩了一个探测咒之后快步走上了楼梯。  
  
那不是哈利，德拉科也许有那么一刻的迟疑，但是他用另一种方法检验了那个幻影的真实性：不可饶恕咒。他当年送给哈利的空间手镯可是拜托罗伊娜和赫尔加制作，戈德里克和萨拉查两人同时施以保护魔法的高级炼金物品，纯净的白魔法保护和纯净的黑魔法保护在两大巨头的控制下达到了一个完美的平衡，如当时莱尔探测过后的评价一般：变态的设计，但是完全能够能抵挡普通水平巫师发出的不可饶恕咒，当然了，德拉科早就不在“普通巫师”之列，但是施咒时控制一下魔力的输出就可以达到目的，如果那真是哈利的话，德拉科发出的那个钻心咒不应对他有任何伤害。如果德拉科喊出哈利的名字或冲上去救他，后果不堪设想。  
  
——————————我是视角转换的分割线——————————  
  
莫言深吸一口气，渐渐找回在中国向师傅学习的东西，然后发动轻功，身轻如燕，飞速向塔顶前进，素色的袍子在身后翻飞，看上去就如同黑暗中的一只粉蝶。  
  
直直地一层层走上去，莫言实在是感到有点奇怪，即使因为体质不同，这里的防御体系对自己无效，也不该这么平静，起码自己应该感觉得到魔力波动啊？正想着，莫言突然感觉呼吸一窒，像是被压迫着挤出肺里的空气似的叫人难受。于此同时，另一种力量挤压着她的头部，像是要入侵她的大脑一样但又似乎无从下手。莫言用手捂住被挤压地生疼的头部，她感受得到那种逆于她体内的内力的魔力试图在她身上生效，这是强制的，如果不打破，这种魔力会一直给她以压迫感——直到它们在她身上生效。  
  
莫言咬咬牙，从后背取出父亲给自己量身定做的剑——也就相当于西方巫师的魔杖的存在——然后开始用赫尔加教授给她的方法，用自己的内力抵抗扑面而来的魔力——这并不容易，莫言的额头很快沁出一层薄汗，说实在的，她宁愿这魔力做用于自己身上——这也比现在这个样子好！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科接受蛇祖的教育，大脑封闭术随时全开，所以幻境并不能探测到他内心深处最害怕的事情，那个幻影捉住的是德拉科在那个时段最担心的事情：哈利受伤受困。


	9. 子夜，纽蒙迦德！（下）

莫言不太熟练地和大量的魔力僵持了十几分钟，就在她快要濒临崩溃的时候，她手腕处的那只赫尔加·赫奇帕奇给她的学徒信物，黄金打制，有着凸起的獾的形态，以黑耀石为装饰的手镯开始散发出柔和的淡黄|色光芒，笼罩住了莫言握住长剑的双手和整个长剑。莫言感觉到一股别的力量分开了那波汹涌的魔力，而那淡黄|色的温暖光芒同时还在补充自己体内刚刚失掉的内力。莫言觉得全身十分温暖，如同老师的笑容一般温暖的那种感觉。  
  
那股魔力退去之后，莫言收起长剑，摸了摸左手腕上的手镯，轻声说：“谢谢您，老师。”然后再一次使用轻功，快步走向不远了的塔顶——他们的目的地。  
  
接下来的路上，莫言并没有遇到什么麻烦——那些机关不算，对于从小接受机关设计培训的莫言来说，那些机关还不算太麻烦——就到达了塔顶，走上最后一级与众不同但却没有机关的大理石楼梯，莫言突然就有了种“柳暗花明又一村”的感觉。  
  
塔顶是一个可以用“灯火辉煌”来形容的大厅，地面全都是大理石铺就而成，穹顶上有着稀有的星石提供光源，如星空一般迷人，大厅四角有着古希腊式的石柱。唯一让人不安的，就是这个大厅空空荡荡的，什么都没有，但是可以肯定一点：盖勒特·格林德沃被囚禁在塔顶。  
  
莫言迟疑着踏入空旷的大厅，回头的时候，她惊恐地发现她上来的楼梯不见了，取而代之的是光滑的石壁。她很快地探测了一下这个大厅，意外地，没有发现魔力波动，这个大厅就像一个普普通通的华丽大厅一样。这应该是格林德沃的囚室的入口处，莫言打趣地想，那我就在这里等赫敏他们吧。  
  
过了三分钟，一个楼梯口突然出现在莫言的右侧，一头黑色短发的男孩微微有些气喘地走了进来，看到大厅里的装扮和大厅中央的女孩之后，他立刻警觉地举起了魔杖。  
  
“这里应该是入口，”莫言耸耸肩，对哈利的动作表示理解，“只要一进来，楼梯口就会消失，换句话说，就会被困在这儿。说真的，怎么我才能证明我是言·莫？”  
  
“我们什么时候认识的？”哈利握紧手中的魔杖，一条腿还留在最后一级大理石阶梯上。  
  
莫言笑了笑，然后说：“第一节草药课，我们在一个组。”  
  
哈利皱了皱眉，最后还是放下了魔杖：“这里难道不是塔顶？”他的一条腿还放在最后一级楼梯上。  
  
“第一代黑魔王大人不在这儿，很明显。”莫言耸耸肩，笑道，“——至少我感受不到他。”  
  
“这里应该是个入口。”  
  
另一个熟悉的声音传来，哈利和莫言警惕地看过去，只见一头灿烂的铂金色短发的男孩举着魔杖，从一个凭空出现的楼梯口走上来，看到一边哈利的动作，德拉科也留了一条腿在最后一级台阶上。哈利和莫言对视一眼，一起说：“证明你的身份。“  
  
德拉科抬起戴着萨拉查·斯莱特林赠与的学徒以及霍格沃茨继承人的绿宝石戒指信物的左手，轻声说：“Draco Malfoy。”只见绿宝石上散发出柔柔的银色光芒，于此同时，哈利和莫言的学徒信物，也就是那个红宝石耳钉和黑耀石手镯发出回应似的，泛起了金色和淡黄|色的光芒。三人见状，同时收下了魔杖，德拉科挑挑眉：“为什么不收脚？”  
  
“一收脚，楼梯口就会消失，”莫言说，“我就是这样的，所以……还是不收脚比较好，有个退路。”  
  
“我是……最后……一个？”  
  
一个气喘吁吁的声音插了进来，三个人一起看过去，只见另一个出现的楼梯口里，冲出来的是褐色头发的小女巫，她没来得及停下来就进入了大厅，只见黑洞洞的楼梯口在她身后突然消失，只剩光洁的墙面。女孩觉得有点不对，以最快的速度举起魔杖戒备地看向大厅里的其他三个人——其中两人还保持着一种诡异的上楼梯的动作——赫敏用左手掏出领口的项链，眼睛还警戒地盯着没有动作地三人，轻声说：“Hermoine Granger。”——她用了和德拉科一样的检测方法，检测完毕之后，她可见地松了口气，问：“现在是什么情况？”  
  
赫敏的话音还未落，哈利和德拉科就受到一股力量将他们推进大厅，两人猝不及防，留着的一条腿离开了最后一级台阶，楼梯口很快地消失了。四人举起魔杖，警戒地看向四周，渐渐聚集到一起，背靠背，每人面朝一个方向。就在这时，一个声音在他们头顶响起：  
  
“很久没有人来过了，那你们就好好在这儿玩吧！”  
  
那个声音属于那种听过了就忘的音色，话音刚落，上一秒还灯火辉煌的大厅一下子变得漆黑无比，比纽蒙迦德的走廊还黑暗。哈利很快地想要点亮周围的幻境，却发现任何照明的咒语都无效了，换一个清泉咒，却很正常。也就是说，照明咒语在这里无效。  
  
“这是魔法阵，”赫敏打破了平静，“加持了一个黑暗阵法，在这里照明咒语无效，这是我所能知道的全部。”  
  
“静观其变。”德拉科冷静地说，四个人保持着背靠背的动作警戒着。  
  
在黑暗里过去了很久，也许是几分钟，也许是几十分钟，他们不知道，直到某种生物爬行的声音突然出现。  
  
“炸尾螺，四周都有。”德拉科用一个高耗能黑魔法开启了逆于黑暗阵法的夜视能力，快速观察四周告知其他三人目前的状况，然后他很快地抬手用火焰熊熊甩了过去。哈利，赫敏，莫言听了，也很快地用最有效的火焰咒对付了自己面前的炸尾螺。火焰咒扔出去，只有某种魔法生物被击中然后哀号的声音，火焰没能照明。在火焰咒的攻击下，炸尾螺很快就不复存在，然后袭来的，又是沉沉的寂静。  
  
不知道又过了多久，德拉科的声音又打破了寂静：“八目巨蛛，幼体，一个小型群落。”  
  
以四人的能力，完全可以凭感受魔力波动确定位置，所以即使是在一片黑暗里遇上一群八目巨蛛这种危险的魔法生物，还是幼体的，他们应付起来还是绰绰有余的，哈利一边甩出无声咒语一边想起了上一世他和罗恩二年级的禁林之旅。貌似八目巨蛛全身上下都是魔药药材？可惜了……  
  
紧跟着八目巨蛛，后面又来了好几只哈利熟悉的鹰头马身有翼兽，处于狂躁状态中的鹰头马身有翼兽是极具攻击性和危险性的，加上它们可以飞行，它们比起前两种魔法生物要难对付许多。  
  
紧接其后的，是犄角锋利而有毒的毒角兽，毒角兽的角能够刺穿一切东西，从皮肤到金属，它的角中有一种致命的液体，会让任何被注入这种液体的物体爆炸。之后是狮身鹰首兽，原产希腊的一种XXXX级魔法生物，生性凶猛。下一个听起来就“亲切”得多了——巨怪，五只巨怪，还附带石肤咒，德拉科自动地多揽下了一只巨怪，四人用的是物理攻击，哈利觉得这样的攻击最有用了。巨怪之后的魔法生物相比前几个要好一点儿了，是一群鸟蛇，来自远东和印度，一种有翅膀的两条腿动物，长着蛇的身体，身上有羽毛，体长可达十五英尺。不过鸟蛇的攻击性并不算强，德拉科抢先几个黑魔法帮大家解决了全部的鸟蛇。下一种魔法生物的到来寂静无声，差点让它偷袭成功，是的，只有一只，但也够他们四人受的了，这是一只囊毒豹，产于东非，是一种体型庞大的豹子，尽管身体庞大，但行动时却悄无声息，它呼出的气息会引起致命的疾病。哈利，德拉科，赫敏和莫言合力围攻才最后把这头豹子解决。  
  
“我们顶的上一百多个熟练的巫师了。（1）”赫敏一边顺着呼吸一边说。  
  
还没来得及换口气，就来了另一群八目巨蛛，这次是成年的巨蛛，攻击性比幼体要强许多倍，所幸它们没说什么话试图让四人分心而是直接进攻。德拉科发现某种简洁的黑魔法火焰对八目巨蛛的丝线很有效果，所以他快速地教给了赫敏和莫言，哈利？他的体制不可能这么快用一个全新的黑魔法。而德拉科自己则用地狱火焰直接攻击——很有效。德拉科甚至还控制着火焰从哈利头顶上过去击退了哈利身后的一只试图偷袭的八目巨蛛。  
  
“该死，是五足怪！”德拉科带着点气喘的声音在四人刚刚对付完八目巨蛛之后重重击打着其他三人的耳膜。五足怪是一种高度危险的食肉动物，对人类有特别的嗜好。它的身体紧挨着地面，上面覆盖着厚厚的红棕色毛发，五条腿上也是这种毛发，每条腿末端长着一只畸形的脚。这里的四个人读的书也都不算少，关于神奇动物的介绍中，这种被划分为XXXXX级的魔法生物，可以说是及其危险的存在——至少龙没有它偏好人|肉和嗜血好斗！  
  
“让我来。”德拉科冷静地看着逼近的几只五足怪，说，然后他收起辅助施咒的魔杖，深深地呼吸，然后闭上眼睛，吟唱起萨拉查教授给他的杀伤性黑巫术中最强的那种。哈利感受到空气中很快地聚集起一种东西，浓稠而让他感到不适应，他知道，这就是那种由德拉科控制的魔力因子，偏黑暗的，以他的体质当然不适应。哈利虽然在一片黑暗中看不到正在吟唱咒文的男孩，到他能想象地出来男孩平静但又冷酷的面容，不停张开闭合的薄唇，像指挥家一样优雅挥动的双手。  
  
吟唱结束的同时，一种令人作呕的，鲜血和肉一起从内部爆炸的声音充斥了整个黑暗的大厅。  
  
“真恶心，”赫敏喃喃到，“德拉科，你还好吧？”  
  
哈利明显地感受到身旁笔挺的身子晃动了一下，他忙伸手扶住因为魔力消耗过多而失力的男孩：“德拉科？！”  
  
“我，还好，”德拉科的声音还是那样的坚定，“接下来你们得帮帮我了，竟然，来了三只，人头狮身蝎尾兽……”  
  
人头狮身蝎尾兽，产于希腊，长着人的脑袋，狮子的躯干和蝎子的尾巴，它的皮几乎排斥所有已知的咒语，任何人被它蛰一下，都会当场毙命。  
  
不过有一件事值得庆幸，这里的四个人，都会不少所谓的非“已知咒语”。赫敏当即在四人周围划下魔法阵防止人头狮身蝎尾兽尾巴上的毒刺偷袭，而莫言则在法阵上加上一条符咒加强法阵强度。哈利一手扶着德拉科一手拿出带来的魔力补充魔药喂德拉科喝下。  
  
对于哈利，德拉科，在罗伊娜帮助下已有高于常人的魔力的赫敏以及体质特殊的莫言来说，即使是萨拉查和戈德里克制作的魔力补充魔药也是杯水车薪，更不用说为了侵入赫敏的幻境而消耗大量魔力的哈利和刚刚为了杀死那些五足怪而使用了黑巫术的德拉科了。喝完带来的魔力补充药剂，德拉科也只是勉强恢复，再次使用黑巫术，哪怕是高段黑魔法都有点困难。其实，从某种意义上来说，魔力消耗过多对于魔力强大的巫师来说，比外伤还痛苦——那种被抽干净的感觉，无法描述。所以对付人头狮身蝎尾兽，是由赫敏和莫言支撑防护法阵，哈利用高段白魔法攻击——白巫术他还没能学到——组成的。  
  
高段白魔法对于人头狮身蝎尾兽来说没有黑魔法有效，而哈利会的黑魔法，理所当然的，属于“已知魔咒”的范畴。所以对付人头狮身蝎尾兽这一任务，哈利做得很是吃力，十几分钟僵持下来，他也才杀死了一头人头狮身蝎尾兽。支撑魔法阵也是需要大量魔力的，况且是抵挡这种强大的魔法生物的攻击。所以在哈利全力对付第二个人头狮身蝎尾兽的时候，赫敏还是忍不住说：“哈利，我快……支撑不住了。”赫敏终归是麻瓜出身的女巫，即使有罗伊娜的悉心帮助，魔力和其他三人比起来还是差了不止一点两点的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）来源于《神奇动物在哪里》  
> 这一章里出现的所有魔法生物及其介绍，全部参照《神奇动物在哪里》。


	10. 盖勒特·格林德沃

赫敏的魔力最终支持不住，让那防护法阵一下子塌了一半，虽然莫言极力支持，但竟还是让人头狮身蝎尾兽抓了个空子，带着毒刺的尾巴直直刺向正全力攻击另一头人头狮身蝎尾兽的哈利的后背。因为全身脱力而跪坐在地的赫敏和因为忙于支持保护法阵的莫言在一片漆黑中自然看不到那悄无声息的毒刺，但是开启了夜视的德拉科却是看得清清楚楚。  
  
“哈利！”  
  
“怎么……诶呦！”哈利听到铂金男孩熟悉的呼唤，带着惊恐，正要抽空回应，只觉得身后一阵重击，像是个人，挡在了他的身后，继而滑落下去。哈利觉得不妙，一边攻击着莫言支撑着的保护法阵外的人头狮身蝎尾兽一边担忧地大吼：“赫敏，看看德拉科！”  
  
赫敏看到一片黑暗之中，突然有了一点亮亮的，墨绿色的荧光，就在哈利的身后，靠近地面的地方，她摸过去，“德拉科？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
回应她的是男孩忍着痛苦的鼻音，赫敏慌了，“德拉科，德拉科？你不会……被……刺到了吧？！”  
  
“就是……这样，让那畜|生偷了……空子。”德拉科能感觉得到左边锁骨处蔓延开来的毒液，正一点点蚕食着他的神经系统，“不要管我……你们，继续。”  
  
“德，德拉科？”正在进攻的哈利的声音带着明显的颤抖，他听到了刚刚赫敏与德拉科的对话，“你，被刺到了？”  
  
“管好你自己那边！”德拉科吼了一句回去，疼痛透过正在被麻痹的神经传输到他的大脑，就像有形的一样，不同于钻心剜骨的一种疼痛，却同样难以忍受，额角的汗珠流到嘴角，带着淡淡的咸味。不能就这样等死，德拉科咬咬牙，开始低声吟唱着一段上古魔文。  
  
哈利在听到德拉科说他被人头狮身蝎尾兽刺到的时候，觉得全身的血液都冻结了一半，手还在僵硬地抬起放下，成打的白魔法甩出去，大脑却早已空白一片，只有那“德拉科挡在我身后挡下了毒刺”在脑海里回旋。过了也许十几秒，也许十几年，哈利垂下了手，喃喃到：“德拉科……德拉科……德拉科……”  
  
他薇薇安的！竟然伤害到了德拉科！  
  
莫言吃力地靠着遗传下来的深厚内力支撑着保护法阵，此时此刻，她真的无暇顾及身边的了，她必须要保护身边的三个人不再受外面虎视眈眈的人头狮身蝎尾兽的攻击。突然，她感觉到一股强大而不稳定的魔力在身边翻腾着。如同炸弹一般，突然爆发开来，魔力的波动几乎可见，如同□□爆炸之后的强大的波动一般，不过，这是有方向性的，直指保护法阵外的人头狮身蝎尾兽。莫言瞬间听到了野兽的嘶吼，那种如同忍受着地狱之火的痛苦引发的吼叫一般。快结束了吧，莫言深深地呼吸，想到。  
  
“停下来。”  
  
一个不属于这四个人的，但又熟悉的声音传过来，四人甚至能想象出声音的主人难得地皱着眉头的样子。  
  
“哈利，停下。”  
  
来人穿过莫言的保护法阵，来到了刚刚魔力暴动的黑发男孩身边，用手轻轻搭上了男孩的肩膀。  
  
突然爆炸开来的光明使得哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言都惊了一下，再次看清楚四周的时候，四人完全放下心来，因为他们的面前站着如假包换的霍格沃茨四巨头，他们可敬的老师。  
  
一头黑色长发的萨拉查快步走向坐在地上的铂金男孩身边，蹲下身花了几秒钟检查德拉科的伤势，然后很快地在自己的左手小指上划开一个口子，把自己的血喂给了正处于昏迷边缘的德拉科。  
  
“哈利……没事了，德拉科也没事了，”戈德里克看着身边比自己矮两个头的黑发男孩，“现在，把你的左手伸出来。”  
  
哈利身子微微颤抖，他看了一眼萨拉查怀里解毒之后渐渐清醒过来的铂金头发的男孩，然后又看向面前的老师，有点反应迟缓似的，把左手伸了出去。  
  
戈德里克握住哈利的左手，手腕上德拉科送的空间手镯静静地挂在那里，戈德里克暗笑了一下，用右手握住了哈利细瘦的手腕处，帮助哈利调理着体内乱七八糟如台风过境一般的魔力，同时把自己的魔力传给哈利一点点以让哈利体内的魔力流不要枯竭——可不是什么人都能承受得了戈德里克·格兰芬多的纯粹的白色魔力的。  
  
“好好调整一下，我们去见第一代黑魔王。”过了好一会儿，戈德里克放下哈利的手腕，递给黑发男孩两瓶魔药。  
  
哈利的双眸已经从十几分钟前的失神恢复过来，重新焕发出光彩，他瞥了一眼手中的两瓶魔药，确认是体力补充和荣光药剂之后就担忧地看向正坐在地上的德拉科和萨拉查的方向：“斯莱特林院长，德拉科他……”  
  
“我有那么容易挂吗？”出乎意料地，铂金短发的男孩抬起头来看着紧张担忧的黑色乱发男孩，愠怒地质问。  
  
萨拉查站起身，淡淡地说：“强制停止血液流动制止毒液蔓延，风险极高，但是有效。”  
  
哈利先是一愣，而后欢快地扑了过去：“德拉科！你没事真好！我担心死你了！”  
  
德拉科只觉得肩头一重，一头乱糟糟的黑发就撞在了他的脸颊旁边，暹罗猫一样的男孩死死地侧抱住他的肩，脑袋埋在他的肩窝里面，闷闷地说：“我还以为……你要死了……如果不是斯莱特林院长……”  
  
“好啦～”德拉科的嘴角不由自主地爬上了一个美好的弧度，他拍了拍哈利的后背，“我不是好好的吗？如果是你被刺到了，我们失去的就是攻击主力了，别自责啊。”说着，他拿自己的额头抵住哈利光洁的额头，“你信任我吗？“  
  
“当然。”哈利望进那双银灰色的眸子，喃喃到。  
  
德拉科笑了，“那就相信我一直会在这里，只要你回头，就能看到我还在陪着你，我不会离开。”亦是喃喃低语，一如承诺。  
  
“赫敏～我们的两位小帅哥在这里海誓山盟，把我们给忘掉了啦～太伤人心啦～！”  
  
带着浓浓笑意的声音从两人身边传来，抬头只见恢复正常的莫言一脸“你们怎么能这样”的表情堪称哀怨地看着两人。哈利和德拉科相视一笑，一起站起身来一边一个搂住莫言和从罗伊娜那儿闻声过来的赫敏，四个人围成一个圆圈，目光交错，带着不必言明的一切。  
  
“Together，Forever！”  
  
——————————我是纽蒙迦德的分割线——————————  
  
“很有创意的魔法阵，”罗伊娜最后说，“一开始的动力是空气中的魔力因子，但是接下来的动力，则是法阵中的人释放的魔力，所以，攻击得越多，来的魔法生物越危险。”  
  
“老师……你们一直在？”哈利有点艰难地问道。  
  
戈德里克耸耸肩：“我们就在你们身后看着你们的表现，总体来说，还不错。”  
  
“不……院长，我没有看出这是法阵……是我的错……”在罗伊娜的教导下专攻魔法阵和古魔文的赫敏自责地说。  
  
“总结回去再说，我们来这儿是要见一见第一代黑魔王的。”赫尔加拍了拍赫敏的肩膀温和地说。  
  
“So，”戈德里克挥了挥手，“第一代黑魔王，盖勒特·格林德沃，现在可否让我们一睹芳颜了呢？”  
  
话音刚落，辉煌的大厅的一面就出现了一扇做工精美的铁门，铁门缓缓打开，里面传出一个刚刚开始的时候四人听过的声音：“请进。”  
  
“呵，我们来这儿，能不是'本色出演'吗？”德拉科冷笑一声，抢先说到，意指铁门上的使伪装退去的魔法，“再说……如果我们之中的人如果有意伪装，这小魔咒也识别不了。”  
  
“别废话啦，德拉科，走啦，现在都凌晨三点了。”哈利看着德拉科那副“斯莱特林”的欠抽样儿就无奈，拽着铂金小贵族就往里走。八人就这样走进了那扇铁门。  
  
“堪比马尔福庄园，”戈德里克打量着周围的装饰，说到，“没想到格林德沃先生这么会享受。”  
  
星石的天花板，纯古希腊风格的房间，月痴兽，独角兽皮毛制成的丝绒制品，奢华但又不奢靡。——谁都不会想到，纽蒙迦德塔顶，盖勒特·格林德沃被囚禁的地方，竟然是这般的富丽堂皇？  
  
房间里丝绒沙发上那个金发的男子站起身走近，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，与戈德里克相似的特征，但给人以绝对不同的感觉，比如，他的天蓝色的眼睛更显得轻佻，脸上的笑容更显肆意。  
  
“So……What do you want？”盖勒特·格林德沃转身从紫檀木的柜子里取出一瓶红酒，一边倒一边随意地问道。  
  
“霍格沃茨……”戈德里克悠悠地开口，看到第一代黑魔王的背影抖动了一下，“缺少一个称职的黑魔法防御术教授，相信你听说过吉德罗·洛哈特，他就是下一位。我相信——”说着，他拉着沉默的萨拉查随意地坐在了丝绒沙发上，“——第一代黑魔王大人，能够打破你的继任，伏地魔给这个职位下的诅咒。”  
  
格林德沃手持水晶高脚杯转过身，斜靠着身后的柜子，饶有兴致地打量着房间里的八人：“八位的身份可不简单，马尔福，波特，莫家族的继承人，以及，麻种？……算了，我不在意这个，但是，I said，No。”  
  
“邓不利多快要退休了，”德拉科接过话，“或者说，我们会接管霍格沃茨，伏地魔也将消逝，那位令人尊敬的白巫师阿不思·邓不利多将会从自己的'人生目标'中解放出来，那时，你不会觉得他会来纽蒙迦德找你吧？”  
  
格林德沃眯起了天蓝色的眼睛，带着一丝危险的气息看着坦然自若的德拉科·马尔福，后者并不在意地似笑非笑地回看着他，“您将会是个很好的教授，格林德沃先生。”  
  
僵持了几分钟，格林德沃一仰头喝掉杯里的葡萄酒，然后大步走到一张单人沙发里坐下，看上去如对面的八人一样自在：“我可不想和那老家伙打交道——霍格沃茨聘请教授需要和校长签订契约，况且，洛哈特不是新的黑防教授么？”  
  
“契约就在这里，还烦请签个名。”戈德里克微微一笑——不同于平时爽朗笑容，这是那种哈利都认得的，谈判时的招牌笑容——拿出一张羊皮纸漂浮到沙发之间的茶几上。  
  
格林德沃自是好奇这八人的来历的，于是直接拿了过来，也不认为对面的人会在这上面有什么花招，略略地一扫，亦是与底下的圣徒给他的资料上的霍格沃茨教授聘约没什么差别，不过是还是校长签字的地方的名字有了改变，格林德沃一扫，便觉得不简单。  
  
Hogwarts  
  
——这就是签在那里的名字。  
  
“可否……”格林德沃一手拿着羊皮纸，重新打量对面的人，“知会一下尊姓大名？”  
  
“德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科最先报上名字，不过格林德沃肯定也清楚他是谁。  
  
“哈利·波特。”靠在德拉科身边的哈利含笑点头示意，他不怕身份问题，肯定会有牢不可破咒的。  
  
“言·莫。”莫言此刻也收起了平日阳光温暖的笑容，露出了作为莫氏家族继承人的一面。  
  
“赫敏·格兰杰。”赫敏微笑着同样有礼地点头示意。  
  
这四个孩子格林德沃并不太在意，前三个他都认识，最后一个是麻种，不过这四人的身份加上关系就很值得怀疑了。但是重点不在这儿，格林德沃把头转向另一张长沙发上的两男两女，对于这四人的身份，他真的连一个猜想没有。  
  
戈德里克看了看正似笑非笑看看他们，又看看格林德沃的四个学生，不由得笑了笑，真实姓名这次是要说的，也没关系，于是金发巫师咳了咳，一脸阳光灿烂的微笑：“我的名字，是戈德里克·格兰芬多。”


	11. 黑魔法防御术教授

“我的名字，是戈德里克·格兰芬多。”  
  
哈利四人正想看格林德沃的表情，竟一刹那感受到一股强大的魔力从格林德沃那儿汹涌而来，直逼微笑着的戈德里克。哈利觉得头有点昏昏的难受，德拉科搂住哈利的肩膀，暗自施着无声的缓和咒。看向戈德里克那儿，汹涌的魔力之下，他还是微笑着，谈笑自若，“格林德沃先生的魔力果然带着黑色的气息啊。”说着，把自己的魔压释放了一点出来，霎时又是纯白的魔力波动汹涌地过去，如同两股巨浪相遇一般。值得一说的是，这下子是哈利在为德拉科缓和了，虽说他们两人可以释放自己的魔压以缓和，但是这种情况下，他们还是不要掺和的好……  
  
格林德沃作为第一代黑魔王，体质或多或少还是偏向黑魔法的，所以戈德里克纯粹的白魔法的波动长驱直入让他的确很不好受。好几分钟之后，戈德里克仍然面带笑容地收回魔压，“我是戈德里克·格兰芬多。”  
  
“萨拉查·斯莱特林。”萨拉查坐在戈德里克身边，头也不抬地在玩弄着手上的尾戒。  
  
“罗伊娜·拉文克劳。”萨拉查边上是罗伊娜，黑色长发的女士已面露倦色。  
  
“赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。”赫尔加还是点了点头表示尊敬。  
  
“那么……”戈德里克向后靠去，双手抱胸，“现在，格林德沃先生，我想你应该想好了要不要签，当然了，附加一个牢不可破咒，保证你不会把我们四个人的身份以及他们四个——”他示意哈利他们，“——的特殊身份泄露或暗示出去，他们四人是我们选定的学徒。”  
  
格林德沃表面上看不出一丝波澜，但是很明显，他已经明白了霍格沃茨四巨头就在他面前这一难以相信的事实。沉默了一会儿，他抬手召来羽毛笔，在受聘人处签上了“盖勒特·格林德沃”。  
  
“如果你想要用假名——这我们理解——签在那后面，真名只有我们九人看得到。”戈德里克饶有兴致地看着格林德沃签名，补充说。格林德沃闻言，很快在后面又补上了一个名字——罗密欧·特瑞勒格【Romeo·Trelleg】，然后递给了戈德里克，“谢谢您，阁下。”出乎意料地，格林德沃，第一代黑魔王，对戈德里克·格兰芬多，霍格沃茨第一任校长道谢。  
  
戈德里克颔首示意，扫了一眼契约，嘴角微微挑了一下，然后又正色说：“请在开学之前把你的黑魔法防御术课程书单寄给我，或者马尔福先生——”他示意那边的德拉科，“——希望能在开学晚宴上准时见到你，不过，如果你想提前出场，我也不介意。”说着，他第一个站起身，理了理身上简单的旅行斗篷，“里欧·克里多葛，格兰芬多新二年级学生。开学见，格林德沃教授。”  
  
“路西法·雷萨拉斯。”萨拉查跟着戈德里克站起身，淡淡地说。  
  
“弥涅尔瓦·安薇尔。”罗伊娜也一起站起来了，她觉得自己明天早上要睡个懒觉。  
  
“麦勒斯·艾格勒。”赫尔加温和地笑一笑，“孩子们，回去了。”  
  
哈利他们四人闻声很快地站起来，一一向他们未来的黑魔法防御术教授行礼，然后离开了所谓的“牢房”——或者是豪宅。  
  
“我们直接幻影移形，”离开塔顶，戈德里克瞬间换了一张脸，那种轻松与阳光又回到了他的脸上，“已经快五点了，哈利？你跟我。”说着拽过也放松下来毫无顾忌地打着哈欠的哈利，直接幻影移形离开了纽蒙迦德。其他六人也是师徒两人由老师带着学徒打破纽蒙迦德的反幻影移形阵离开纽蒙迦德。  
  
一切仍然平静，一如，什么都没有发生过一般。  
  
——————————我是又过去了几天的分割线——————————  
  
［嗨，莱尔，我回来了。］  
  
8月21日深夜，女贞路4号，二楼最小的那个卧室。  
  
只见一个有着黑色乱发的十二岁男孩凭空出现在小小的卧室里，傻笑着对床上的一条蛇说着蛇语。  
  
［欢迎回来～］莱尔拍拍尾巴，打了个哈欠，［赫敏打来了个电话，请你明天去对角巷见，直到开学我们就住破釜酒吧了。］  
  
［混淆咒？］哈利嘴角抽|抽，一边坐到床沿一边问，他可不信弗农姨夫会不发飙。  
  
［嗯哼。］莱尔用鼻音作答，［睡吧，明天我们一早就走，我也呆腻了。］  
  
哈利怜爱地摸了摸莱尔的小脑袋，答应着：［睡吧，老师和斯莱特林院长都搬进破釜酒吧了，我的训练是断不了了。］  
  
没有回答，小蛇已经在柔软的枕头上睡着了，哈利笑了笑，也和衣睡下了。  
  
第二天早上，哈利带着旅行箱，在早餐之后告别了德思礼一家，离开了女贞路4号，乘坐骑士公共汽车（总不能幻影移形吧，费格太太看着呢）来到了伦敦对角巷入口：破釜酒吧。  
  
哈利其实有点急，自从从纽蒙迦德回到马尔福庄园，他就没见过萨拉查或者是汤姆，戈德里克对他说是萨拉查去和他的后裔长谈了，过几天，也就是今天，他们住进破釜酒吧之后会跟他说说情况。所以萨拉查和汤姆·里德尔——我们以后就叫他伊威尔·斯莱特林好了——之间的谈话具体内容，我们便不得而知了。所以一在酒吧汤姆那儿登记入住之后，哈利就急匆匆地赶向二楼，凭借着学徒信物的感应找到了戈德里克——萨拉查当然和戈德里克住在一起。  
  
“笃，笃。”  
  
“哈利？进来吧。”听到老师的回应，哈利才敢推门进去。  
  
这是一间普通的破釜酒吧的客房，嗯，双人床的那种，萨拉查正坐在书桌前看着一卷羊皮纸而戈德里克正翻着一本《和西藏雪人共度的一年》。看到哈利进来，戈德里克从书里抬起头来，露出白白的牙齿，竟与书皮上的吉德罗·洛哈特有几分相似。哦，好吧，他们都是金发碧眼，“哦，哈利，正好，这里有两样东西给你。”说着，戈德里克拿出一个空间袋从里面掏东西。先拿出来的，是一张画像。哈利忙接过来，上面是一张不算陌生的脸，却是不动的。  
  
“你的祖先，查鲁斯·波特。”戈德里克解释到，“这是他当初留给我们四人的画像，魔法画像在波特庄园，你也见过。如今我们也无以为赠，权当今年给你的生日礼物了。”  
  
哈利使劲点了点头，道谢。只见戈德里克笑笑，又拿出来一枚戒指：“这个亦是你的生日礼物，但是这是我转赠给你的，来自伊威尔·斯莱特林。”  
  
哈利心一惊，戈德里克手中的戒指出奇的眼熟，接过来一看，竟就是那对他命名为“水晶的记忆”的戒指中给了伊威尔的那枚。哈利拿着水晶戒指的手都在颤抖，“Why？”  
  
“他说很抱歉让你看到了一个不再是汤姆的汤姆，他不配再拥有这枚戒指，”坐在书桌前的萨拉查头也不回地开口了，“他还说当他有脸再面对你的时候，希望你还能原意把这枚戒指给他。”  
  
“伊威尔……他……”哈利看看手心里的戒指，又抬头看着萨拉查和戈德里克，“他在哪儿？”  
  
“他去赎罪了，”戈德里克干脆地说，“我们四个都认为他应该先去赎清从前的罪过，才能真正重生，然后带领斯莱特林复兴。希望你能理解，哈利。”  
  
哈利紧紧握住戒指，坚定地看向戈德里克海蓝色的眼睛，说：“我明白，犯下的错误，就要勇于承担。”  
  
“哈利？哈利？”又是一阵敲门声，拉文克劳小女巫的声音清脆干练，“韦斯莱一家到了，我们该下去了。”  
  
哈利把两个意料之外的生日礼物收到空间手镯里面，向两位创始人行礼之后，离开了房间和门外的赫敏会和一起下楼去。  
  
“嗨，哈利，好久不见！”罗恩看到哈利，热情地给了好友一个拥抱，哈利也微笑着回抱过去，“好久不见，罗恩。——韦斯莱夫人，韦斯莱先生，您好。还有金妮，你好。”说着，他又不得不接受一次韦斯莱夫人过于热情的拥抱，然后给还怯怯的红发小女孩一个温和的笑容。  
  
“嗨，乔治，嗨，弗雷德。”哈利一一和双胞胎击掌问候，“你好，珀西。”哈利最后煞有介事地停在格兰芬多现任级长面前，说。  
  
“你好，哈利。”哈利的问候正是珀西吃的那一套，他也煞有介事地伸出手来和哈利握了握，弄得周围的一群人忍俊不禁。见面问候结束，一行人“浩浩荡荡”地往对角巷杀去。  
  
他们在银行外的大理石台阶上分手了。珀西嘀咕着要买一根新羽毛笔，弗雷德和乔治看到了他们在霍格沃茨学校的朋友李·乔丹。韦斯莱夫人和金妮要去一家卖旧袍子的商店。韦斯莱先生坚持要带格兰杰一家去破釜酒吧喝一杯。  
  
“一小时后在丽痕书店集合，给你们买课本。”韦斯莱夫人一面交代，一面带着金妮动身离开，“不许去翻倒巷！”她冲着双胞胎兄弟的背影喊。  
  
一小时后，他们向丽痕书店走去，去书店的人远不止他们几个。他们惊讶地发现店门外挤了一大群人，都想进去。楼上拉出了一条大横幅：  
  
吉德罗·洛哈特签名出售自传《会魔法的我》，今日下午12：30――4：30。  
  
哈利和赫敏互相对视一眼，默契地笑了笑，罗恩打量着书店橱窗上的那个金色头发的男人的海报，最后得出结论：“他还能笑得更傻一点吗？真弄不懂为什么妈妈这么喜欢他。”  
  
人群中似乎大部分都是韦斯莱夫人这个年纪的女巫。一位面色疲惫的男巫站在门口说：“女士们，安静……不要拥挤……当心图书……”  
  
没办法，教材还是要买的，哈利、罗恩和赫敏从人缝里钻了进去。弯弯曲曲的队伍从门口一直排到书店后面，吉德罗·洛哈特就在那里签名售书。他们每人抓了一本《与女鬼决裂》，偷偷跑到韦斯莱一家和格兰杰夫妇排队的地方。  
  
“哦，你们可来了，太好了。”韦斯莱夫人有点激动地说。她呼吸急促，不停地拍着头发，脸也有点红，“我们一会儿就能见到他了……”  
  
渐渐地，他们望见吉德罗·洛哈特了。他坐在桌子后面，被他自己的大幅照片包围着，照片上的那些脸全都在向人群眨着眼睛，闪露着白得耀眼的牙齿。真正的洛哈特穿着件跟勿忘我花一样蓝色的长袍，与他的蓝眼睛正好相配。尖顶巫师帽俏皮地歪戴在一头鬈发上。一个脾气暴躁的矮个子男人举着一个黑色的大照相机，在他前前后后跳来跳去地拍照。每次闪光灯炫目地一闪，相机里便喷出一股股紫色的烟雾。  
  
“嗨，赫敏，我必须得告诉你一件事，”哈利微微歪头，和正唾弃手中的书的拉文克劳小女巫咬耳朵，引起后者的注意之后，哈利说了下去，“你可是曾经十分迷恋这位我们还未上任就下任了的黑魔法防御术教授哦～”  
  
“哦，哈利！”赫敏掐了坏笑着的黑发男孩一把，压低声音咆哮，“那不是'曾经'！那还没发生过！我无法想象我对着这家伙花痴的样子！他长得也不怎么样好不好？！”  
  
“啊，是啊……嘶……”哈利说着，一边揉着被掐的地方，“前提是你有格兰芬多院长和我们的下一位黑魔法防御术教授作对比。”  
  
吉德罗·洛哈特听到了哈利的声音——但是没听清。他抬起头来，看到了哈利。他盯着哈利看了一会儿，跳起来喊道：“这不是哈利·波特吗？”  
  
人群让开一条路，兴奋地低语着。洛哈特冲上前来，抓住哈利的胳膊（“看，连跳起来的样子都没法比——一会儿见！”），把他拉到前面，全场爆发出一阵掌声。哈利觉得无比地无奈，他应该小心的，洛哈特握着他的手让摄影师拍照。矮个子男人疯狂地连连按动快门，阵阵浓烟飘到韦斯莱一家身上。  
  
“笑得真漂亮，哈利。”洛哈特自己也展示着一口晶亮的牙齿，“咱们俩可以上第一版。”  
  
——这是我的耻辱。哈利如是想。  
  
当他终于放开哈利的手时，哈利手指都麻木了。他想溜回韦斯莱一家那里，可洛哈特的一只胳膊还搭在他肩上，把他牢牢夹在身边。哈利回想了一下接下来发生的事情，突然就心情好了不少。  
  
“女士们先生们，”洛哈特大声说，挥手让大家安静，“这是多么不同寻常的一刻！我要借这个绝妙的场合宣布一件小小的事情，这件事我压了一段时间一直没有说。年轻的哈利今天走进丽痕书店时，只是想买我的自传――我愿意当场把这本书免费赠送给他――”又是一片掌声，“――可他不知遭，”洛哈特继续说，并摇晃了哈利一下，弄得他眼镜滑到了鼻尖上，“他不久将得到比拙作《会魔法的我》更有价值的东西，实际上，他和他的同学们将得到一个真正的、会魔法的我。不错，女士们先生们，我无比愉快和自豪地宣布，今年九月，我将成为霍格沃茨魔法学校的黑魔法防御术课教师！”  
  
又是一阵掌声。哈利在狂热的家庭主妇中看到了赫敏在微笑的脸——和罗伊娜很是神似，一般这个时候都不会有什么好事。哈利眨眨眼睛，他读懂了赫敏的唇语：“好戏开场！”  
  
“不，你不会。”  
  
喧闹的掌声中，从书店门口传来的，带着明显的嘲讽意味的话显得那么的刺耳。


	12. 谁是教授

听到这肆意的语调，哈利惊诧地看向赫敏得意的笑脸和丽痕书店的门口，只见曾使西方魔法界震动的第一代黑魔王，盖勒特·格林德沃，带着他那肆意不羁的笑容，站在那儿。哈利从纽蒙迦德回来之后曾经和赫敏，莫言，德拉科讨论过格林德沃是如何保持容貌不老的，结果是莫言一脸惊讶地说出了答案：曾有德国的，自称“圣徒”的巫师去费尽力气找到过龙氏，用不知什么的代价，换回了两枚保颜丹。当时这件事在中国魔法界引发了讨论，毕竟很多年没有西方巫师来过东方了，所以莫言曾听过父母谈起，故记得了，只是没想到竟在这里找到丹药的下落。格林德沃能有现在这个样子，就是保颜丹和魔法石的综合效果。  
  
洛哈特亮闪闪的笑容晃动了一下，哈利趁机赶快逃离了签售桌，来到赫敏和韦斯莱一家边上，把洛哈特给他的书一股脑倒在金妮的坩锅里面，说：“一会儿我再买一套没他签名的。”  
  
“抱歉，这位先生，”洛哈特很不容易地保持了他时时刻刻的笑容，“你说什么？”  
  
“我说……”格林德沃一步一步悠哉悠哉地走近人头攒动却又十分安静的书店，“你不是霍格沃茨下一学期的黑魔法防御术教授。”  
  
哈利和赫敏偷偷地笑，罗恩看着洛哈特傻乎乎的笑容也不爽，于是跟着他们俩也偷笑起来。可是其他吉德罗·洛哈特的铁杆粉丝们就不高兴了，代表人物：莫丽·韦斯莱。一批中年家庭妇女低下头交头接耳叽叽喳喳讨论关于进来的这个人的话的真实性。  
  
“对不起，先生，我认为我就是霍格沃茨下一学期的黑魔法防御术教授，邓不利多校长和我面谈的，我这里还有已经生效的魔法契约！”洛哈特脸上的笑容把持不住了，头上的巫师帽也歪了，他说着，手忙脚乱地掏出一卷羊皮纸展开给众人看，“就在这里！”羊皮纸上的内容和当时戈德里克给格林德沃签的那张没什么区别，不过是这一张上面的签名是阿不思·邓不利多和吉德罗·洛哈特罢了。不过格林德沃签的那一张可不算简单，那个替代了校长签名的“Hogwarts”可是四巨头加上哈利他们四人，一人一个字母合起来的，四巨头是霍格沃茨现任所有者，而哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言则是霍格沃茨名正言顺的继承人，所以这一个“Hogwarts”的效力是在那个校长签名之上的，校长不过是代霍格沃茨所有者行使雇佣教授的权利罢了。  
  
那些盖勒特的铁杆粉丝一见邓不利多签名的魔法契约，便很快地开始了对于正面不改色的盖勒特·前黑魔王·现黑防教授·格林德沃开始了口头攻击，赫敏一边看着一边跟同样贴着楼梯置身事外的哈利和罗恩说这实在是太像麻瓜界里那些明星的粉丝们了。同时，赫敏给了哈利一个眼神：格林德沃不会发火伤及无辜吧？  
  
哈利笑了笑，一个眼神回过去：不会的，如果他真这样了，也会被卸任的。——再说，还有我们呢。哈利示意赫敏看楼上，赫敏顺着看上去，只见一大一小铂金贵族正冷眼看戏呢。德拉科感觉到哈利和赫敏的眼神，冲他们愉快地眨了眨眼睛。  
  
只见那格林德沃也不恼，只慢悠悠地边走近边拉长了腔调说：“可洛哈特先生，我也有一张下一学期的黑魔法防御术聘书。”说着，一挥手招出那张签下的契约展开来。一时间丽痕书店里吵吵嚷嚷，那个矮个子的摄影师觉得自己似乎有机会升职了。  
  
只见洛哈特的脸涨成了他最爱的紫罗兰色，他死死盯着那张契约，似乎要把它看穿，最后他又露出平日里招牌式的笑容：“先生，我看你的契约不合常理。”——哈利忙背过身去以防自己笑得太大声——“那儿分明应该是校长签名而你的……”他自以为是地笑了笑，“是霍格沃茨！难道一个城堡能够自己聘用教授吗？”他笑着问书店里的大批粉丝，博得了一阵掌声，矮个子摄影师趁机拍了一张照片。  
  
“Well，Well，Well。”格林德沃脸上的笑容愈发肆意张扬，他走到了签售桌前，“让我们把契约放到一起，看看哪个的效力更大。”说着，把两张羊皮纸漂浮到了一起。一时间书店里十分安静，只有突然的闪光灯响声打破了一下寂静。只见那两张羊皮纸一起发出了淡淡的光芒，光线逐渐变亮，笼罩住了两张羊皮纸，也挡住了众人的视线，等到光华褪去，只见洛哈特的那一张魔法聘约上校长签名处一片空白，而格林德沃的那一张上的“Hogwarts”仍在，丝毫没有变动。如果仔细看，你会发现每个字母的字体都不一样，但放在一起却是天作之和一般自然——这便是师徒与至交之间的默契了吧。  
  
再次是一片宁静，直到闪光灯的声音打破了这寂静。哈利突然就想到应该改造引进麻瓜界的照相机和摄像机了，这闪光灯的烟真呛人。只见洛哈特似乎第一次不知道还说什么掩饰自己的无能了。格林德沃戏谑的声音接着说：“我想洛哈特先生应该知道，霍格沃茨的聘约是非同一般的魔法效力强大，只有当聘约遇到高于它的权力的时候，才会被改变。”  
  
于是丽痕书店里面的人开始了关于这个横空出世的，比“伟大的”吉德罗·洛哈特还厉害的金发碧眼的男人是谁的问题的讨论。哈利见状，无奈地摇摇头，给楼上的德拉科使了个眼色，后者心领神会。  
  
韦斯莱夫人带着金妮正处于讨论的中心，当然注意不到自家小女儿的坩锅里面被加了一本黑色的日记本——德拉科在听过这和日记本魂器是如何到达金妮·韦斯莱手中之后，就千方百计不允许自己父亲上去挑衅，梅林的裤子，马尔福家族的家主怎么能当街斗殴！  
  
这边正“暗渡沉舱”，那边一群女巫得出了一个还算中肯的解决方法（还是哈利，赫敏和罗恩在里面掺和才达到的）：让这两位所谓的黑魔法防御术教授决斗一次，看看他们谁更有资格担当这个教授——那些洛哈特的热衷读者对于她们的“英雄”的实力肯定是无比自信。哈利他们三人默默祈祷千万不要把丽痕书店给拆了不然他们的同学可没地方买书了……  
  
最后，在众人的要求下，洛哈特虽然强调了多次今天是签售会不应该决斗什么的，但是无效，他只能硬着头皮上场，而格林德沃则是欣然接受了这个提议。两个金发的男巫在对角巷的大路上摆开架势，倒吸引了更多的人来围观。弗雷德，乔治以及李·乔丹偷偷地在韦斯莱夫人看不见的地方开了赌盘，哈利，赫敏和罗恩很高兴地在“罗密欧·特瑞勒格”上下了点钱——1比11，他们赚大了，不过说实话，一般人都会选择更为著名的洛哈特吧，其实另一个真的更有名。哈利和赫敏心里都是清楚结果的，像罗恩，双胞胎他们押格林德沃，不过是图个爽快，用乔治的话说：“看着那花瓶笑就觉得不靠谱！”  
  
洛哈特和格林德沃互相鞠了躬，哈利低声和赫敏说：“希望洛哈特不要像上一次在圣芒戈度过余生，说真的，他当个小说家不好么？对啦，让他给铂金电影制片场当编剧好啦！制片场正在筹备中呢，拿他打广告多好，保准一堆粉丝看他的电影！对，他还可以当演员，对他这个花瓶来说，再适合不过了！还保证了票房！”说着，哈利越觉得有戏，当即双面镜了德拉科谈了这件事，后者也表达了对这件事的兴趣，去和自家父亲谈了。  
  
这边他们在安排洛哈特的“退役生涯”，那边决斗可要开始了，只见洛哈特和格林德沃背过身走了七步，然后转身——  
  
“诶呦——！”  
  
只听得一声惨叫，是洛哈特发出来的，只不过问题是盖勒特·罗密欧·特瑞勒格·格林德沃还没抬手呢！只见某个哈利认定绝对有表演天赋的男巫正捂着肚子哀号，有几个麻瓜界称作“脑残粉”的急忙冲上去想要扶起洛哈特下台，却被无形的屏障挡住了。这并不是格林德沃干的，是哈利和赫敏，这一次他们要帮着格林德沃确立霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术教授的身份，绝对不能让洛哈特临阵脱逃。  
  
“胃……绞痛。”洛哈特夸张地说道，对面的格林德沃耸耸肩，不在乎地说：“有人布了结界，可不是我干的，所以，我们接着打吧，也许打完了结界就消除了呢。”说着，一挥魔杖无声咒招呼上来。洛哈特仍然捂着肚子，勉勉强强地躲过去。格林德沃不耐了：“拿起你的魔杖来，像个男人一点！”说着，抬手又是一个魔咒招呼过去。  
  
没办法，洛哈特只能拿着魔杖开始迎战，躲避着格林德沃的魔咒，还同时保持着踉踉跄跄的步子，似乎胃还在疼一般。引得下面的粉丝们开始愤怒了，赫敏捅捅哈利：“有什么办法么？”哈利耸肩：“我相信我们的下一任黑魔法防御术教授会有办法的。”  
  
格林德沃似乎也不耐烦了，甩手一个魔咒抽飞了洛哈特，然后解除了结界，大声喊：“有人愿意为这位先生检查一下吗？”无视了洛哈特“断断续续”的“不用了老毛病”之类的话。  
  
不过也真是巧，霍格沃茨医疗翼女王庞弗雷夫人今天来对角巷购买医疗器具，正好碰到了这件事，她作为斯莱特林的毕业生，自然不会是洛哈特的粉丝，她会留意不过是因为她也是霍格沃茨的教职工之一罢了，有意看看邓不利多新聘的这一位黑魔法防御术教授实力如何，还有这位来历不明自称是黑魔法防御术教授的人到底如何。于是她在一众女粉丝之前挤到了魔法搭起来的决斗台上面，一边扶着洛哈特一边“声音洪亮”作自我介绍。英国的巫师，哪一个不是在霍格沃茨度过学校生涯的？哪一个不是孩子在霍格沃茨就读？所以庞弗雷夫人的名声和霍格沃茨其他教授的名声一样大，人群安静下来，看着尽职的女治疗师给诶呦诶呦叫疼的洛哈特检查。  
  
庞弗雷夫人认真地检查着，无论如何这个洛哈特还算是她的半个同事，如果健康状况不佳那就不好了，但是她检查来检查去，一点儿问题没有！她对于自己的医术还是有信心的，可现在她没看出什么毛病，而洛哈特还在叫疼，这可让她为难了。她抬起头跟走近俯下|身的格林德沃悄声说：“特瑞勒格先生，我能力不足，没能查出他有什么问题。”  
  
“算了，”格林德沃拍拍手起身，“也别太不给他面子了，庞弗雷夫人，您能带我们去霍格沃茨见邓不利多校长一面，最终解决这个黑魔法防御术教授人选问题么？”  
  
“乐意效劳，”庞弗雷夫人笑了笑，从格林德沃的话里，她听出来洛哈特是在装病，“副校长麦格教授是和我一同来的，我们可以陪您一起去霍格沃茨。”说着，她也站起身，走下决斗台去找麦格教授了。格林德沃瞥了一眼正跟自己的粉丝说着自己这个胃疼是某年在冰岛被雪人袭击的时候留下的老毛病的洛哈特，冷笑一声，然后一个“声音洪亮”说：“庞弗雷夫人将会带我和洛哈特先生去见邓不利多校长，请他老人家决定最后的人选，谢谢！”然后他眨眨眼，“暑假来对角巷买书的霍格沃茨同学们，我期待开学与你们再见！”说着，看都不看洛哈特一眼就下台走向正赶过来的麦格教授和庞弗雷夫人那儿了。  
  
我想结果我就不用多赘述了，阿不思·邓不利多自是辨别得出聘约的级别的，冲着那个神秘的“Hogwarts”签名，他也得一探究竟，再说了，他见到一个和自己的恋人年轻时长得一模一样的德国人，自然也要留下来试探试探的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卢爹是不知道日记本被换了芯的，所以还是把这玩意扔给了韦斯莱家……历史还是要某种意义上重演。


	13. 开学晚宴

转眼，又到了9月1日，哈利和赫敏欣然答应了韦斯莱一家一起去国王十字车站的邀请，而莫言表示她和赫尔加，罗伊娜，萨拉查，戈德里克他们一起去，德拉科自是从马尔福庄园去。  
  
“珀西第一个。”韦斯莱夫人紧张地看着挂钟说。已经11：55了，他们必须在五分钟内装作漫不经心地穿墙而过。珀西快步走过去，消失了。韦斯莱先生跟着也过去了，接着是弗雷德和乔治。“我带着金妮和赫敏，你们俩紧紧跟上。”韦斯莱夫人对哈利和罗恩说完，抓住金妮的手，带上赫敏一起走向前去，一转眼就消失了。  
  
“咱俩一起过吧，只有一分钟了。”罗恩说。说着，两人也快步往前走，哈利突然皱了皱眉头：入口被封锁了，难道还是多比？不过这没什么，作为霍格沃茨的继承人，这点权限还是有的，所以哈利和罗恩正常地进入了九又四分之三站台，赶上了红色的霍格沃茨特快。  
  
哈利，罗恩和赫敏快步地在车厢里走着，赫敏在半路看到了秋·张，向两个男孩道别离开了。哈利和罗恩在列车最后找了个隔间坐了下来，有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
  
“嗨，不知道我们的新黑魔法防御术教授到底是谁。”罗恩突然想起了这个话题，很是感兴趣地说。  
  
哈利摆弄着眼镜盒（1），笑笑说：“我希望是特瑞勒格先生教我们。”  
  
罗恩使劲点头：“就是，那个洛哈特看着就不靠谱！真不知道为什么妈妈和金妮那么喜欢他。”  
  
“因为他长得不错，写小说写得又好——你看过课本了吗？我说的是洛哈特写的那些。”哈利耸肩，也许洛哈特长得不错，但是跟他见过的戈德里克和格林德沃这两位金发蓝眼的帅哥比起来，就是小巫见大巫了。  
  
“你说这个？”罗恩拿出一本洛哈特的书——上面的洛哈特正在理他的头发——“我看这封面就反胃，还看书呢！如果他真成了黑魔法防御术教授，我都能想象出他一节课从头到尾的废话和闪瞎人的笑容了。”  
  
不得不说，罗恩，你真相了。  
  
过了不久，推小推车的女士就过来笑眯眯地问他们需要什么了，哈利也不含糊，买下了五人份的零食和罗恩一起当午餐。  
  
哈利拆开一个巧克力蛙，一手抓着巧克力蛙一手拆下盒子上的卡片——萨拉查·斯莱特林。哈利看着那张卡片愣了愣，接着一口咬掉了巧克力蛙的脑袋。就在哈利考虑着怎么处置这张卡片的时候，隔间门被拉开了，一个金色头发的身影大大咧咧地一边打招呼一边坐在了哈利身边，是戈德里克。哈利突然就觉得有事情干了。  
  
“嗨，里欧，好久不见，暑假如何？”罗恩还是很喜欢这个很格兰芬多的哥们的。  
  
戈德里克挠挠头，咧开嘴：“就宅在家里，看看书，打打球什么的。”  
  
“嘿，说到球，”罗恩突然想起来什么似的，“二年级就可以参加魁地奇队了！哈利，里欧，到时候我们去参加选拔吧！”  
  
哈利闻言看了看戈德里克，只见戈德里克摸了摸下巴，笑着说：“我没时间参加那么多练习啊，比赛啊什么的，但是我会平时去球场自己飞一飞什么的。”说罢，他看了哈利一眼，哈利其实也不太想参加魁地奇队，但是他理解了狮祖眼神的含义：你需要做格兰芬多真正的领袖。所以哈利权衡了一下，很快说：“罗恩，我和你一起去参加选拔。——嗨，里欧，look at this。”说着，哈利把那张萨拉查·斯莱特林的巧克力蛙卡片递给了身边的戈德里克。  
  
戈德里克接过来扫了一眼，无奈地看了看鬼笑的哈利，说：“连你也打击我，弥涅尔瓦，麦勒斯他们已经给我看过了……”说罢，在手里凝聚一团火焰把卡片烧了个精光。  
  
——————————我是霍格沃茨特快到站的分割线——————————  
  
“哦，我饿死了！”  
  
罗恩一边抱怨着一边快速地拉着哈利，里欧和纳威坐到了格兰芬多长桌相对的两边，拿起摆放整齐的叉子咬起来。  
  
哈利看着对面的红发男孩的举动，无可奈何地耸耸肩，得说点什么转移他的注意力：“嗨，罗恩，教师席上黑魔法防御术教授的位置是空着的！”  
  
哈利成功了，罗恩立马放下叉子仔细看着教师席上的空位——和黑魔法防御术教授位置边上的魔药课教授。没过一会儿，麦格教授拿着分院帽，带着一年级新生走了进来，她把分院帽放在一把小板凳上，走到了一边拿起新生名单准备在分院帽之歌之后叫学生。  
  
分院帽扭动了一下，然后张开嘴巴开始唱歌：  
  
很久很久以前  
我还是顶新帽  
有幸见证了四位最伟大的巫师  
把霍格沃茨建好  
他们有着各自迥逆的理念  
但是却聚集在一起  
格兰芬多说  
他的学生要勇敢  
但同时也要有谋  
拉文克劳说  
她的学生要聪慧  
但同时也要变通  
赫奇帕奇说  
她的学生要勤奋  
但同时也要不屈  
斯莱特林说  
他的学生要精明  
但同时也要真诚  
千年前  
四巨头最后离开了霍格沃茨  
但是呵  
一代代学子们  
你们要相信  
四巨头一直还在这里  
看着你们在他们心血凝聚的学校里面  
学习成长  
现在到我的手里来  
我会告诉你哪个学院是你的归宿  
但是呵  
天真的孩子  
你要记住  
无论有几个学院  
霍格沃茨永远是一体！  
  
歌声终了，大礼堂里很是安静，分院帽向四张学院桌和教师席分别鞠躬，然后安安静静地等待给新生分院。罗恩看着分院帽，一副难以置信的样子。哈利和戈德里克对视一眼，都笑了。  
  
接下来的分院仪式中，金妮·韦斯莱毫无悬念地被分到了格兰芬多，哈利给了坐到罗恩边上的红发小姑娘一个鼓励的微笑，让她脸颊绯红的。扭头，哈利看到了科林·科里维兴冲冲地跑来了格兰芬多长桌，不由得小声地呻|吟了一声，科林的照相癖他永远无法忍受！不过……哈利也想起了上一世最后一战中年龄不够却偷偷留下来最终战死的这个父亲是送奶工的麻种男孩，不由得心一痛，在心里默念：那不会再发生了，永远不会。  
  
分院仪式结束之后，邓不利多校长站起身来，微笑着看着礼堂里的学生，张开他的双臂表示欢迎：“欢迎！欢迎老生们和新生们来到霍格沃茨！”说着，下面一阵掌声，“新的一个学期又要开始了，在晚宴把你们弄得晕晕忽忽之前，我这个老头子还有几句话要说：首先，霍奇夫人说，这个学期的魁地奇队选拔定在九月最后一个周末；费尔奇教授请我提醒大家，他更新了违禁品列表，大家有时间可以去看一看；最后，今年我们迎来了新的一位黑魔法防御术教授——”下面的小动物们看着教授席上的空位，不解，邓不利多摸摸自己的胡子，“这个嘛，这位黑魔法防御术教授罗密欧·特瑞勒格教授有一些个人私事，所以会晚一些……”邓不利多的话还未说完，大礼堂的门被推开了，传来一阵爽朗的笑声：“阿不思，我是绝对不会错过开学晚宴的。”  
  
来者正是盖勒特·格林德沃，他倒不是故意要来这么一个特殊入场，关键是德国那边有很多事情需要他在霍格沃茨安定下来之前处理好，所以第一代黑魔王这个暑假最后十几天真是有的忙的。  
  
整个大礼堂都在打量这位新的黑魔法防御术教授，不过大家也算对他不陌生了——上次在丽痕书店外的对决被那位矮个子的摄影师放到了《预言家日报》副版上去了——所以小动物们看到邓不利多最后的选择是这位，都向周围不明这其中的一波三折的同学们介绍这件事情。不过呢，格林德沃并不在意，他一边肆意微笑着向教师席走一边毫不在意地一魔杖无声关上大开的礼堂大门——所谓显示实力。一系列高年级懂行地很快就开始给低年级学弟学妹解释如此熟练的无声魔咒代表这个新的黑魔法防御术教授实力很不错——不过这么简单的小魔咒格林德沃是能做到无杖的，不过俗话说要就底牌嘛～  
  
格林德沃走上教授席，向邓不利多表示了谢意之后就站在正中，干了一件让全礼堂的人始料未及的事情——这位新的黑魔法防御术教授标准地向礼堂里的四张学院桌鞠躬，哈利愣了一下，继而明白了格林德沃的意思，不由自主地点了点头表示赞许——其实格林德沃是在向四巨头，也许还有哈利他们四个，表达谢意？或者对于四巨头的尊敬。看来邓不利多和格林德沃会有一个happy ending了，哈利笑了笑，邓不利多作为校长，作为凤凰社的领导人，这么快一百年来，即使有什么过失，也抵不过他的功绩，阿不思·邓不利多终究是一代伟大的巫师，不过劳累了一辈子，他也该去享受一下退休生活了吧……  
  
邓不利多校长看着新的黑魔法防御术教授入席，带头鼓掌欢迎，下面的小动物也从对于这个新教授鞠躬而不知所以然转而开始热情地鼓掌。等到掌声停息，邓不利多召来丰盛的晚宴，让肚子饿瘪了的小动物们饱餐了一顿。  
  
走在回塔楼的路上，哈利低声问戈德里克：“特瑞勒格教授他……”  
  
“他呀，”戈德里克会意地微笑了，似乎想起了什么美好的事情，“他会来，大部分理由肯定是带着我们现任校长去退休，他肯定是看我们四人肯定会接受霍格沃茨，所以提前回来跟自家老情人联络联络感情～”  
  
［戈迪肯定是想起了自己和萨尔～］缠在哈利手腕上为哈利吸收魔力因子的莱尔悠哉悠哉地爆料。  
  
哈利笑着隔着袖子摸了摸莱尔的脑袋：［你呀……］  
  
——————————我是回到寝室的分割线——————————  
  
“哈利，你对这个特瑞勒格教授怎么看？”罗恩躺在四柱床上悠闲地问隔床的哈利。  
  
哈利正翻着戈德里克给他的手扎，闻言说：“情圣。”  
  
“啥啥啥？！”罗恩差点没从床上摔下去。  
  
“罗恩，你听到了。”哈利无所谓地翻过一页发脆的纸张。  
  
戈德里克在对面的床上笑出了声，一边好心地给罗恩解释：“罗密欧这个名字是麻瓜著名剧作家莎士比亚经典作品《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里的男主角的名字，这部戏剧说的是罗密欧和朱丽叶的凄惨爱情。”  
  
罗恩闻言瞪大了眼睛：“不会吧？！怎么会有父母给自己孩子起这个名字？”那是他自己起的！哈利暗自吐槽，这么招风的名字亏他起的出来，霍格沃茨里的麻瓜学生了不少，罗恩继续说，“不过我觉得他应该会是个不错的黑魔法防御术教授——肯定比那个洛哈特好！”  
  
黑魔王教黑魔法防御术，哈！哈利再次吐槽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）德拉科在哈利七岁时送的，见“哈利的七岁生日”一章。


	14. 黑魔法防御术

斯普劳特教授站在温室中间的一张搁凳后面。凳子上放着二十来副颜色不一的耳套。哈利和罗恩，莫言坐在一起——戈德里克跑去和罗伊娜坐了——斯普劳特教授说：“我们今天要给曼德拉草换盆。现在，谁能告诉我曼德拉草有什么特性？”  
  
莫言第一个举起了手——很明显，这是在大家意料之中的，莫言也是很优秀的学生之一：“曼德拉草，又叫曼德拉草根，是一种强效恢复剂，”和赫敏一样，莫言好像把课本吃进了肚里似的，非常自然地说，事实上，哈利知道赫敏和莫言并不曾死背课本，在罗伊娜的指导下，他们学会了理解和融会贯通，“用于把被变形的人或中了魔咒的人恢复到原来的状态。”  
  
“非常好，赫奇帕奇加十分。”斯普劳特教授很高兴能给自家学院的孩子加分，说，“曼德拉草是大多数解药的重要组成部分。但是它也很危险。谁能告诉我为什么吗？”  
  
莫言自信地笑了笑，继续说：“听到曼德拉草的哭声有可能会使人丧命。”  
  
“完全正确，再加十分。”斯普劳特教授说，“大家看，我们这里的曼德拉草还很幼小。”她指着一排深底的盘子说。每个人都往前凑，想看得清楚一些。那儿排列着大约一百株绿中带紫的幼苗。罗恩觉得它们没什么特别的，他根本不知道莫言说的曼德拉草的“哭声”是什么意思。  
  
“每人拿一副耳套。”斯普劳特教授说。于是大家一阵哄抢——谁都不想拿到一副粉红色的绒毛耳套，那看上去一定特傻。  
  
“我叫你们戴上耳套时，一定要把耳朵严严地盖上，”斯普劳特教授说，“等到可以安全摘下耳套时，我会竖起两只拇指。好――戴上耳套。”  
  
耸耸肩，哈利照办了，一下子外面的声音都听不见了。斯普劳特教授自己戴上一副粉红色的绒毛耳套，卷起袖子，牢牢抓住一丛草叶，使劲把它拔起。哈利发出一声没有人听得到的惊叫。从土中拔出的不是草根，而是一个非常难看的婴儿，叶子就生在他的头上。他的皮肤是浅绿色的，上面斑斑点点。这小家伙显然在扯着嗓子大喊大叫。斯普劳特教授从桌子底下拿出一只大花盆，把曼德拉草娃娃塞了进去，用潮湿的深色堆肥把他埋住，最后只有丛生的叶子露在外面。她拍拍手上的泥，朝他们竖起两只大拇指，然后摘掉了自己的耳套，“我们的曼德拉草还只是幼苗，听到他们的哭声不会致命。”她平静地说，好像她刚才只是给秋海棠浇了浇水那么平常。“但是，它们会使你昏迷几个小时，我想你们谁都不想错过开学的第一天，所以大家于活时一定要戴好耳套。等到该收拾东西的时候，我会设法引起你们注意的。”  
  
为曼德拉草换盆可以说是很无聊的一件事情，不过令人激动的是草药课之后的黑魔法防御术课程，草药课下课时，莫言还和哈利抱怨说为什么赫奇帕奇的第一节黑魔法防御术在明天。  
  
哈利，戈德里克和纳威是被罗恩一路拽着跑到黑魔法防御术教室里的。这里看上去很……清爽，哈利回想着上一世被洛哈特荼毒的教室的样子，想着。  
  
看来很多学生都对这个新教授的课程很期待，还有十五分钟上课，教室里的小狮子小蛇们基本上都来全了。教室里充斥着交头接耳的声音。哈利笑着低声对戈德里克说：“值得期待啊。”  
  
十点钟，罗密欧·特瑞勒格教授准时从教室里面的教授办公室里出来，属于盖勒特·格林德沃的招牌的笑容依然不变，他一边走下来一边说：“请大家收起那些小说，今年我们的黑魔法防御术课程只需要魔杖！”闻言，极少数还把洛哈特的“教材”带来了的小动物忙把封面花哩胡哨的书扔到了书包里去，其他的小动物，不论是好动的小狮子还是崇尚力量的小蛇都迫不及待地拿出魔杖，一副跃跃欲试的样子。  
  
见此情景，格林德沃满意地点了点头，站在讲台后面，他一边在黑板上这下“DARK ARTS”一边问：“在我们开始之前，先弄明白一个问题：什么是黑魔法？”  
  
此话一出，下面的小动物们疑惑了，都知道黑魔法邪恶，危险，但是要说黑魔法是什么还真说不上。哈利颇有兴趣地拖腮看着思索着的同学们，突然前面的罗恩腾地举起手，说：“特瑞勒格教授，我知道！”得到格林德沃点头之后，他大声地说了下去，“黑魔法就是邪恶的，黑暗的，危险的魔法，神秘人和食死徒用的都是黑魔法！”说着，他还一副大义凛然的样子扫了一眼斯莱特林那边。  
  
格林德沃笑着摇摇头：“还有么？”见没有人出声，他看向斯莱特林首席，“雷萨拉斯先生？”  
  
好嘛！哈利差点笑出声，格林德沃倒是轻松，直接问历史上最厉害的黑巫师什么是黑魔法，不过这种问题，也只有萨拉查·斯莱特林才能给出最正确的解答吧。只见萨拉查在一众因为罗恩的言辞和暗示而愤怒的小蛇的注视下缓缓起身，双手背在身后，说：“黑魔法，魔法的主要分支之一，另一个分支就是白魔法，与之相对。黑白魔法由于使用者的血统而被划分，血统中魔法生物血液属于黑暗生物性质的巫师体质就偏向于黑魔法，这是与生俱来的，每个巫师体内或多或少都会有魔法生物的血统。历史上最出名的黑白巫师即为萨拉查·斯莱特林和戈德里克·格兰芬多，这相信大家都知道，抵御黑魔法有两种方法——更强大的黑魔法或者等效的白魔法，因使用者的体质偏向而异。而所谓'黑魔法是邪恶的'之说，是没有根据的，由于中世纪时期开始，几大白魔法家族隐世，真正强大的白魔法，白巫术都早已失传而黑魔法却流传了一些，故现世的黑魔法普遍比白魔法杀伤力强大，引发了人们这样的错误认知。”说罢，萨拉查在小蛇们刷刷记笔记的声音中优雅地坐下来，格林德沃点点头，说：“完全正确，斯莱特林加二十分，现在这个时候能对黑魔法有这种正确的认知的人越来越少了。”哈利一边头也不抬地记笔记一边发誓格林德沃他自己绝对也在暗暗记下萨拉查的话。  
  
斯莱特林的小蛇们都在细细体会自家首席的箴言的时候，格兰芬多的正义小狮子们炸毛了，不得不承认，萨拉查的正解颠覆了他们对于黑魔法是绝对邪恶的认知，所以一时间教室一半安静一半嘈杂。哈利用手肘捅了捅身边的戈德里克，后者明白了自家徒弟的意思，举手：“特瑞勒格教授？”  
  
格林德沃忙让狮祖发言，戈德里克环顾着自家满怀希望看着自己的小狮子，微笑着和萨拉查一样站起身：“我想说的是，使用的魔法并不决定一个人的好坏，白魔法有它阴暗的一面，黑魔法也有它光明的一面。像伏地魔，食死徒一众，血统体质倾向于黑魔法，他们用黑魔法去作有悖道德的事情，正是如此，人们对于黑魔法有了不好的印象。都说白魔法光明，那我问问你们，即使是白魔法中的治愈生骨魔法，如果这个魔咒用在一个骨头健全的人身上呢？——”戈德里克笑得一脸圣母，但是周围的小动物想象一下都不禁打个寒战，“——有杀伤力的白魔法，白巫术不过正如雷萨拉斯所说，早已失传，现在的巫师不了解它们真正的威力罢了。哦，还补充一句，分院帽可以探知学生的体质，所以分到斯莱特林的都或多或少体质倾向于黑魔法，而到了格兰芬多的就是体质倾向于白魔法的了，不过几千年下来，黑白体质由于黑白巫师通婚早已不那么分明就是了。麻瓜出身的巫师是没有体质属性之分的，除非他的祖辈里有人是隐居麻瓜界的哑炮——这很有可能，真正的麻瓜出身的巫师概率是很低的，初始魔力源不太可能凭空出现我们的身体里。”说到后来，几乎被人遗忘的特殊名词都从戈德里克嘴里蹦出来了，他自己也发现了，于是笑了笑，坐了下来。  
  
“格兰芬多加二十分，完美的补充。”格林德沃很快也给戈德里克加了分，这倒是给小蛇和小狮子们留下了一个不偏袒的好印象。不过现在小狮子和小蛇们都处于对于戈德里克的说法的震惊之中——也许还有对于他直言不讳说出伏地魔的名字的恐惧。  
  
格林德沃等了一会儿，让学生们回过神来，接着他微笑着说：“坐在这里的，都是斯莱特林或者格兰芬多，各有各的体质，所以今年的课程安排将是上半学期，斯莱特林和格兰芬多相同内容，黑白魔法入门，因为现在早已没有了所谓纯粹体质的巫师，仅仅是有倾向，所以简单的相对属性的魔法还是可以使用的，下半学期，每隔一节课，我会教授斯莱特林或格兰芬多你们对应的入门黑，白魔法，也就是我会一节课教授斯莱特林，一节课教授格兰芬多，我教一个学院的课程时另一个学院练习我教授的内容。”说罢，他一挥魔杖挪开了全教室的桌椅，“今天我们来学习目前最常见的，也是最基础的白魔法，谁能告诉我是什么？”  
  
“特瑞勒格教授，”哈利很快地举手，开玩笑！有机会给格兰芬多加分不加他可不是没有集体荣誉感的家伙，“是守护神咒，现在主要用于驱逐摄魂怪，但是守护神还有给予人心灵安宁祥和的功能，强于任何一种已知魔药。”  
  
“很好，格兰芬多加五分。”格林德沃点点头站到经纬分明的小蛇和小狮子中间，“不要觉得守护神咒有多难，这其实很简单！但是你们要去学会控制你们体内的魔力，魔力存在于你们的身体里，是你们与生俱来的一部分，要学会用冥想去感知魔力，控制魔力，使用魔咒的时候，要想象你体内的魔力聚集到手上，沿着魔杖流出来……”说着，格林德沃拿起自己的魔杖潇洒地一挥，“呼神护卫！”只见一只华丽的凤凰从他的魔杖尖轻盈地飞出来，绕着教室飞了几圈之后消失了，下面爱美的女生都不由得发出“真美啊”的感叹之声，坚定了她们学习守护神咒的决心。“每个人的守护神是不同的，这因人而异，”格林德沃收起魔杖，说，“不要说守护神咒难，在我的课堂上，没有'不可能'！守护神咒就是我们的第一个高山，爬过去之后，你们将会觉得其他基础的所谓黑魔法防御术非常简单，所以，无论用几节课，我们都要保证一个人不落地学会守护神咒！你们所有的学哥学姐的第一个任务也和你们一样，一年级新生则先学理论知识——刚满十一岁他们的魔力还不够稳定——在我的课上，我只有一个要求：尽你所能！”  
  
格林德沃一番慷慨激昂的话下来，弄得周围的小动物们一愣一愣的，觉得自己似乎还有很多很多要学，不过他的话也让他们增足了信心和斗志。最后他说完之后，无论是小狮子还是小蛇，都不由自主地鼓起掌来，并且对这位新上任的黑魔法防御术教授充满信心。


	15. 守护神所引发的

话说格林德沃一番话把小动物们弄得信心满满，但是实战起来可就没那么轻松了。即使听从新教授的指导，天赋好的，或是纯血的小巫师们，到了下课也只能放出一丝丝白雾，即使这样，大家还是对于未来的课程充满信心：都说守护神咒难学，我这不是能放出白雾了么？不过这是后话了，关键在于这节黑魔法防御术课上那些能使用守护神咒的人。  
  
当格林德沃说过开始自己练习之后，斯莱特林的小蛇们齐齐看向同级的学院首席路西法·雷萨拉斯，也就是萨拉查·斯莱特林，虽说萨拉查是极为纯粹的黑魔法体质，但是在戈德里克的全力指导下，他还是能用几个白魔法的，以防什么时候掩盖身份需求——外人可不知道萨拉查作为最厉害的黑巫师还会白魔法，所以像守护神咒这种基础的白魔法萨拉查还是不用担心的，他抽|出魔杖在空中优雅地一挥，口型标准：“呼神护卫。”之所以把魔咒说出来，是为了给其他小蛇们一个规范，这也算是首席的职责之一。  
  
只见萨拉查的魔杖顶端很快地出现了白雾并立刻成形，小蛇们纷纷再次感到对自家学院首席的敬畏之情，但是当他们看清首席的守护神形态时，无一不傻了眼：谁能告诉他们为什么他们斯莱特林的学院首席，行为举止标准优雅的斯莱特林的守护神，会是一头狮子啊？！他梅林的，来个人告诉他们他们眼睛聋了吧！  
  
萨拉查是全教室第一个施出守护神咒的，所以不光是期待自家首席示范的小蛇，连大部分小狮子都在看着萨拉查的守护神咒的效果，所以一时教室里很安静……  
  
“德拉科，你也看到了一头狮子，对吧？”布雷斯侧头跟德拉科咬耳朵。  
  
德拉科对于蛇祖守护神形态纠结了一会儿就想通了，此刻他有点哭笑不得，于是布雷斯听到的回答语气十分纠结而压抑：“嗯哼，我们的眼睛没问题。”  
  
“我从来不知道上一刻那么威风的狮子下一刻竟然还会……撒娇……”潘西也凑过来，看着此刻正在自家主人面前打滚的守护神，“关键是狮子是格兰芬多的标志啊。”  
  
“这就是奇怪之处，”布雷斯点点头，“也许是我们的首席深藏不露？”  
  
德拉科摇头，拍了拍好友的肩膀：“相信我，布雷斯，他是个彻头彻尾的，斯莱特林。”  
  
格兰芬多这边，一群小狮子兴奋又怀疑地窃窃私语，罗恩压低声音和哈利，里欧讨论着“那个邪恶的斯莱特林头子”精神分裂的可能性，转而，他又对斯莱特林一阵嘲讽：“第一个学会守护神咒的斯莱特林放出来的是个狮子！”  
  
哈利并没太注意罗恩的言行，他早已发现戈德里克是不和小孩子计较的——虽然他事后会对哈利坦白说他有点无奈——哈利盯着那头银白色的狮子，皱着眉头思索了一会儿，然后恍然大悟般的，拽拽身边戈德里克的袖子：“里欧……该不会是……”  
  
戈德里克并没有正面回答他的问题，而是抽出魔杖张扬地一挥：“呼神护卫！”  
  
听到另一声咒语，大家的注意力都被吸引过去，只见大家公认的最格兰芬多的格兰芬多学生里欧·克里多葛的魔杖杖尖也快速地涌出白雾，形成实体——  
  
一条优雅滑动的蛇，似乎就是从斯莱特林的院徽上游下来的一般，只见那条蛇矜持高雅，不时吐吐信子，但是绝不露出毒牙——绝对的斯莱特林风格。戈德里克继萨拉查之后再次震惊全场，哈利看着自家老师看着那条蛇的宠溺眼神，就知道自己的猜想是正确的了——因为爱情而变换的守护神，还是及其少见的双向守护神变换，比如斯内普教授的牝鹿，和莉莉·伊万斯的一样，这就叫做单向守护神变换，又比如刚刚格林德沃的守护神和邓不利多一样，是凤凰。哈利看着戈德里克和萨拉查身边围着风格迥逆的，属于对方的守护神，他没有任何一刻比现在还清楚地认识到戈德里克·格兰芬多和萨拉查·斯莱特林的不同，完全的不同啊，几乎是站在极端的两个人，竟然不仅走到一起，与罗伊娜，赫尔加创办了霍格沃茨，还成为了双向守护神变换的爱人。哈利只能轻轻摇头感叹，为了分散周围同学对于这两人守护神的猜忌，哈利很快地举起魔杖，“呼神护卫！”  
  
上一次召唤守护神还是在练习阿尼马格斯的时候，哈利心急于练成，其实没有太在意守护神的种类，这一次，他算是看清楚了，分明是一只小金钱豹，脑袋上的毛还乱乱的，一出来就欢腾地扑向自家主人撒娇打滚萌到一群女生——毕竟小豹子比雄狮更可爱，不是嘛？哈利蹲下|身来，颇有兴趣地逗起了自己的守护神，心想如果自己的阿尼马格斯也能这么威风——至少长大了威风——该多好啊！  
  
那边德拉科也释放了守护神，开什么玩笑，好歹他也是二年级首席吧？小动物们一边感叹前三个人的厉害，一边期待着斯莱特林的另一代表人物德拉科·马尔福的守护神。渐渐成形，出现在大家眼前的，是一只鸟，有着华丽不亚于凤凰的羽毛，但比凤凰要身材纤细一些，因为守护神都是通体银白色，所以看不出这只鸟羽毛的颜色。它的尾羽不如凤凰那么多，密，只是有五根跟凤凰尾羽一样长的羽毛，简约的美丽。尖长的喙显得这只鸟更加优雅，头顶有几根尾端蜷起的羽毛，张开的翅膀柔美但不柔弱，围绕着自己的主人一圈圈飞行，最后停在德拉科伸出的手上，啄了啄德拉科的面颊，消失了。  
  
格林德沃拍拍手打破寂静：“斯莱特林和格兰芬多各加十分，为雷萨拉斯先生，克里多葛先生，波特先生，马尔福先生的优秀表现。现在开始练习，记住感知，控制你们的魔力！”哈利发誓格林德沃脸上的表情十分僵硬，哦，他绝对猜到了戈德里克和萨拉查的关系，感受到自家黑魔法防御术教授投过来的目光，哈利很愉快地点点头证实了格林德沃的猜想，然后看着第一代黑魔王扶住讲台，眼神不住地往戈德里克和萨拉查只见看来看去，然后使劲地揉太阳穴。  
  
“布雷斯，潘西，你们怎么样？”德拉科作为年级首席免不了去辅导一圈，一圈下来，他走到好友身边，问。  
  
潘西瘪瘪嘴：“白雾，还是白雾，我以前练过几次，见不成功就算了，哪知旁人都说难的守护神咒现在竟要学。”  
  
布雷斯在一边接过话：“就是，平日和小龙在一起练习的都是偏黑魔法的小咒语，斯莱特林内部又从不曾有学白魔法之说。”  
  
“这可不对了，”德拉科笑着竖起食指摇了摇，“黑白魔法没有好坏之分，有能力学，可不是多学为好？看看路西法，不也把守护神咒用得十分纯熟么？你们本来就比同龄人天分好，多试试，练习练习很快的，关键是意念，意念是最强大的东西。”  
  
“发出守护神的意念？”布雷斯转着魔杖，问。  
  
德拉科点头：“正是，要对自己的魔咒有信心，这便是意念的一种，即使是邓不利多所说的'最伟大的'爱，也是意念的一种，所以他的话也不无道理。前期学习守护神咒的时候，多想想快乐的事，我们珍惜的事物，能够增强成功的概率，但最后还是最好达到不需要想什么就能释放守护神，真正面对摄魂怪的时候，回想快乐的珍惜是有难度的，但是我们斯莱特林，永远不擅把自己置于危险之中。”说着，德拉科露出八颗小白牙。  
  
“哈利，再说一遍呗～”罗恩无奈地看着自己魔杖尖的白雾，拉拉黑发男孩的长袍袖口，说。  
  
哈利无奈，只得重复一遍：“脑海中想着最让你快乐的事情，然后施咒，要对自己的咒语有信心，你对它有信心，它才不会辜负你的期望，多练一练，像韦斯莱这种纯血家族，跟着血统走的天分不会差，要有信心，罗恩。”说着，鼓励地拍了拍红发男孩的肩膀。罗恩点点头，继续尝试下去，而哈利则像戈德里克一样，跑去多多辅导那些混血或者麻种的同学。  
  
守护神咒被众人说难可不是空穴来风，更何况是二年级的孩子，所以虽然大家斗志昂扬，但是当最后一个同学完整的释放出他的守护神的时候，十月都过去了一大半，但是这次全体成功的经历，毫无疑问地给了十二三岁的小巫师们强大的信心，让他们无论是什么血统，来自哪里，都有了对自己不懈的信念，当然了，他们也热爱上了这位新来的特瑞勒格教授，在回家的信里，小动物们不仅纷纷兴奋地和父母说自己能用守护神咒，还免不了把新的黑魔法防御术教授好好夸赞一番，对新来的这位教授充满了敬意和喜爱。哈利事后感慨地对德拉科，守护神是海狸鼠的赫敏和守护神是象征幸福的青鸟的莫言说，这很像他记忆中洛哈特在霍格沃茨的情形，但是这次的崇拜更加的“值得”，范围也更广了。  
  
值得一提的是，第一节黑魔法防御术课之后，萨拉查和戈德里克各自不相称的守护神成了全校的谈资，萨拉查那边实力至上的斯莱特林里倒没什么，小蛇们看看自家首席一如往常，不声不响地带着蛇院得分，要求下面的小蛇不要总是眼高于顶——格林德沃的黑魔法防御术课上每个人都做到了使用守护神咒很好的成为了他的例子——斯莱特林被孤立或多或少还是有他们自己的不当之处，所以小蛇们才不在乎自家学院首席的守护神是什么呢，只要他能担当得起学院首席的职责，带着斯莱特林向上便好。  
  
可格兰芬多这里比起斯莱特林可是一个天上一个地下了，虽说平日里大家都觉得里欧是个热情的格兰芬多，可守护神形态摆在那里呢，是不？加上本没什么人知道守护神会因心性大变而变化，即使知道，十二三岁的孩子，谁会往那儿想呢？所以格兰芬多里竟出了那么一群人，口口声声说戈德里克是“偷跑到格兰芬多里的邪恶毒蛇”，颇有当时哈利被发现是蛇佬腔之后的孤立架势，但是和戈德里克关系最近的那么一些人，比如同宿舍的哈利，罗恩，纳威，迪安，都还是陪在戈德里克的身边的，毕竟相处了一年多，戈德里克大概是什么样的，他们也算是了解了不少，认为戈德里克分明就是格兰芬多，不过是守护神形态不太对罢了，又不能看守护神评判一个人的好坏！所以虽然有时被自家的小狮子不待见，戈德里克还是很欣慰那些坚持他不是“邪恶的斯莱特林”的小狮子在他和哈利有意无意的影响下学会了不光看表面，也会了思考。  
  
啊，顺便提一句，在十月份的时候，除了一年级的小孩子，其他所有的霍格沃茨学生，无一例外，都能使用守护神咒了，加之守护神看上去或美丽或可爱或威风，所以课间时间，常常能看到各种各样的守护神或跑或踱或飞或游地跟在它们的主人身边，成为了霍格沃茨一大华丽的风景，教授们也不由得为他们的学生的能力自豪，罗恩发誓，他有一次听到了麦格教授对斯普劳特教授说霍格沃茨这几届的孩子这样下去，肯定能给魔法界带来新生。


	16. 魁地奇选拔赛

“哈利，你，你紧张吗？”罗恩一边问着一边使劲在裤子上抹手心里沁出的汗水，他觉得他都没有胆量去看场上的选拔情况。一味地扯着自己的袖子。  
  
哈利拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“我也紧张啊，哥们，但是不能过度紧张，你看你，抖得跟个筛子似的。”无论什么时候，罗恩的过度紧张都还是那样，于是哈利打算故计重施，他微微低头靠向紧张的不知道该怎么站着的红发男孩，故作神秘地说：“罗恩，看你这个样子，我不得不要帮帮你了——虽然我觉得这是不符合规矩的。”  
  
罗恩的注意力被很好的分散了，他不由得也压低声音，带点激动和期盼地问：“那是……什么？”  
  
“一个小魔咒，”哈利说着抽出魔杖，“会让你对飞天扫帚的控制能力增强，但是这个魔咒不能在比赛的时候用，我不知道选拔赛能不能——”哈利的话还没说完，罗恩就一把抓住了哈利的袖子，“哥们，你得帮帮我，你知道我有多爱魁地奇！进魁地奇队是我的梦想！”  
  
我知道啊，哈利暗自苦笑，罗恩是韦斯莱家最小的儿子，哥哥们一个比一个优秀，唯一的女孩儿金妮最受宠，他不得不生活在自卑中，所以即使哈利感觉到罗恩一开始对他的接近其实是小孩子的虚荣心，也不在意，毕竟罗恩心理年龄比他小，再说这么长时间下来，罗恩早就成为了真心的朋友。哈利能理解罗恩希望变好，希望被人认可的心情，但是即使是变相的心理安慰也算是作弊，总是不好的行为啊……哈利最后还是打算帮罗恩一把，以后再为他做心理疏导工作吧，哈利自我安慰地想着，装模作样地举起魔杖打算给罗恩身上施个稳定心神的小魔咒，但是出乎意料地，罗恩在他施魔咒的前一秒，打断了哈利：“哈利，我觉得……还是算了吧。”  
  
“算了？”哈利真真的惊讶了，“可是你紧张成这样，过不了选拔可是板上钉丁的了！”  
  
“我知道……”罗恩的声音小下去，他撇开头，又瞟一眼哈利的魔杖，看得出来他正在做艰难的思想斗争，过了一会儿，当斯莱特林的选拔结束，格兰芬多魁地奇队要开始选拔的时候，罗恩最后开口了：“我不能作弊，哈利，谢谢你，我知道你一向最讨厌投机取巧，还决定帮我……我也觉得我不能作弊，这样即使选上了，以后也会拖累我们学院的魁地奇队的。”  
  
哈利露出一个真心的，大大的笑容，他搂住罗恩的肩膀，使劲拍了拍，给好友一个无声的鼓励，罗恩在成长，也许是……在他的影响下？哈利沾沾自喜地想，抬头看到退场的新一代斯莱特林魁地奇队里明显的铂金色头发，哈利递过去了一个大拇指，德拉科点点头表示回应，也给了个微笑鼓励哈利接下来的选拔。  
  
“下面进行格兰芬多学院魁地奇队选拔，首先是追球手。”霍奇夫人加了“声音洪亮”的话语在魁地奇球场上空回荡，罗恩原本平静下来不少的心情一下子又紧张起来——他要竞选的是追球手。哈利低声说了几句鼓励的话，就让罗恩上场去了。  
  
哈利清楚，飞行的时候一大忌就是过度紧张，所以他完全能够预测罗恩的惨败，事实的确如此，加上罗恩分到的那把横扫七星欺软怕硬，让罗恩在控制扫帚飞行上面都有问题，被早早地刷了下来。只见罗恩脸色惨白地走过来，哈利也知道自己说不了什么，只是再次拍拍他的肩膀，给他无声的支持。  
  
沉默了好一会儿，直到韦斯莱双胞胎再次成为击球手之后，罗恩才开口：“是我还不够好，我应该多多练习的，我应该多练习……”  
  
“是的，罗恩，你只需要多练习，你一定可以。”哈利毋庸置疑地说，他相信罗恩总能行的，“我会陪你练习的，你要相信自己一定可以，我不是说过么？信念是最强大的。”  
  
“嗯，我一定会努力的！”听了哈利一番对他信心满满的话，罗恩觉得瞬间信心倍增，握紧了拳头，“该你了，哈利，伍德仍然是守门员。”——守门员之后的选拔就是找球手的了，也就是哈利参加的选拔。哈利点点头，“我去了，要给我加油哦！”  
  
罗恩此时已经恢复过来：“嗯，哈利，你要加油！在比赛里把斯莱特林打得落花流水！”——看来是真的恢复过来了，哈利暗自笑着想到，一边走向球场中心，现任格兰芬多魁地奇队队长奥利弗·伍德身边。加上他一共有五个人参加找球手的选拔，除了他都是高年级的学长。伍德看了看拿着扫帚的五个人，满意似的点点头：“我希望你们都能表现出最好的一面，格兰芬多队已经好几年没有胜过斯莱特林了！马库斯那家伙不知道为此笑了我多少次了，所以我们需要最好的，最优秀的阵营！”哈利听着伍德队长自然地喊着斯莱特林魁地奇队现任队长的教名，感叹：对于魁地奇的热爱果然能超越学院歧视啊。伍德拿出一个金色飞贼，说：“选拔过程很简单，谁先捉到金色飞贼谁就是新的找球手！”说着放飞了金色飞贼，金色的小球一眨眼就消失在了明媚的九月天空中。五个人骑上各自分到的横扫七星，等待着霍奇夫人的口令。  
  
一声尖锐的哨响，五把扫帚以极快的速度冲上了天空，周围看台上无课来围观的格兰芬多们发出一阵欢呼，就跟在看魁地奇比赛一样激动。哈利催促着横扫七星加快速度，在明媚的球场上空一圈圈盘旋着，搜寻金色飞贼的踪迹。时间就在五个骑扫帚的身影一次次盘旋中流走，不知过了多久，也许是十几分钟，哈利看到一抹金色的光芒朝着天空高处直直地飞过去，他四周看看，其他四个人并没有看到那抹金色，所以哈利不打算快速加速——这样会使得其他的人跟上来的——而是渐渐提升扫帚，像是要飞高一点儿巡视似的，飞进了淡淡的云层之中。  
  
九月尾巴上的天空，晴朗得如同淡蓝色的剔透水晶，漂浮着一丝丝絮状的流云，哈利在云间穿梭着，觉得即使抓不到金色飞贼，上这么高的地方感受一下也值得了。于是哈利索性漂浮在极高的天空上，仰着头闭上眼睛感受自然的美好。那么呆了一会儿，哈利突然感觉脸颊边上有东西在颤动，下意识地伸手一抓，抓住了一个冰凉的金属小球——金色飞贼就这么简简单单地在他的手掌里收敛了翅膀，让哈利不由得惊讶了一下，随即奇怪起来：按理说金色飞贼不能超出赛场结界的啊，可是他的高度早已高出结界高度了吧？哈利想着，无意识地又把扫帚抬高了一点点，结果看到了一副让他瞠目结舌的场景：  
  
就在灿烂无比的金色光芒之中，两个人侧坐在一把飞天扫帚上面，自在地如同坐在椅子上，左边的人的黑色的长发被微风拂起，又被重力拉下来，做着完美的曲线运动，魅惑的金绿色眸子就如同在这样灿烂的阳光下青翠的叶片一样华美。黑色长发的男子身边坐着的，是有着一头不亚于阳光般灿烂的金发的男子，海蓝色的眸子衬着天蓝色显得突出而不突兀。金发男子紧紧坐在黑发男子身边，如果仔细看，还能看到他搭在黑发男子腰上的手掌，轻柔但坚定。两个人的脸上都带着柔和安宁的笑容，就如同那些历经了风风雨雨依然坚持内心最初的理想的人一般，平和美好。  
  
哈利觉得手足无措，他不过是参加个魁地奇选拔赛，谁知道会在这么老高的地方遇到狮祖和蛇祖，不过能上到这个高度还能一起侧坐的，恐怕整个霍格沃茨找下来也就他们八个人——即使不小心掉了下去也有强大的魔力可以支持漂浮咒。正当他左右为难手里还抓着金色飞贼的时候，戈德里克看到了自家徒弟：“嘿，哈利，选拔如何了？”  
  
哈利愣了一下之后的回复是傻笑着举起了手里安静的金色飞贼，戈德里克点点头：“祝贺～不过哈利你也发现了吧，高空中真的好美。”  
  
“嗯，嗯……所以我才多呆了一会儿……”哈利挠挠乱发，说，“那……老师，斯莱特林院长，我下去了。”哈利说罢就掉头往下直飞，戈德里克在他身后愉快地喊：“晚上再庆祝！”  
  
于是几十秒之后，全场的人就看到哈利·波特，此次选拔赛最有看点的人，突然从高空中如同自由落体一般向下掉，甚至更甚，在最后一秒钟又计算好了的似的一抬扫帚把完全停了下来——不过这是要用魔力的，即使是飞天扫帚还是会有惯性存在——他很快的从扫帚上下来，拍着自己的心脏部位，似乎喘不过来气似的，伍德很快的赶过去看看哈利是不是有什么地方不好——他才不会承认刚刚哈利的俯冲加急刹车看得他热血沸腾——结果他得到了一个乖乖的金色飞贼，以及一个一屁|股坐在地上望天的下任格兰芬多魁地奇队黄金找球手。  
  
奥利弗·伍德激动的话都说不出来了。  
  
理所应当地，哈利当之无愧地成为了新的找球手，当哈利步子有点僵硬地走到激动的罗恩身边的时候，他还是呐呐地，好吧，他对于戈德里克·格兰芬多与萨拉查·斯莱特林的关系从来都是接受不能的，尤其是当他看到现场秀恩爱的时候，所以当全场的人都以为哈利·波特的反常是高难度动作的后遗症的时候，实际上哈利是在为自己做心里建设，舒缓自己受惊的心脏呢……  
  
“哈利，你太棒了！”罗恩在回城堡的路上一直喋喋不休地夸赞好友，“我就知道你能行！最后那个俯冲，我发誓专业魁地奇队员都不能做得更好——就连查理火炮队都不行！以后你一定要多指导我啊，我争取起码要在毕业之前进魁地奇队……哈利，你真的不需要去医疗翼？”  
  
哈利无力地摆摆手：他这是心病！  
  
忽然一只银白色的鸟儿从前面拐角出飞过来，绕着哈利旋转了几圈，守护神的亲和力和神经伤害治愈能力（有没有太夸张？！）让哈利轻松了一点儿，笑着喊拐角处还未走过来的女孩：“言，是你吧。”  
  
“嗨，哈利，嗨，罗恩，魁地奇选拔如何？”果然从拐角转过来的正是莫言——她的守护神是青鸟，神话中的神鸟，和凤凰一般大，但是喜水，冰，通体洁白，散发淡蓝色光芒*，实属少见的守护神。哈利突然就觉得自己的心病能减轻了，他三两步跑到莫言身边，压低声音说：“我刚刚在高空遇到格兰芬多院长和斯莱特林院长一起侧坐在飞天扫帚上。”——典型的我不舒服也不要让别人舒服！哈利打算欣赏一下莫言的表情，不得不承认，他的心理很是恶劣，就如同第一节黑魔法防御术课上他默认地告诉格林德沃狮祖和蛇祖是双向守护神变化的恋人一般。谁知莫言的反应打了他个措手不及，只见莫言激动无比地抓住哈利的肩膀：“真的吗？！你真的看到了？！一定要冥想盆给我看不看你死定了……不不不，我一定也要去骑飞天扫帚去看……哈利！把你那段记忆送我当圣诞礼物吧！”  
  
“啥？”哈利愣了，“你不觉得……诡异吗？”  
  
莫言眨眨眼睛，跟快平静了下来，摸摸下巴，“哈利，我也不知道！但是我就是下意识地觉得他们两个在一起天经地义理所当然天作地合无与伦比……”说着说着，莫言直接带出一大串中文，还是成语！纵使哈利学过中文也只听个七七八八，他疑惑地看着同样因为自己的反应而疑惑的莫言，真的不知道该说什么了，是莫言的神经太强悍，还是他自己的神经太脆弱了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *度娘对青鸟的解释


	17. 忌辰晚会

十月来临了，湿乎乎的寒气弥漫在场地上，渗透进城堡。教工和学生中间突然流行起了感冒，弄得护士长庞弗雷夫人手忙脚乱。她的提神剂有着立竿见影的效果，不过喝下这种药水的人，接连几个小时耳朵里会冒烟。金妮·韦斯莱最近一直病恹恹的，被珀西强迫着喝了一些提神剂。结果，她鲜艳的头发下冒出一股股蒸气，整个脑袋像着了火似的——她的头发本来就火红火红的。哈利问过戈德里克，金妮会不会有事，戈德里克说就凭哈利，头上那片意外的魂片的能力，能吸干净几只老鼠就够不错的了，趁此机会让这个韦斯莱家的小女儿提高点警惕也不是什么坏事。  
  
子弹大的雨点噼噼啪啪地打在城堡的窗户上，好几天都没有停止。湖水上涨，花坛里一片泥流，海格种的南瓜一个个膨胀得有花棚那么大。然而，奥利弗·伍德定期开展魁地奇训练的热情并没有因此而减低，所以，我们才会在万圣节的前几天，在一个风雨交加的星期六黄昏，看见哈利训练归来，返回格兰芬多的城堡。他全身都湿透了，沾满泥浆——如果用咒语会有点古怪。  
  
即使不刮风也不下雨，这次训练也不会愉快。弗雷德和乔治一直在侦察斯莱特林队的情况，他们亲眼看见了那些新扫帚光轮2001的速度。他们回来汇报说，斯莱特林队的队员们现在只是七个模糊的淡绿色影子，像喷气机一样在空中。格兰芬多和斯莱特林们都认为是卢修斯·马尔福为了鼓励自家儿子买的，但其实这是萨拉查·斯莱特林友情提供——为了保证斯莱特林稳那学院杯——哈利咕叽咕叽地走在空无一人的走廊上，突然看见一个和他一样心事重重的人。格兰芬多城堡的幽灵，差点没头的尼克正忧郁地望着窗外，嘴里低声念叨着：“……不符合他们的条件……就差半寸，如果那……”  
  
“你好，尼克。”哈利说，他猜到了将会发生什么，是的，他还记得一些。  
  
“你好，你好。”差点没头的尼克吃了一惊，四下张望着。他长长的鬈发上扣着一顶很时髦的、插着羽毛的帽子，身上穿着一件长达膝盖的束腰外衣，上面镶着车轮状的皱领，掩盖住了他的脖子几乎被完全割断的事实。他像一缕轻烟一样似有若无，哈利可以透过他的身体眺望外面黑暗的天空和倾盆大雨。  
  
“你似乎有什么麻烦？”哈利撮撮有点凉的双手，问道，“无头猎手队？我在书上有读到过。”——的确，看尼克手上拿的信封上的蜡封就能看出来。  
  
尼克看了看哈利，看上去是对于哈利知道无头猎手队很是惊讶，继而又郁闷地说：“只有一点点儿皮和筋连着我的脖子啊，哈利！大多数人都会认为，这实际上和掉脑袋一个样儿。可是不行，在彻底掉脑袋的德波魔先生看来，这还不够！所以，很悲惨地，我没能加入无头猎手队。”  
  
“关于无头猎手队的事，我希望我能为你做点什么——听说无头猎手队的头颅马球赛队是最好的……”哈利自顾自说着。差点没头的尼克立刻停住脚步，于是哈利径直从他身体里穿过。他真希望自己没有这样做：那感觉就好像是冲了一个冰水浴，加之湿漉漉的长袍，哈利觉得回去他得向戈德里克要一瓶预防感冒的魔药。  
  
“你确实可以为我做一件事，”尼克兴奋地说，“哈利――我的要求是不是太过分了――不行，你不会愿意――”最后尼克还是打算说出来，也许有希望呢，既然哈利都知道无头猎手队，“好吧，今年的万圣节将是我的五百岁忌辰。”差点没头的尼克说着，挺起了胸膛，显出一副高贵的样子。  
  
“哦，恭喜！”哈利恰当地面露喜色，如同那是生日一般，“所以会有忌辰晚会吗？”  
  
“是的，是的！”尼克看上去对哈利的反应异常高兴，或者说是又惊又喜，“我要在一间比较宽敞的地下教室里开一个晚会。朋友们将从全国各地赶来。如果你也能参加，我将不胜荣幸。当然啦，韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐也是最受欢迎的――可是，我敢说你情愿参加学校的宴会，是吗？”他焦急不安地看着哈利。  
  
“不是，当然不是，”哈利很快地说，“我知道忌辰晚会对于幽灵的重要性——何况是五百周年——我会来的――”  
  
“哦，我亲爱的孩子！哈利·波特，参加我的忌辰晚会，太棒了！还有，”他迟疑着，显得十分兴奋，“劳驾，你可不可以对帕特里克先生提一句，就说你觉得我特别吓人，给人印象特别深刻，好吗？”  
  
哈利礼貌地点点头，然后和欣喜若狂的尼克道别——梅林啊，他需要赶快洗个热水澡！哈利一边打冷战一边想。  
  
——————————Happy Hollowen～——————————  
  
于是，当万圣节当晚，七点钟的时候，哈利，戈德里克，罗恩，莫言，赫尔加，赫敏，以及赫敏带来的一年级新生卢娜径直穿过门道，这条门道正好通往拥挤的礼堂。德拉科和萨拉查虽然有兴趣，但是由于他们一个是年级首席，一个是学院首席，万圣节晚宴这种集体性活动必须出席，加之罗恩也会来，所以他们便没有一起过来了，而罗伊娜？她是拉文克劳学院首席，因为同样的理由不能缺席，是的，拉文克劳有学院首席，如同斯莱特林的学院首席一样不为人知。大礼堂那里张灯结彩，烛光闪耀，桌上摆放着金盘子，非常诱人，但他们还是朝地下教室的方向走去。说实话，除了罗恩是好奇跟着哈利来之外，其他六个人哪怕是卢娜都是对忌辰晚会是个什么样要有耳闻，不过是想凑凑热闹，过个与众不同的万圣节罢了。  
  
通向差点没头的尼克的晚会的那条过道，也已经点着蜡烛了，但效果却一点也不令人愉快：它们都是黑乎乎的、细细的小蜡烛，燃烧的时候闪着蓝盈盈的光，即使照在他们三个充满生机的脸上，也显得阴森森的。他们每走一步，气温都在降低。哈利颤抖着，给自己加了个保暖咒。这时，他听见一种声音，仿佛是一千个指甲在一块巨大的黑板上刮来刮去。  
  
“那也叫音乐？”罗恩低声说。他们转过一个拐角，看见差点没头的尼克站在一个门口，身上披挂着黑色天鹅绒的幕布。  
  
“我亲爱的朋友，”他无限忧伤地说，但是表情还是很欣喜的——看在哈利竟然带了这么多人来，“欢迎，欢迎……你们能来，我真是太高兴了……”说着，他脱掉插着羽毛的帽子，鞠躬请他们进去。  
  
眼前的景象真是令人难以置信。地下教室里挤满了几百个乳白色的、半透明的身影，他们大多在拥挤不堪的舞场上游来荡去，和着三十把乐锯发出的可怕而颤抖的声音跳着华尔兹舞，演奏乐锯的乐队就坐在铺着黑布的舞台上。头顶上的一个枝形吊灯里也点燃了一千支蜡烛，放出午夜的蓝光。他们七个人的呼吸在面前形成一团团雾气，仿佛走进了冷藏室。“我一直不懂为什么幽灵会这么……冰。”哈利一边跺脚一边说。  
  
“人之所以会有温度，是因为有肉|体，”戈德里克为自家弟子解释到，“而灵魂脱离了肉|体，自然没了体温，在我们正常人看来，当然冷了很多。”  
  
“看，吃的东西！”罗恩的兴趣点很明显不在“为什么幽灵是冰的”上面。地下教室的另一头是一张长长的桌子，上面也铺着黑色天鹅绒。他们追不及待地走上前去，紧接着就惊恐万分地停下了，气味太难闻了。大块大块已经腐烂的肉放在漂亮的银盘子里，漆黑的、烤成焦炭的蛋糕堆在大托盘里；还有大量长满蛆虫的肉馅羊肚，一块覆盖着绿毛的奶酪。在桌子的正中央，放着一块巨大的墓碑形的灰色蛋糕，上面用焦油状的糖霜拼出了这样的文字：尼古拉·斯德敏西――波平顿爵士逝于1492年10月31日。  
  
罗恩看得目瞪口呆。这时一个肥胖的鬼魂向桌子走来，他蹲下身子，直接从桌子中间通过，嘴巴张得大大的，正好穿过一条臭气熏天的大马哈鱼。“你这样直接穿过去，能尝出味道吗？”罗恩有点难以置信地问他。  
  
“差不多吧。”鬼魂悲哀地说，转身飘走了。  
  
“我猜想他们让食物腐烂，是想让味道更浓一些。”卢娜很有兴趣地推断说，她捂着鼻子，靠上前去细看腐烂的肉馅羊肚，哈利发誓她在找蝻钩。  
  
莫言走上前和卢娜站在一起打量着可怖的事物，若有所思地说：“在中国，我们都是把东西烧掉给亡灵使用的，不知道对于西方的幽灵有没有用？”说着，她熟练的一挥魔杖烧点了一盘发霉的蛋糕。蛋糕很快地烧完了，意料之中地，一个看上去像幽灵的身体一样虚无缥缈的发霉蛋糕出现在了半空中——就在那堆蛋糕的残骸上方几公分处。“成功了！你们可以尝尝？”莫言高兴地对周围围观的幽灵说，看上去似乎丝毫没有被幽灵影响。刚刚的那个胖幽灵飞过来试着拿起蛋糕——他成功了！周围的幽灵发出小声地感慨，等着那位第一个吃螃蟹的幽灵尝一口。他众望所归地小心翼翼地吃了一口，立马吐了出来：“恶心死了！”  
  
“呃……”罗恩在一边一脸不忍地开口，“你们准备的蛋糕就是发霉的，烧给你们当然还是霉的了……”  
  
赫尔加愉快地打了个响指：“那没关系，请家养小精灵送点好的来不就行了？”她的响指一过，就有一只家养小精灵出现在了地下室里，它先因为周围的温度抖了一下，然后鞠躬：“请问有什么兰儿可以为您服务？”  
  
“请你从厨房拿来三百人份的晚餐。”赫尔加看了看地下室里众多的幽灵，说，“以及一个给尼古拉爵士的五百忌辰蛋糕，谢谢。”  
  
不得不说，家养小精灵的办事效率就是快，不到三分钟，刚刚赫尔加点的东西就由一队家养小精灵搬了过来，他们在赫尔加的旨意下收掉了原来桌子上的东西并摆上了新的，赫尔加一等它们离开就带着点兴奋地说：“烧吧！”  
  
于是接下来的几分钟里，地下教室火光大起，当最后烟雾在魔法的驱使下加快散去之后，就看到一桌和刚刚排起来的美食一模一样的吃的在众人（幽灵）的面前，还带了桌椅——刚刚都一起烧了。幽灵们试探性地坐下来，试探性地拿起刀叉——他们绝对已经有起码上百年没干过这种事情了——然后试探性地吃一口面前的食物，顿时感叹声赞美声惊叹声不绝于耳：“自从我死后就没吃过这么美味的东西了。”“好怀念的霍格沃茨的味道！”“突然觉得自己还没死一般了。”……边上的哈利一行七个人也为自己帮助了这些幽灵再次感受到人间的美好而愉快欣慰。他们一边接受着每个幽灵的感谢之词（包括血人巴罗和哭泣的陶金娘！），一边陪着尼克想用巨大的墓碑形蛋糕——烧之前留下来的一小部分——觉得这次忌辰晚会参加得特别美好。  
  
“哦，谢谢你们，波特先生，韦斯莱先生，克里多葛先生，莫小姐，艾格勒小姐，格兰杰小姐，洛夫古德小姐，”在晚会结束之时，尼克特地找到正准备离开的哈利一行，“你们让我过了一个五百年来最有意义的忌辰，这里的幽灵都有幸再一次感受到了我们还存在于这美好的世界上！”  
  
“乐意效劳，”赫敏笑了笑，“冬天的时候，我们还能给你们烧一点围巾手套什么的呢。”  
  
“啊，中国还流行烧纸钱，”莫言说，“不过看上去似乎西方幽灵之间不流通货币？”


	18. 游戏机，游走球和多比

花开两朵，各表一支，话说哈利一行人在差点没头的尼克的忌辰晚会上玩的很是尽兴，所以回去得有点晚，自然没有遇到洛丽丝夫人被石化的现场，他们也都是回到寝室才听同学们说的。说实在话，大家的心情都还是快意多过惊疑，毕竟平日里洛丽丝夫人没少找众人的麻烦，议论之中也时不时有类似于“真是活该”之类的话语出现，等到第二天早上的信件时间，大量猫头鹰带来的广告让他们彻底把洛丽丝夫人石化案件忘到了脑后。  
  
11月1日早晨是“先驱”游戏机正式推出霍格沃茨版游戏机的日子，大批的猫头鹰给每个学生都带来了一份广告：  
  
觉得学校生活太无聊？  
觉得空闲时间太无聊？  
那你需要“先驱”游戏机！  
专为上霍格沃茨的你设计，全新的学院风格颜色搭配外壳，绝对是你的style！  
专为上霍格沃茨的你设计，内配霍格沃茨城堡地图，再也不用担心上课找不到教室！  
今天订购游戏机及游戏卡不仅可以享受七折优惠还将免费赠送最新推出的万圣节游戏卡——逃离墓地！  
前一百名订购的同学，还将获得最新的神秘游戏试玩机会！不容错过！  
注意：如果已购买了“先驱”游戏机的同学，不用担心，将你的游戏机交给猫头鹰寄给我们，我们会免费为你替换霍格沃茨版游戏机！（不享受七折优惠，游戏卡赠送及游戏试玩活动）  
  
“先驱”游戏机霍格莫德·赞比尼专卖店  
  
不得不说，这广告打得很是吸引人，当即大礼堂里猫头鹰乱飞，很多有富余零花钱的同学都毫不犹豫地让送来广告的猫头鹰带回订单。虽说暑假已有一个发布会，但是还是有不少同学没有去或者是那些麻瓜出身的同学不知道这件事情，加之竟然可以用最初的游戏机免费更换，几乎百分之六十的同学都迫不及待地送去了订单，剩下的还有不少需要和自己的父母报告一下。  
  
与此同时，教授席上的每位教授也都收到了一封信，同样来自由布雷斯·赞比尼一手开办的先驱游戏机霍格莫德分店，上面的内容是请各位教授不要在霍格沃茨内禁玩游戏机，如果怕学生在上课的时候偷玩，他们提供了一条简易小魔咒，施在教室里就能让在教室范围内游戏机失效，并表示了先驱游戏机还将在不久的将来推出一些学习卡，列出一堆理由请霍格沃茨的教授们不要让先驱游戏机成为违禁品。最后，教授们还是斟酌再三，达成共识暂时不把先驱游戏机列为违禁品——正处于美好的青年时期的孩子们，玩一玩也没什么。而我们的邓不利多教授和特瑞勒格教授甚至还下了订单订购一个霍格沃茨版先驱游戏机。迎着自家魔药课教授鄙视的眼神，邓不利多校长慈祥地笑着摸了摸胡子：“即使是一个老家伙，总是还想跟上孩子们的潮流的，西弗勒斯。”  
  
不得不说，先驱游戏机的霍格莫德分店的效率很高，晚餐时间，所有早上下了订单的人都收到了崭新的霍格沃茨版先驱游戏机，以及他们购买的游戏卡。不少小动物当即就拆开开始试玩，如果有一个2013年的麻瓜在这里，他就会发现先驱游戏机新推出的“逃离墓地”游戏其实在他的时空有另一个名字——“古庙逃亡”，无论是巫师界还是麻瓜界，小孩子心性都没什么区别，所以这个万圣节游戏卡很快就风靡霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨之外的情形也就不用多说了。  
  
再有什么值得一提的，就是德拉科双面镜了哈利，惋惜地告诉他，多比从马尔福庄园逃跑了，哈利发誓那个铂金混蛋绝对一点儿都不“惋惜”！他想看自己出臭吗？！（哈利乃真相了）于是这就导致了星期六早晨，哈利很早就醒来了，又在床上躺了一会儿，想着即将到来的魁地奇比赛。他有些紧张，该死的，被一个发疯的游走球追得满场跑可一点儿都不好玩！他又不能随便出手……如果输了比赛，伍德会说什么啊……同时他也想到，他们要面对的球队是骑着金钱能买到的速度最快的扫帚。他从来没有像现在这样渴望打败斯莱特林队，给格兰芬多争光。他睁着眼睛躺了半个小时，然后起床穿好衣服，下楼提早吃早饭。到了礼堂，他发现格兰芬多队的其他队员都挤坐在空荡荡的长餐桌旁，一个个显得紧张不安，沉默寡言。说实在的，哈利对于比赛本身也很郁闷，他和德拉科都是找球手，你说说看他们如果真的动真格地抢金色飞贼只怕那玩意儿会坏！  
  
十一点钟渐渐临近了，全校师生开始前往魁地奇运动场——不少人带着先驱游戏机——这是一个闷热潮湿的天气，空中隐隐响着雷声。哈利走进更衣室时，罗恩和戈德里克匆匆过来祝他好运，戈德里克偷偷嘱咐他一定要赢——哈利有了一种不太对劲的感觉，狮祖难道在和蛇祖较劲？队员们穿上鲜红色的格兰芬多队服，然后坐下来听伍德按照惯例给他们作赛前鼓舞士气的讲话。  
  
“斯莱特林队的扫帚比我们好，”伍德说道，“这是不可否认的。但是我们扫帚上的人比他们强。我们训练得比他们刻苦，在各种天气环境中都飞行过――”（“说得太对了，”乔治歪头小声跟哈利说，“从八月份起，我的衣服就没干过。”）“――我们要叫他们后悔让那个小恶棍马尔福花钱混进他们队里。”伍德激动得胸脯起伏，他转向正在感叹德拉科被人当做花瓶了的哈利。  
  
“就看你的了，哈利，要使他们看到，作为一名找球手，单靠一个有钱的爸爸（是有钱的老师，哈利暗自想）是不够的。要么赶在马尔福之前抓住金色飞贼，要么死在赛场上，哈利，因为我们今天必须取胜，我们必须取胜。不成功便成仁！”  
  
“但是别有压力，哈利。”弗雷德冲他眨眨眼睛，说道。哈利报以一个笑容。  
  
他们出来走向赛场时，迎接他们的是一片喧闹的声音。主要是欢呼喝彩，因为赫奇帕奇都希望看到斯莱特林被打败，但同时他们没听到能听见人群里斯莱特林们的嘘声和喝倒彩的声音，或者是拉文克劳的欢呼声？好吧，首先，萨拉查不会允许自家小蛇们做那种无聊的事情，其次，罗伊娜作为学院首席，自然也不会允许自家小鹰为蠢狮子的队伍加油。魁地奇裁判霍琦夫人请弗林特和伍德握了握手，他们用威胁的目光互相瞪视着，并且不必要地把对方的手攥得很紧很紧——即使平时同为魁地奇狂热爱好者，到了比赛的时候还是要有气场一点。  
  
“听我的哨声，”霍琦夫人说，“三――二――一――”一声响亮的哨响，人群中喧声鼎沸，欢送他们起飞，十四名队员一起蹿上铅灰色的天空。哈利飞得比所有队员都高，眯着眼睛环顾四周，寻找金色飞贼。  
  
“你没事吧，疤头？”德拉科挑衅地喊道，他箭一般地在哈利下面穿梭，似乎在炫耀他扫帚的速度。  
  
靠，就你有钱啊！哈利郁闷的想大吼，我是有钱没法用！耸耸肩，哈利向德拉科做了个鬼脸。就在这时，一只沉重的黑色游走球突然朝他飞来，哈利轻松的躲过去，感觉到球飞过时拂动了他的头发，心理暗自骂该死。他明白多比是好意，但是不要这么想把人家打残好吧？！  
  
“真悬，哈利！”乔治说，他手里拿着击球棒，从哈利身边疾驰而过，准备把游走球击向斯莱特林队员。哈利看见乔治狠狠地把游走球击向德里安·普西，没想到游走球中途改变方向，又径直朝哈利飞来。哈利下降躲避，乔治又把它重重地击向在哈利附近盘旋的德拉科。然而，游走球像回转飞镖一样，再次掉转身来，直取哈利的脑袋。  
  
哈利突然加速，嗖嗖地飞向赛场的另一端。他可以听见游走球在后面呼啸着追赶他。他得想个办法解决这个该死的游走球！弗雷德正在另一端等着游走球。哈利猛一低头，弗雷德用尽全身的力气对游走球猛击一棒——游走球被击到了一边。“这下好了！”弗雷德高兴地喊道。然而他错了，那只游走球好像被磁力吸引在哈利周围一样，又一次追着他飞来，哈利本着“忍无可忍，无需再忍”的选择，发怒地一挥魔杖，把对于多比的救世主情结的怨念都发泄在游走球上——只见游走球炸成了碎片，所有的魁地奇队员，包括格兰芬多和斯莱特林的，以及观众席上的小动物们，都被吓到了。哈利突然发现自己破坏了学校公物！  
  
霍奇夫人喊了暂停，魁地奇队员们都很快的降落下来，天看上去很不好，要下雨了，伍德急急地跑过来问哈利到底怎么了。  
  
“那个游走球上面有恶咒，”哈利淡定地对伍德和围过来的队友以及看上去有点生气的霍奇夫人说，“你们可以检查一下。”霍奇夫人依言检测了一下，然后面色凝重地点点头，走上了教授席位去向邓不利多报告这件蹊跷的事情。魁地奇比赛也暂停了，加上突然开始下的大雨，霍奇夫人宣布此次魁地奇比赛推迟到下周六进行。  
  
当天晚上，哈利，罗恩和戈德里克从大礼堂用过晚餐，有一搭没一搭地边聊边走向格兰芬多塔楼的半路，一个人少的地段，一只家养小精灵突然出现在三人面前挡住了他们的去路，只见那家养小精灵深深鞠了一躬，细长的鼻子都碰到了地毯上。三人注意到他身上穿的像一只旧枕套，在胳膊和腿的地方开了几个洞。它抬起身，激动地浑身颤抖：“哈利——波特！”  
  
罗恩用胳膊肘捅|捅哈利：“哥们，这什么情况？”  
  
“你是谁？”哈利很明智地没有说类似于“你好”一类的话，虽然他觉得出于礼貌应该说，但这不代表他会愿意折磨自己的耳朵！  
  
家养小精灵瞪大了它那网球般的双眼：“哦！伟大的哈利·波特问多比是谁！哦，他是多么的亲切啊！多比绝对不能让他陷入阴谋之中！”  
  
哈利要哭笑不得了，他赞赏多比自由的想法，他也尊敬忙碌终生的家养小精灵们，他也感激上一世中多比救了他和罗恩赫敏他们，但是……拜托多比你不要这么救世主情结好吧，你会害死人的诶！倒是哈利身边的罗恩警觉起来：“多比，是什么阴谋？针对哈利的？”  
  
多比看了看罗恩，悲哀地点点头，突然又用自己的脑袋发狠地撞墙：“坏多比，坏多比！多比不能说主人的坏话！坏多比！”罗恩吓了一跳，他不知道自己的问题竟然有这样的后果。  
  
这时，戈德里克皱着眉头开口了：“多比，你不是霍格沃茨的家养小精灵，你是怎么进来的？”听过哈利跟他说的“上一世”里的记忆，四巨头就一直怀疑这只家养小精灵是怎么随随便便进入霍格沃茨的。  
  
多比疑惑地看向戈德里克，还是回答了他的问题：“就是直接幻影移形进来的，先生。”  
  
哈利听到戈德里克叹了口气，心下就觉得不妙，又不方便问，只好对多比说：“请你永远不要试图救我，你差点就会杀死我，我有生存下来的实力，我也知道所谓的“阴谋”你说不出来，不过还是谢谢你，多比。作为报答，如果以后你想找个有报酬的工作，就来找我吧。”他总是记得上一世二年级结束的时候，他对多比说“永远不要救我”结果七年级的时候还是多比救了他，但是这一世，他有足够的资本这么说了。多比闻言，颤抖着抽泣着喃喃“哈利·波特先生有多么的伟大！多么仁慈善良！”之类的话，哈利冲着还想问点些什么的罗恩摇摇头，离开了激动的家养小精灵。


	19. 罗恩的推理

回到寝室，纳威和迪安都不在，罗恩难得地严肃下来，盘腿坐在自己的床上，开口说：“刚刚那个叫做多比的家养小精灵的话让我有点想法，哈利，里欧，你们坐下来听我说说。”  
  
哈利刚想打个哈哈过去，只见戈德里克饶有兴趣地坐到了罗恩对面哈利的床上，没办法，哈利耸耸肩坐到了戈德里克边上看着一脸认真的罗恩。后者看到哈利和戈德里克都很尊重他的提议，也不由得更有了兴致：“那只家养小精灵十有八|九就是那个游走球发疯的罪魁祸首，但是依照它的话来说，它是想要以某种方式保护哈利——从某个阴谋里——我们姑且不说它在说谎——说谎也不带这么容易看出来的——那么它的行为是想怎么保护哈利呢？我是说，让游走球追着哈利撞可不是什么保护吧？弄得不好还把哈利从扫帚上撞下来搞个骨折什么的。”罗恩停了一下，接着说，“我觉得它有可能是想让哈利重伤不得不离开霍格沃茨——鉴于里欧认得它不是霍格沃茨的家养小精灵——一般只有古老并且富有的贵族世家才能有家养小精灵的，问题是它是谁的家养小精灵，而霍格沃茨有什么对于哈利来说是危险的东西。然后我就想到了前段时间的洛丽丝夫人石化案和墙上的红字，也许多比指的是那件事情的制造者会对哈利有威胁，毕竟哈利可是知名的'救世主'，让神秘人消失了”——在哈利的一再强调下，罗恩总算不说是哈利打败了伏地魔了——“所以'与继承人为敌的人'很有可能指的就是哈利，因为神秘人的名头，众所周知，是'斯莱特林后裔'嘛。那么这么推下来，多比肯定是以什么渠道听说了这件事情的内幕，然后它就希望你能离开霍格沃茨，因为他认为霍格沃茨很危险，处于阴谋之中。”罗恩说着，煞有介事地点点头，“但是我了解到，家养小精灵除非有主人的命令，是不能随随便便离开庄园的，所以就又有了一个悖论：多比的主人就是幕后黑手，但是多比如果没有主人的授意或者放纵，是不能离开庄园警告哈利的，如果是那个人授意多比来以让哈利离开霍格沃茨为借口趁机伤害哈利的话，为什么还会让多比说出那么一个一点可信度都没有的说法说自己在保护哈利？”罗恩一口气说罢，看到哈利和戈德里克看他的眼神异常古怪，不由得有点不好意思，“我最近读了柯南·道尔的《福尔摩斯探案集》，是赫敏给我的，她说我需要学会……呃，用脑子想问题。”说到最后，他自惭地挠了挠火红的头发。  
  
“Brilliant！”哈利首先开口，“罗恩，你说的很对，我都没怎么想哪来个多比呢，你都推理到这里了。”戈德里克也笑着鼓励罗恩：“很不错嘛，罗恩，我们可以沿着你的想法再推下去。”罗恩闻言，不由得脸红了一下，跟快又严肃下来，说：“现在关键是：多比到底是好心还是恶意。”  
  
还没等哈利和戈德里克说话呢，寝室的门被大力推开了，是迪安，他看上去气喘吁吁：“伙计们，又一起石化案件！这次是人，还是我们格兰芬多的！”  
  
的确，第二次石化案件发生在格兰芬多对斯莱特林魁地奇比赛当晚，受害者：科林·科里维和差点没头的尼克。不少格兰芬多的学生们围着麦格教授急急地问他们的同学怎么样了，到底出了什么事。麦格教授十分严肃地说：“科里维先生是在五楼东走廊被发现的，他全身僵硬，几乎失去生命迹象——症状和万圣节时的洛丽丝夫人一样，所以两次事件应该是同一缘由所致，但是这种石化是可以用曼德拉草制成的缓和药剂治愈的，斯普劳特教授养殖的曼德拉草将会在下学期末成熟，斯内普教授可以完美的制作缓和药剂，所以科里维先生并没有生命危险，而尼古拉爵士并无大碍，他本身身为幽灵不会被彻底石化的，但是他现在是不能动的，不过他不会被影响超过24小时。我想问在场的同学们，有人知道科里维先生去哪儿有什么计划吗？——他还带着他的照相机。”周围的小狮子们你看看我我看看你，最后都摇摇头看着自家院长，麦格教授叹了口气，说：“不论如何，以后出行尽量几人一起，晚上晚餐结束之后今早回塔楼，邓不利多校长已经提前了宵禁时间，现在是晚上九点半为宵禁。希望大家为了自己的生命安全，不要夜游！”说着，她狠狠地瞪了双胞胎一眼，后者见状缩了缩头。  
  
麦格教授离开塔楼之后，小狮子们聚在一起，三五成群地在公共休息室里讨论着这起石化案件。哈利看到了一个人蜷缩在休息室角落里的单人沙发里脸色苍白的金妮，皱了皱眉，拉拉罗恩：“罗恩，金妮好像有点怕。”罗恩顺着哈利指的方向看过去，然后似乎有点手足无措：“哈，哈利，我该做点什么？”哈利在心里暗自叹气，罗恩还是很关心自己的妹妹的，只是他不知道怎么表达罢了吧，“没什么，我们去看看她，排解一下她的恐惧就行了。”说着，拉着罗恩硬是往金妮那边走去。  
  
哈利是怎么想的呢？他首先要让罗恩发觉金妮不太对劲，这样就能尽早结束所谓的石化事件，金妮也就不必被带进萨拉查的宠物室受惊吓了，现在放任石化事件不过是想让金妮从事实里学到不要掉以轻心罢了，再其次，还能让罗恩多关心一下自己的妹妹，不要总想着韦斯莱夫人不宠他只宠金妮。  
  
“嗨，金妮。”哈利走到金妮身边，大大咧咧地打招呼，但是还是把面色苍白的小女孩吓了一跳，抬头看到自己崇拜的救世主和经常不给自己好脸色的小哥哥，差点从沙发上跌下来：“哈，哈利，哥哥……”  
  
“金妮，你脸色不太好，所以罗恩说让我们来看看你，”哈利一边说一边拽过两个垫子给自己和罗恩坐着，这样他们的视线就和金妮在同一个平面上了，“是因为害怕石化事件吗？”  
  
金妮似乎对于自己小哥哥会这么关心有点吃惊，她“啊”了一会儿，突然又想起哈利的话，身子更是不住的颤抖，哈利捅了捅罗恩让他说句话，罗恩结巴了一会儿，最后说：“啊，那个，金妮，你还好吧？”金妮虚弱的点点头，罗恩有了点经验，于是在哈利的眼神鼓励下继续说了下去，“你听到刚刚麦格教授说的了，晚上也要早点回来，没事别往外面去啊，万一遇到了……”罗恩难得的叨叨还没说完，就被金妮的尖叫打断了：“不——！我刚刚在寝室里！我不在外面！”吓了哈利和罗恩一跳，一时间整个公共休息室都看向尖叫的发源地，十分安静。窘得金妮霎时红了脸，什么都说不出来，罗恩拍了拍金妮的肩，说：“放轻松一点，金妮，有事来找我，或者是弗雷德，乔治，珀西都行，别自己憋着，今天早点睡吧。”说罢，他站起身，哈利也跟着罗恩起来，向金妮道了晚安，回到了寝室里。  
  
一回寝室，见其他人都在公共休息室里喋喋不休地讨论石化事件，罗恩便皱着眉看向哈利：“虽然我很不想这么说，但是金妮她……有问题。”  
  
哈利点点头：“我也是这么觉得的。她的反应太过激烈了，太不正常了。”  
  
“如果说她是石化事件的执行者，我还是很怀疑，”罗恩坐到床上，“她既然制造了石化事件，就该对我们明显是无心的嘱咐淡然处之啊……”  
  
“还有一个可能，她被人操纵了。”哈利抱胸沉重地说。  
  
罗恩吓了一大跳：“夺，夺魂咒？！金妮她……”哈利打断了一下子蹦起来的罗恩：“不是夺魂咒，中了夺魂咒的人行为会失常，很显然金妮很正常，所以应该是其他方式的操纵……金妮最近有什么特别的行为么？”但如果是萨拉查施的夺魂咒恐怕就没有副作用了，哈利暗暗腹诽。  
  
罗恩挠挠头：“失眠，经常看她早上没精神，对吧？”  
  
“嗨，伙计们……”寝室的门被推开，金发青年一脸颓丧地走进来，哈利立马就能猜到发生了什么——只有萨拉查的打击能让自家老师这个样子，十有八|九刚刚戈德里克跑去斯莱特林找萨拉查结果后者作为学院首席因为石化事件需要紧急开会而把他打出斯莱特林地窖——哈利招招手：“现在还早呢，里欧，刚刚我们发现罗恩的妹妹金妮不太对劲，我们怀疑她就是石化事件的执行者。”——第一句话的意味深刻啊，不得不说哈利你学坏了……  
  
戈德里克听了哈利的话，很快就满血复活，接下哈利的话分析下去：“肯定不是夺魂咒，我看金妮那小姑娘没有夺魂咒的副作用……”戈德里克作出一副思考的样子，让罗恩不由得充满希望地看着他，“她最近有什么不对劲的吗？”  
  
“我们刚聊到这里，”罗恩很快地说，“她可能睡眠不足，总是无精打采的，这在石化事件之前就有了。”  
  
戈德里克意味深长地看着罗恩：“要知道，罗恩，有些黑魔法物品是可以神不知鬼不觉，不留痕迹地控制一个人的，如果你妹妹一不小心接触到了这种东西就麻烦了……”听了戈德里克的话，罗恩的脸都白了，只喃喃说：“不可能，不可能啊，金妮她也没机会接触到这种东西的……”  
  
“如果我们直接去问她她肯定不会说，”哈利叹了口气，为罗恩开导，“再说了，我们是男生，女生的心理有的时候我们永远无法理解。”  
  
罗恩抬起头疑惑地看了看哈利，然后恍然大悟般的：“找赫敏和莫言！”  
  
——————————我是第二天的分割线——————————  
  
“嗨，赫敏，嗨，弥涅尔瓦。”哈利和罗恩第二天在图书馆很轻松的就在他们的老位子找到了两位拉文克劳女巫。她们一边挪开几摞书一边向他们打招呼。  
  
“听说你们格兰芬多出了一个被石化的？”赫敏一等哈利坐在她身边就急切地问。  
  
哈利点头：“是的，就是那个喜欢跟我打招呼的科林·科里维，昨天晚上。我们是来拜托你一件事情的，赫敏，你一定要帮帮我们。”  
  
赫敏看看哈利，又看看紧张的罗恩，猜到了大概是什么事情——哈利跟她和莫言简单的说过二年级“会发生”什么——“说吧，我和弥涅尔瓦会尽力而为的。”  
  
哈利拿胳膊肘捅|捅罗恩让他说话，后者抿抿嘴，似乎对于麻烦女生有点不好意思：“那个……我和哈利觉得金妮很不正常，对于石化事件一惊一乍的，加上里欧说黑魔法物品有可能能控制人，即使不能下定论，我还是放心不下她，我和哈利又不敢直接去问金妮，怕吓到她，所以……”  
  
“所以希望我们女生能帮你去打探打探？”赫敏说完了罗恩的话，看见红发男孩使劲点头，她一边转着羽毛笔一边接着说，“这个没问题，我跟金妮也不算陌生，但是可能会要点时间，你知道的，就算是我直接去问，如果她真有什么来历不明的东西也不敢说出来的。”说着，赫敏耸耸肩，她说的是实话，她也就是作为罗恩的朋友指导过金妮几次作业罢了。  
  
“还是尽快吧，石化事件多了也不好，大家都人心惶惶的。”哈利说，他也是向赫敏暗示要早点结束这件事情，“无论如何，谢谢。”  
  
“谢谢你，赫敏。”罗恩也跟着道谢，起身，突然又回头，“那个……《福尔摩斯探案集》很好看，谢谢你的推荐，我学到了……很多。”然后两个男孩借了点写论文要用的书就离开了图书馆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得罗恩最大的缺点就是行动先于考虑，不怎么思考，导致了很多不咋地的事情都被他干出来了，我是绝不黑任何一个人的，所以颠覆一下下


	20. 决斗俱乐部

下一个星期天一早，哈利一睁眼，看见冬目的阳光照得宿舍里亮堂堂的。他的心情也很不错——昨天那场推迟了的格兰芬多对斯莱特林魁地奇比赛中，他抓住了金色飞贼使得格兰芬多对获胜了。  
  
哈利经过图书馆时，珀西·韦斯莱正从里面出来，神态很悠闲，情绪似乎比他们上次见面时好多了。“嗨，你好，哈利，”他说，“昨天飞得真棒，简直太过瘾了，格兰芬多刚刚在学院杯上得了头名――你赢了五十分！”  
  
“是啊，我也很自豪，”哈利笑着说，“希望格兰芬多今年能获得学院杯。”  
  
十二月的第二个星期，麦格教授像往常一样过来收集留校过圣诞节的同学名单，哈利，戈德里克他们师徒八人都选择了留校，说实话，呆在霍格沃茨里对于他们来说要舒服得多。  
  
哈利现在每天的生活步入了常态，由上课，吃饭，和罗恩，戈德里克聊天，与赫敏，莫言还有罗伊娜，赫尔加一起写作业，晚上在有求必应屋接受戈德里克的训练——其他人也在那儿训练，莱尔则仍然尽着作为契约动物最大的职责，为哈利吸收空气中的魔力因子，偶尔和哈利用心电感应打打趣构成。直到十二月的最后一周，哈利，罗恩和戈德里克正穿过门厅，突然看见一小群人聚集在布告栏周围，读着一张刚刚被钉上去的羊皮纸上的文字。西莫·斐尼甘和迪安·托马斯一副很兴奋的样子，招呼他们过去。  
  
“他们要开办决斗俱乐部！”西莫说，“今天晚上第一次聚会。我不反对学一些决斗的课程，有朝一日可能会派上用场……”  
  
“我觉得特瑞勒格教授教得够好的了……”罗恩说，但他也很感兴趣地读着那则告示。迪安很快地接过罗恩的话，指着羊皮纸的末尾：“这就是特瑞勒格教授办的，罗恩！”  
  
“我很好奇特瑞勒格教授会教什么，”他对哈利和戈德里克说，这时他们正朝礼堂走去，“我是说，他教得既全面又合理，决斗里常用的小魔咒他都已经普及过了不是吗？”  
  
晚上八点，他们又匆匆回到礼堂。长长的饭桌消失了，沿着一面墙出现了一个镀金的舞台，由上空飘浮的几百支蜡烛照耀着。天花板又一次变得像天鹅绒一般漆黑，全校的同学几乎都来了，挤挤挨挨的，每个人都拿着自己的魔杖，满脸兴奋。哈利，罗恩和戈德里克找到赫敏，卢娜，罗伊娜，莫言，赫尔加那边和她们站到一起。卢娜送了他们三个每人一对胡萝卜耳钉：“我觉得最近骚扰虻突然多了，不是吗？”  
  
哈利一边在罗恩扭曲的眼神中认真收起耳钉一边赞同地点点头：“谢谢，卢娜，的确如此——我写魔药论文的时候尤其多。”——罗恩在看到戈德里克也道谢并收起来的时候彻底崩溃了。  
  
又过了几分钟，只见格林德沃意气风发地走上了决斗台，对于来了这么多学生似乎很满意，他挥手叫大家安静，然后一个“声音洪亮”说：“邓布利多校长允许我开办决斗俱乐部，充分训练大家，以防你们有一天需要自卫，也许你们对于将要学的内容很好奇，我可以告诉你们，在决斗俱乐部里，不需要魔杖！”台下马上一片议论纷纷，哈利闻言立马就知道会学什么了，他和赫敏，莫言交换了一个了然的眼神。格林德沃等到大家安静了一点之后继续说，“这门课还有个名字，叫做近身格斗，是霍格沃茨建校初期的必修课之一，也是霍格沃茨四大创始人之一，戈德里克·格兰芬多最擅长的能力之一，它能保证当你失去了魔杖的时候还能有机会全身而退，还有另一个方法，就是学会无杖魔法，但是我想无杖魔法比近身格斗要难得多了。”哈利看看身边的戈德里克，用眼神问：你告诉他的？戈德里克灿烂的笑着点点头，又看向台上。格林德沃看了看台下不怎么相信的小狮子和小鹰——小蛇们由于自家学院的首席选拔都需要武技竞技所以从来都把近身格斗作为自己训练的内容之一，即使懒得学也清楚其的好处，而小獾？听话的小獾们觉得特瑞勒格教授说得很有道理——说：“很抱歉我不能示范——为了防止我被庞弗雷夫人骂，”下面一阵笑声，“所以，马尔福先生，赞比尼先生，介意为我们示范一下吗？”  
  
德拉科和布雷斯很快走上决斗台，下面的小蛇都准备好看一场视觉盛宴——这位二年级首席绝不亚于七年级首席，而布雷斯·赞比尼则是二年级里仅次于德拉科·马尔福的人，平时也和德拉科一起练习，所以绝不简单——但是小狮子们可不这么觉得，看看所谓的贵族子弟那柔弱样儿，我们肉搏都能打倒他们！他们完全不知道，如果真的肉搏，他们才是那个倒下的一方，不过是以前找茬用的都是魔杖罢了。  
  
所以从某种意义上来说，小狮子们有的时候不比小蛇们少眼高于顶！  
  
只见这时德拉科和布雷斯已经背对背之间差两臂距离在决斗台上站好了，格林德沃站在他们边上，说：“听我的口令……开始！”  
  
无论是正式的魔法决斗还是近身格斗，一开始的转身都是至关重要的，这上面两人的转身经过很长时间的练习和对打，已经比同龄人高出不止一个档次，下面的人还没来得及对于两人转身的速度感叹，布雷斯的手就已成鹰爪状直抓德拉科左肩膀处，德拉科侧身躲开，意欲控制布雷斯伸过来的右手，布雷斯一未得手，右胳膊就快速地向下收回避免被抓住，身子下弯右手顺势撑住地面，同时左腿向前一扫，德拉科这边未抓住布雷斯的胳膊，左手很快反应去撑布雷斯下降的肩膀跳过他扫过来的左腿。布雷斯趁势抬手抓住德拉科的左手往后剪，由于只抓住了一只手，德拉科快速地移步换位，再一使力就使左手从对方的控制中拔了出来。两人一来一往看得人眼花缭乱，最后德拉科一个霸气果断的过肩摔把布雷斯彻底放到在决斗台上——当然没有使力摔他，真摔个骨折他可没脸见赞比尼夫人了，德拉科过肩之后就减缓了速度并向上提，让布雷斯只是有点重地躺到了决斗台上面。  
  
这次决斗已经结束，德拉科很快就伸手把布雷斯拉起来拍拍后者长袍上的灰尘并甩了个“清理一新”，布雷斯笑着拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，小声打趣说：“还是赶不上我们的年级首席大人啊～”  
  
“非常感谢马尔福先生和赞比尼先生为我们示范了一场精彩的近身格斗式决斗，”格林德沃请两条骄傲地吐信子的小蛇下台，然后重新找到台中间说，“相信同学们都已经了解到了近身格斗的美妙之处，但如果有人不想学也可以现在离开。”他微笑着环视大礼堂——没人离开，不少人还急切地看向格林德沃，“好，那我们今天学习近身格斗中至关重要的转身，每人在同学院里找一个同性搭档！”哈利和罗恩一组，戈德里克自己在一边晃悠，因为他不能和哈利一组，他们每天晚上都有近身格斗课程，在这里是浪费时间，因为他们不能动真格的，就连刚刚的德拉科，也只把自己的功力使了五成，还不如让哈利去配罗恩练一练，况且格兰芬多男生数是单数，格林德沃也不会脑抽来找他麻烦。说实话，戈德里克很想去找萨拉查，他很清楚萨拉查也不会找搭档的，可惜……戈德里克无奈地摇摇头，再一次诅咒该死的学院不和。  
  
“罗恩，你准备好了吗？”哈利疑惑地看着面前左顾右盼的红发男孩。罗恩叹了口气把头转回来：“哈利，我不懂为什么我们需要学转身——有用吗？”  
  
哈利叹了口气：“里欧，来帮一下忙，罗恩说他不清楚转身的重要性。罗恩，我们来像刚刚马尔福和赞比尼那样背对背，看谁先胜。”罗恩不置可否，两人背对背站着，戈德里克在一边发令：“三，二，一，开始！”  
  
哈利很快地一个侧身按住罗恩的肩头，向下使力，在后者还没来得及反应的时候就把他摔倒了地上。哈利很快地咧嘴一笑把罗恩拉起来：“怎么样，练不练转身？”罗恩吐吐舌头，乖乖跟着哈利一起练习起来。  
  
——————————我是决斗俱乐部结束的分割线——————————  
  
俱乐部结束之后，戈德里克说他要和罗伊娜，赫尔加聊聊天，于是赫敏和哈利，罗恩，莫言一起慢慢地一边走，一边聊着，赫敏告诉了他们她最近从金妮那儿发现的事情：“她坦言跟我说她每天晚上睡得很晚，然后我就问她干什么那么晚，我问了好几次，最近一次她犹豫了一会儿，跟我说：'你要帮我保密，赫敏，我是在写日记，写得很晚，我常常写着写着就睡着了。'——我不太清楚她说的是不是实话。”赫敏的话是说给为金妮担忧的罗恩听的，不过这的确也是她从金妮口中问出来的东西，“当然了，我也不好要她的日记本看……”赫敏顿了顿，担忧地说，“罗恩，金妮有没有心结什么的？”  
  
罗恩正思考着赫敏前面说的话，被一问抬起头来茫然地看了看赫敏，似乎思索了好一会儿，然后摇了摇头：“她在我们家是最受宠的，跟个小公主似的。”  
  
“这你就错了，罗恩，”莫言在一边开口了，“在家里和在学校差的可远了，我无意冒犯，但是韦斯莱家的确不太富裕，我有几次看到金妮，她的学习，生活用品好像不是很好，教材也是二手的。这个年纪的小女生很容易自卑或者自负，有可能你妹妹就属于前者，不过看不出来不是你的错，罗恩，女生的心理男生永远无法理解。”说着，她还耸了耸肩。  
  
哈利还想加几句，但是他们看到迎面走来了一个身材魁梧的人，是海格，他的脸被一顶沾满雪花的羊毛盔式帽遮得严严实实，但除了他，不可能是别人，因为那穿着鼹鼠皮上衣的身躯，几乎把走廊完全填满了。他的一只戴着手套的大手里拎着一只死公鸡。  
  
“嗨，哈利，赫敏，罗恩，莫言，你们好吗？”他说，一边把盔式帽往上拉了拉，以便说话，“现在挺晚的了，还不回宿舍？”哈利他们还是偶尔会去找海格聊聊天的，毕竟这个混血巨人单纯而又善良，算是值得交往的人——虽然有的时候鲁莽地干出不少傻事甚至不好的事。  
  
“特瑞勒格教授办了个决斗俱乐部，才结束呢。”哈利说，“这么晚你到这里来做什么？”  
  
海格举起那只软绵绵的公鸡：“是这学期被弄死的第二只了，”他解释说，“要么是狐狸，要么是一个吸血的妖怪，我需要校长允许我在鸡棚周围施个咒语。”  
  
“海格，霍格沃茨附近既没有狐狸也没有吸血鬼，”赫敏煞有介事地说，“狐狸对于禁林来说太低级，而吸血鬼，也就是血族啦，有自己的城堡，也不会吸鸡血。”  
  
海格疑惑地看了看赫敏，又晃了晃手里那可怜的公鸡：“那有谁会想要害一只无辜的公鸡呢？”他看上去似乎糊涂了。哈利耸耸肩，说：“海格，你还是快去校长室吧，真的有点晚了。”  
  
与海格道别之后，哈利他们四人也在楼梯口分开了，哈利和罗恩继续一路聊着关于金妮的话题。在进入格兰芬多塔楼的时候，胖夫人还因为他们晚归说教了几句（别的孩子在什么决斗俱乐部疯一个晚上早就回来休息了你们还拖了这么久）。但是一进休息室，眼前的景象吓了哈利和罗恩一大跳——


	21. 魔法史课上

话说哈利和罗恩回到格兰芬多公共休息室，被眼前的一幕吓了一大跳——只见空无一人的休息室里，一个红色头发的女孩蜷缩在火炉前的沙发里面，她的发色和火光衬得她的脸色看上去跟纸一样惨白。哈利和罗恩轻轻地走近，发现她处于昏睡中，长袍上竟然还沾了不少鸡毛。罗恩惊恐地看着自己的小妹妹，又看看哈利，嘴巴一张一合却什么都说不出来，哈利面色凝重地拍了拍罗恩，用唇语说：“搜身。”罗恩浑身颤抖了一下，使劲地摇头。  
  
哈利清楚，在被控制与找回意识这个时段金妮随时都有可能醒来，于是他很快地用魔咒搜索了金妮袍子口袋，但是什么都没有，看来金妮没有把日记本带在身上。哈利叹了口气，拽着罗恩回到了宿舍：“如果我们叫醒她会把她吓坏的。”  
  
回到宿舍，除了戈德里克的床还是空着的，纳威和迪安都已经睡着了，哈利和罗恩也换了睡衣躺了下去。罗恩看上去还是被吓傻了的样子，什么都说不出来，动作也是僵硬的。直到哈利跟他说晚安的时候他才双目呆滞地开口：“是她干的……是她干的……她为什么要杀死海格的公鸡呢……”哈利无奈地摇摇头，抬手给了好友一个“一夜无梦”，罗恩需要好好睡一觉。看着红发男孩躺倒在四柱床上，哈利才慢慢躺了下去。  
  
第二天一早，哈利发现罗恩行为反常，寡言少语，面无表情，哈利清楚罗恩现在很纠结，但是他什么都做不了，直到魔法史课上……  
  
魔法史是他们课程表上最枯燥的课程。在他们的所有老师中，只有教这门课的宾斯教授是一个幽灵。在他的课上，最令人兴奋的事情是他穿过黑板进入教室。他年纪非常老了，皮肉皱缩得很厉害，许多人都说他并没有留意自己已经死了。他活着的时候，有一天站起来去上课，不小心把身体留在了教工休息室炉火前的一张扶手椅里。从那以后，他每天的一切活动照日，没有丝毫变化。  
  
今天，课堂上仍旧和平常一样乏味。宾斯教授打开他的笔记，用干巴巴、低沉单调的声音念着，就像一台老掉牙的吸尘器，最后全班同学都昏昏沉沉的，偶尔回过神来，抄下一个姓名或日期，然后又陷入半睡眠状态。他说了半小时后，发生了一件以前从未发生过的事。罗恩突然把手举了起来。  
  
宾斯教授正在非常枯燥地讲解一二□□年的国际巫师大会，他抬起头来，显得非常吃惊。“你是――”  
  
“我是韦斯莱，教授。不知道您能不能告诉我们密室是怎么回事。”罗恩沙哑着嗓子说。迪安刚才一直张着嘴巴，呆呆地望着窗外，这时突然从恍惚状态中清醒过来；拉文德·布朗的脑袋从胳膊里抬了起来；纳威的臂肘从桌上放了下去。哈利感觉不太妙，戈德里克跟他又一次闲聊的时候笑着说过，霍格沃茨这么多年下来，唯有魔法史的教授没换。此时此刻，哈利想起了上一世由赫敏提出的那个问题——很明显赫敏不会再问了，哈利看着坐在自己面前正在翻一本罗伊娜的手扎的赫发女孩，想——如果宾斯教授那么早就在了，怎么可能不知道所谓的“斯莱特林密室”的真面目呢？还是……  
  
只见宾斯教授眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“我这门课是魔法史，”他用那干巴巴、气喘吁吁的声音说，“我研究事实，韦斯莱先生，而不是神话和传说。”他清了清嗓子，发出轻轻一声像粉笔折断的声音，继续说道：“就在那年十月，一个由撤丁岛魔法师组成的专门小组――”哈利听到身边的戈德里克轻声叹了口气。这时，宾斯教授又结结巴巴地停了下来——罗恩执着地把手举在半空中挥动着。  
  
“韦斯莱先生？”  
  
“我想请教一下，先生，传说都是有一定的事实基础的，不是吗？”宾斯教授看着他，惊讶极了。哈利相信，宾斯教授不管是活着还是死后，都没有哪个学生这样打断过他——鉴于他的上课方式，不过罗恩能说出上一世赫敏说的如此真理的话也真不容易。  
  
“好吧，”宾斯教授慢吞吞地说，“是啊，我想，你可以这样说。”他使劲地看着罗恩，就好像他以前从未好好打量过一个学生。“可是，你所说的传说是一个非常耸人听闻，甚至滑稽可笑的故事……”当然滑稽可笑！宾斯在心里无奈地说。但是现在，全班同学都在全神贯注地听着宾斯教授讲的每一个字了。他老眼昏花地看着他们，只见每一张脸都转向了他。哈利看得出来，大家表现出这样不同寻常的浓厚兴趣，实在使宾斯教授太为难了。  
  
“哦，那么好吧，”他慢慢地说，“让我想想……密室……你们大家肯定都知道，霍格沃茨学校是一千多年前创办的，具体日期不太确定――创办者是当时最伟大的四个男女巫师。四个学院就是以他们的名字命名的：戈德里克·格兰芬多，赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，罗伊纳·拉文克劳和萨拉查·斯莱特林。”——哈利再次听到了身边的戈德里克和戈德里克前面的罗伊娜叹了口气——“他们共同建造了这座城堡，远离麻瓜们窥视的目光，因为在当时那个年代，老百姓们害怕魔法，男女巫师遭到很多迫害。”  
  
宾斯教授停顿下来，用模糊不清的视线环顾了一下教室，继续说道：“开头几年，几个创办者一起和谐地工作，四处寻找显露出魔法苗头的年轻人，把他们带到城堡里好好培养。可是，慢慢地他们之间就有了分歧，斯莱特林和其他人之间的裂痕越来越大。斯莱特林希望霍格沃茨招收学生时更挑剔一些。他认为魔法教育只应局限于纯魔法家庭。他不愿意接收麻瓜生的孩子，认为他们是靠不住的。过了一些日子，斯莱特林和格兰芬多因为这个问题发生了一场激烈的争吵，然后斯莱特林便离开了学校。”宾斯教授又停顿了一下，他甚至想要摇头叹息。  
  
“可靠的历史资料就告诉我们这些，”他说，“但是，这些纯粹的事实却被关于密室的古怪传说掩盖了。那个故事说，斯莱特林在城堡里建了一个秘密的房间，其他创办者对此一无所知。  
  
“根据这个传说的说法，斯莱特林封闭了密室，这样便没有人能够打开它，直到他真正的继承人来到学校。只有那个继承人能够开启密室，把里面的恐怖东西放出来，让它净化学校，清除所有不配学习魔法的人。”  
  
故事讲完了，全班一片寂静，但不是平常宾斯教授课堂上的那种睡意昏沉的寂静。每个人都继续盯着他，希望他再讲下去，气氛令人不安，宾斯教授显得微徽有些恼火，事实上，他非常恼火：“当然啦，整个这件事都是一派胡言，”他前所未有地加快语速说，“学校里自然调查过到底有没有这样一间密室，调查了许多次，请的都是最有学问的男女巫师。密室不存在。这只是一个故事，专门吓唬头脑简单的人。”  
  
哈利痛苦地用双手捂住脸，使劲搓了搓似乎是在提神，但是他是在为宾斯教授感到难过：见证了一切历史的人，竟然不能把自己知道的历史说出来！戈德里克告诉他，当年他和萨拉查的确经常就麻瓜巫师是否入学的问题争吵，但是萨拉查从未想要离开霍格沃茨，四巨头里的每一个人永远都不会想要离开霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨里，有他们的学生，这是他们的责任。但是当年为什么会有萨拉查·斯莱特林出走的说法，戈德里克只是摇头，没有说下去。哈利捂着脸，宾斯教授知道的，他一定知道！每个幽灵活在世上都有自己的执念，宾斯教授因为热爱历史所以要和历史一起活下去，见证历史，他一定知道的，但是……却说不出来……  
  
“告诉你们，那东西根本不存在。”宾斯教授笨手笨脚地整理着笔记，说道，“没有密室，也没有怪兽！”  
  
“可是，先生，”西莫·斐尼甘激动地说，“这密室既然只有斯莱特林的真正继承人才能打开，别人可能就根本发现不了，是不是？”  
  
“胡说八道，奥弗莱，”宾斯教授用恼火的腔调说，“既然这么多的历届男女校长都没有发现那东西――”  
  
“可是，教授，”帕尔蒂·佩蒂尔尖声说话了，“大概必须用黑魔法才能打开它――”  
  
“一个巫师没有使用黑色魔法，并不意味着他不会使用，彭妮费瑟小姐。”宾斯教授厉声地说，“我再重复一遍，既然当年戈德里克·格兰芬多校长没有――”  
  
“说不定，必须和斯莱特林有关系的人才能打开，所以格兰芬多不能――”迪安·托马斯还没说完，宾斯先生就不耐烦了。  
  
“够了，”他严厉地说，“这是一个比流言还要该死的谎话！根本不存在！没有丝毫证据说明斯莱特林曾经建过这样一个秘密扫帚棚之类的东西。我真后悔告诉了你们这个荒唐的故事！如果你们愿意的话，让我们再回到历史，回到实实在在的、可信、可靠的事实上来吧！”  
  
哈利噗嗤轻笑了一声，喃喃自语一般低声说：“戈德里克·格兰芬多和萨拉查·斯莱特林没有关系？”  
  
声音虽然很小，但是哈利前面的两位拉文克劳女士可是听到了，赫敏和罗伊娜都实在忍不住她们的肩头抖动。  
  
下课了，哈利他们几人慢慢地留在后面，最后一个同学刚刚走出教室，赫敏就爆发出一阵一点也不淑女的，近乎歇斯底里的大笑，笑到她喘不过来气，罗伊娜一开始看着自己的弟子忍着，后来也忍不住笑了出来。哈利拍了拍戈德里克的肩膀——他现在已经适应了——“这可真是魔法史课上最大的笑话。”  
  
罗恩一直在思考着宾斯教授的话，根本没在意身边的人的大笑，当其他人停下来准备走的时候，他还是一副思索的样子。哈利背上书包推了推罗恩：“罗恩？吃午饭了！”  
  
“就是密室！”罗恩突然拍案而起，下了哈利，赫敏，戈德里克和罗伊娜一跳，“我早就知道萨拉查·斯莱特林是个变态的老疯子。”罗恩无法控制地大吼，“绝对是什么黑魔法物品控制了金妮，让她打开了密室，放出了里面的怪物，斯莱特林的密室……十有八|九是伏地魔那个混蛋要打开它——也大概只有他才能打开，哈，去他的继承人！自己去打开不就行了？干嘛要找金妮？！”吼道最后，他的声音断了线一般，“为什么……是金妮……”  
  
“罗恩，除了你的第一句话，其他的话我都赞同。”戈德里克拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“但是没有证据我们不能搜学生寝室，我们一起想办法。”  
  
罗恩双手撑着桌子，失神般喃喃自语：“公鸡……公鸡……”然后他一把拽住戈德里克的袖子，“什么魔法生物怕公鸡？哪种？！”  
  
“是蛇怪，罗恩。”赫敏抢在戈德里克前面开口了，“蛇怪，母鸡蛋用癞蛤蟆孵化，浑身绿色，体长可达五十英尺，雄蛇脑袋上有一根鲜红的羽毛，最害怕公鸡叫，也是蜘蛛的天敌。萨拉查·斯莱特林曾经有一条蛇怪作宠物，蛇怪的眼睛颜色不同，瞪视效果不同。有时你与它对视可能什么事情都不会有，但是也有可能被石化，甚至死亡，但是蛇怪是高智商的魔法生物，据说很聪明。”  
  
罗恩瞪大了眼睛看着赫敏：“你是说，现在有条蛇怪在霍格沃茨里晃悠？！”  
  
“呃……”赫敏抿了抿嘴，“理论上说应该是的，但是据我了解，千年前的霍格沃茨城堡里，萨拉查·斯莱特林的蛇怪也经常晃悠，陪……嗯……陪学生们……玩。”赫敏很是有点艰难地说完最后几个词，然后罗恩的眼睛瞪得更大了。  
  
“我们没有证据，这就是问题。”罗伊娜平静地说，“况且我们不知道斯莱特林的'密室'在哪里——我们也不会说蛇语。”  
  
“那就只有一个办法了，”哈利耸耸肩，说——


	22. 冰雪圣诞节

“那就只有一个办法了，”哈利耸耸肩，说，“跟踪。”  
  
其他四人面面相觑，最后也只能通过这个方案。于是趁着午餐时间，哈利在看上去一点食欲都没有的金妮身上下了追踪咒，并将自己，罗恩，赫敏，莫言连接到了追踪咒上，哈利清楚四巨头不会太感兴趣，所以当罗恩问为什么不把里欧加进来的时候，哈利推说最多只能连接四个人。  
  
圣诞节很快就来到了，出于对“斯莱特林密室”以及密室里的怪物的恐惧，学生们差不多是争先恐后地去预订霍格沃茨特快列车的座位，盼着可以回家过圣诞节。克拉布和高尔原本想留下来陪陪德拉科，但是后者还是让他们回去跟父母共度圣诞节了。德拉科可以想象得到这个圣诞节布雷斯和潘西会不得不在各种舞会宴会上周转——今年下半年在霍格莫德由布雷斯一手操办的先驱游戏机专卖店和由潘西一手操办的先驱游戏机出口店已经在贵族之间传诵，布雷斯和潘西被誉为仅次于马尔福家族继承人的优秀继承人。而罗恩则是趁机把金妮留下来观察开导，戈德里克他们也没什么地方好去，还不如好好呆在家里过圣诞节。弗雷德、乔治和金妮决定留在学校，而不和韦斯莱夫妇一起去埃及看比尔。珀西对他们的这些孩子气行为不以为然，便很少待在格兰芬多的公共休息室里。珀西曾经很自负地告诉他们，他之所以留下来过圣诞节，只是因为他作为全优生，有责任在这段动荡的时期支持老师的工作。哈利就此事还笑着跟德拉科提到过，说珀西绝对也是担心金妮才留下来的。  
  
圣诞节的黎明到来了，天气寒冷，四下里自皑皑的。宿舍里只剩下哈利和罗恩两个人——戈德里克他们四个人声称回家了，谁知道他们在哪个密室里过圣诞节呢——一大早，哈利就起床，把罗恩也叫了起来：“圣诞节快乐，哥们。”  
  
“你也一样，哈利。”罗恩一边揉着眼睛一边说。  
  
就在这时，海德薇猛地飞进屋子，嘴里衔着一个很小的包裹。“你好，”它落在哈利的床上后，哈利高兴地抚摸着塔说，“你又要对我说话吗？"它以十分亲热的方式轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵，这份问候比它带给他的那份礼物要珍贵得多——那个小包裹是德思礼夫妇捎来的。他们送给哈利一根牙签，还附有一封短信，叫他打听一下，他能不能暑假也留在霍格沃茨度过。哈利笑了笑，把纸条收了起来，哈利收到的其他圣诞礼物就令人满意得多了。海格送给他一大包乳脂软糖，哈利决定放在火边烤软了再吃，或者等那天看到了戈德里克送给他吃；罗恩送给他一本名叫《和火炮队一起飞翔》的书，里面讲的都是他最喜欢的魁地奇队的一些事情；赫敏给他买了一支方便的速记羽毛笔。哈和拆开最后一件礼物，原来是书斯莱夫人送给他的一件崭新的手编毛衣，以及一块大大的葡萄干蛋糕。哈利吐吐舌头，思索着怎么去找德拉科要礼物——还有礼物要送给他呢。  
  
“嘿，哈利，你看，”罗恩兴奋地喊着哈利，手上挥着一本书，“里欧送的，他可真好。”——是一本《教你如何成为魁地奇高手》。哈利咧开嘴笑了笑，突然就想起为什么戈德里克没给他送圣诞礼物呢？哈利摇摇头，今年他们送自己的阿伦先祖的画像就够珍贵的了。  
  
就在这时，一个礼物盒突然出现在哈利的那堆礼物里面，上面是哈利熟悉的，戈德里克·格兰芬多的字体“To Harry”，哈利激动地拿过来，问莱尔：［你猜这是什么？］  
  
莱尔正缩在哈利的枕头上呢，它懒洋洋地说：［千年前没有过圣诞节的喜欢，所以不要对他们送的圣诞礼物抱什么希望，我猜是……宠物领结。］  
  
［什……什么？］哈利一边黑线一边拆开以四巨头的名义送来的圣诞礼物，结果，莱尔预言正确。  
  
谁能告诉他霍格沃茨四巨头送给他一个白色的宠物领结是什么意思啊喂？！还有那个写着“哈利，你的阿尼马格斯很可爱噢”的卡片！  
  
于是，当罗恩打理好自己收到的圣诞礼物之后回头就看到哈利正拿着一个小巧可爱的白色领结一脸怨念，哀怨之气甚至具体化了……  
  
圣诞节的霍格沃茨是很美好的，光是银装素裹的城堡和结冰的黑湖就足以让人觉得身处幻境一般美好，就如同一曲来自上帝的，冬日的颂歌，让你不由得感叹最美的一切还是自然。  
  
当然了，一群十二三岁的小孩子看到如此美丽雪景不过赞叹一番，接下来的行动当然是——打雪仗！很明显的，男生一队女生一队，哈利索性就甩了从未有用过的眼镜，大笑着和朋友们互相扔着雪球。玩完了一场，哈利，罗恩，弗雷德，乔治，赫敏，金妮，莫言就索性坐在雪地上喘着粗气，呼出的一股股白色雾气如同融化了这个冬天一般。弗雷德拍拍乔治：“看看，我们这里格兰芬多，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇都有了，就差一个……”  
  
“斯莱特林～！”除了罗恩，其他的人都一起接下了弗雷德的话。罗恩看看周围的人，有点摸不着头脑似的：“斯莱特林？！”  
  
倒也巧了，这时候德拉科正好看着外面的雪景很美想散散步，就围上银绿相间的围巾出了城堡。这边的七个人看到还真有个斯莱特林出来了，都一时想喊不敢喊，虽说这个马尔福平日里不像一些斯莱特林喜欢找他们格兰芬多的麻烦，可是斯莱特林那些家伙不都是眼高于顶时时一副优雅的装逼样儿吗？叫他来打雪仗会不会被直接拒绝啊，那样就尴尬了诶……当弗雷德和乔治还在犹豫的时候，哈利直接笑着一个加了魔咒的雪球远距离扔了过去，还附带大喊：“嗨，马尔福！过来打雪仗？”把在场的四个韦斯莱吓了一跳。  
  
但是只见那个铂金头发的斯莱特林被砸了之后反倒没有一个恶咒招呼过来，而是看着这边围巾五颜六色的七个人笑了，然后慢慢地在四个韦斯莱警惕地注目礼里走过来，走到几个人面前，站稳，似笑非笑，正当双胞胎考虑着怎么来个轻松点的开场白的时候，说时迟那时快，德拉科·马尔福，斯莱特林二年级首席，马尔福家族继承人快速地，偷偷地用魔法团起七个雪球，又准又快地砸向面前的七个人。  
  
“嘿，马尔福，不带用魔法的啊！”乔治回过神来就开始团雪球往回招呼，管他呢，人家斯莱特林都不在乎了！  
  
哈利，赫敏和莫言见双胞胎接受了德拉科，很快也加入了混战，一时间雪球与雪花齐飞，冬雪共长天一色。罗恩在边上愣愣地看着，直到哈利一个雪球扔过来：“罗恩，再不来我们都瞄准你啦！”他才回过神来，小小地感觉违和了一下，就难得地放下成见，加入了混战的状态中。  
  
所以如果此时此刻有人从霍格沃茨的窗户望出去，不仅会看到美得让人窒息的雪景，还会看到几个围着各色围巾——是的，各色，有金红相间，有铜蓝相间，有黑黄相间，甚至，还有银绿相间的——孩子们在雪地里无忧无虑，肆意张扬着他们的青春年华。  
  
——————————我是午餐时间的分割线——————————  
  
罗恩能这么简单放下对斯莱特林的隔阂不仅仅是因为德拉科的主动，更多的是因为两年来哈利和戈德里克，甚至还有赫敏，莫言，罗伊娜，赫尔加有意无意地开导，加上德拉科作为一个受蛇祖教育的纯·斯莱特林，也懒得去找格兰芬多的麻烦，所以罗恩的偏见，也放下来了一点。而德拉科平时是绝对不能和他们像这么疯玩的，不仅仅是因为他是斯莱特林，可能会收到非议，现在放假，整个霍格沃茨就他一个斯莱特林学生，但是这不是问题，他的实力应付这个绰绰有余，还因为他不能确定邓不利多对此的态度，如果这么轻率地接触哈利，有可能遭到怀疑那就得不偿失了。而今天是他们正巧有理由主动接近他，那么他就不算是故意接近救世主了。  
  
所以，这个圣诞节中午的时候，就形成了一个和谐又诡异地场景：九个不同学院的孩子在一起说说笑笑，格兰芬多的豪爽地大笑，然后说笑话，拉文克劳的矜持，时不时添上一句，赫奇帕奇的小小腹黑，下一个中枪的就可能是你，斯莱特林的保持优雅，却喜欢当头浇格兰芬多们一盆冷水，然后依旧优雅地微笑。所以说，四巨头的四个徒弟完美的继承了他们的遗风！  
  
因为圣诞节留校的人少之又少，所以在邓不利多校长和特瑞勒格教授的提议下，教授们和学生们共坐一桌。这件事德拉科还偷偷跟哈利咬耳朵：“有没有很是夫唱夫随？”所以，教授们很是惊异，但也有欣慰地感受到了一干小动物的友好互动。格林德沃很识时务地应景说到：“你们聊的很开心哪。”  
  
莫言笑着接过话：“霍格沃茨本就该是这样一体的，不是吗，特瑞勒格教授？”平日里赫奇帕奇都是那个被别的人遗忘的角色，但是很多次这种微妙的场合还得是莫言或者赫尔加发言才行。听了莫言的话，长桌边一时寂静下来——小动物们出于各种原因，都在等待着邓不利多作为校长的表态，哈利他们是要试探这位伟人校长能否在战争结束后接纳斯莱特林，而四个韦斯莱则是打算看看他们凤凰社的领袖的表态最终决定是否和这个马尔福带点交情。邓不利多笑呵呵地摸了摸打了五个蝴蝶结的长胡子，说：“是啊，霍格沃茨，终究是一体的，就像今年分院帽唱的那样，这次的新歌可真令人印象深刻啊。”不是邓不利多故意排挤斯莱特林，他只是……不知道该如何去相信这些斯莱特林，他作为一个格兰芬多，似乎总是不清楚斯莱特林们在想什么。今天上午他是在顶层的校长室全程观摩了那场精彩的雪仗的，然后他坐在校长室里，感慨着，也深思了很久。也许他该试着去相信那些高傲的蛇，如果早一点去试着信任，也许就……邓不利多看着正和罗恩拌嘴，成功地让后者通红了脸吃下海格为圣诞大餐“友情提供”的岩皮饼的德拉科，不由得自叹似的摇了摇头。这一幕大家都没有注意，只有一直关注着他的格林德沃看到了。  
  
下午，一群小动物在八楼的有求必应屋里玩了好几轮劈啪爆炸牌，德拉科还补送给四个韦斯莱一人一个先驱游戏机格兰芬多版——附带已出来的所有游戏卡，小case，德拉科顺带还获得了几个韦斯莱的好感，并达成一致意见：上一代的矛盾不关我们的事！所以下午余下的时间是在模拟魁地奇以及风靡两个月了的逃离墓地中度过，你常常能听到类似于“又掉下去了！”“绿宝石没吃到啊～”之类的惊叫哀号。下午茶时间，四个韦斯莱还兴致勃勃地跟德拉科讨论了很久关于新游戏的设想，让德拉科也获得了不少不错的初始创想。  
  
圣诞晚宴比午餐更加丰盛，邓不利多校长甚至亲自致祝酒词并为大家分了烤火鸡，而斯内普教授也难得地在节假日离开了坩锅和大家聚餐，特里劳妮教授也说她预见了自己会和大家一起度过圣诞节而下了西塔楼，平日里不在教授席上的庞弗雷夫人，平斯夫人，霍奇夫人也都来到了圣诞晚宴的桌边，啊，最奇特的参与者就是费尔奇了吧，不过这没什么，今天是圣诞节不是吗？本该就是团聚的时节啊。大家都吃得很高兴，快乐的气氛洋溢在大大的大礼堂里小小的桌子边。美丽深邃的天花板开始降下点点雪花，为完美的圣诞夜做了最后的一点点缀。  
  
嘘，悄悄告诉你一个秘密，四巨头也在这里。你说没看见？呵呵，他们就在那片星空中的玻璃密室里面，和下面的学生，教授一起，度过这美好的冰雪圣诞节。


	23. 情人节的青鸟

总的来说，这个圣诞节哈利他们过得是十全十美。金妮看上去脸色也好了很多——也许是因为这段时间总是被大家逗乐的缘由。等到其他学生圣诞假期结束回来之后，就发现了一件让他们能惊叹今天魔药课老蝙蝠会不会不给格兰芬多扣分的事情——他们发现哈利和德拉科，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的隐形领头人是点头之交，在走廊里不期而遇竟然会平和地攀谈几句再礼貌地说“再见”或者“魔药课见”之类的话！斯莱特林的小蛇们吐吐信子，低头郁闷一会儿就开始咀嚼学院首席路西法给他们的，与格兰芬多不要冲突的要求这件事是不是有什么他们还没能发现的好处，没想清楚！但是小蛇们并不介意跟着他们的首席的意思走，毕竟那可是德拉科·马尔福。而格兰芬多呢，就像当时戈德里克放出了蛇形守护神之后一样，分成了两派：一派支持哈利，因为马尔福的确没干什么不好的事情，也从来没有挑衅格兰芬多，而另一派觉得斯莱特林都是邪恶的，都是小食死徒，说不定所谓开启密室的人就在那儿，更不用说代表人物马尔福了。  
  
不过哈利觉得挺轻松，主要是因为韦斯莱们都支持哈利，哈利亲近的朋友，同寝室的人也都理解哈利，这让他觉得很……欣慰。所以同学院的小狮子的攻击也不以为然了。  
  
另一方面来说，圣诞节结束几周之后，哈利他们并没有在二楼桃金娘的洗手间发现被金妮丢弃的日记本，也许是因为圣诞节让她恢复了不少元气？哈利一边和莱尔聊着一边思考着就郁闷了……根据跟踪咒，金妮这段时间的行踪很正常，晚上也都呆在寝室里，是不是在写日记？赫敏问过的答案是确认的。罗恩看上去很焦急，上课也开始不听课地检查追踪咒。  
  
而四巨头呢？据戈德里克说，他们度过了一个“美好至极”的圣诞节，哈利只能不置可否，因为德拉科偷偷坏笑着在走廊上跟他说萨拉查圣诞假期回来请了一整天的假。哈利当场差点没忍住拽着德拉科出去去开场魔法决斗解闷！  
  
日子就这么过着，赫敏也曾经在罗恩的拜托下偷偷进了金妮的寝室翻了一通（男生进不了女生宿舍，楼梯会变成滑梯），但是，据赫敏说，什么都没找到。私下里赫敏跟哈利和莫言也是这么说的，哈利挠挠头发，看来金妮天天把日记本带在身上？不论如何，冬天就这么慢慢地流逝着，二月来到了。  
  
嗯，大家都知道二月中旬那个冒着粉红泡泡的节日吧？  
  
哈利吐吐舌头，第N次庆幸洛哈特去了星光电影制造厂，现在这家伙还生龙活虎的呢！不过当哈利在2月14日这天一早进入大礼堂的时候，他发现有些事情，永远改变不了！哈利前一天晚上训练魁地奇，一直练到很晚，所以睡眠不足，匆匆赶到礼堂时已经有点儿晚了。一时间，他还以为自己走错了门。大礼堂被点缀了星星点点的各色玫瑰花，显得瑰丽又不粗俗，一看就知道是那种讲究到极致的贵族审美，而大礼堂的天花板则带着淡淡的粉色——有霍格沃茨四巨头支持的福利。  
  
只见特瑞勒格教授，第一代黑魔王，盖勒特·格林德沃，穿了一件花哩胡哨的袍子——跟邓不利多有的一拼——但是看上去却还……真的不错。他看上去挺高兴，等到学生们大都到了大礼堂准备吃早餐的时候，他站起身来，张开双臂：“情人节快乐，亲爱的同学们！为了给今天增添一点乐趣，我也大家带来了传送爱情的鸟儿！”说着，他一挥手，从天花板上飞下来一大群鸟儿，它们的身体是纯洁的白色，约为凤凰的一半大，周身围绕着淡淡的冰蓝色，显得纯净而高贵，嫩黄色的喙又尖又长，张开就能听到它们嘹亮清澈的叫声。对于哈利他们来说，很熟悉——这就是莫言的守护神，青鸟，代表爱情的幸福。哈利托着腮，暗暗感叹洛哈特和格林德沃真不是一个审美层次上的。而大礼堂里其他的学生都在感叹这种鸟儿的美丽。格林德沃笑着说：“今天一整天，这些爱情的使者会在霍格沃茨里飞行，为你们作信使，把你们爱的话语带给你们所爱所崇拜的人！”格林德沃话音一落，下面的小动物们都激动不已地讨论着。  
  
一天下来，这些美丽的青鸟在霍格沃茨城堡里飞翔着，或带着书信，或带着口信，或带着一首歌，看它们飞行的弧线都是一种享受，更别提从鸟儿那儿得到自己的爱人或者崇拜者的话语，书信了。而说起霍格沃茨里收到青鸟信息最多的人嘛，就让我们一一细数……  
  
No.1 哈利·波特  
上榜原因：救世主，格兰芬多黄金男孩  
  
作为知名人物，哈利收到的信息甚至比上一世还要多——也许是因为青鸟更符合大众审美观？——但是哈利一般只会摆出戈德里克在干正事的时候的温和笑容，耐心地听着青鸟唱歌，或者朗诵诗句，虽然根本没听，但哈利还时不时煞有介事地点点头，如果是信，对不起，那十有八|九会在晚上被扔进壁炉里了。不能怪哈利，关键是太千篇一律了吧！什么绿宝石，翡翠，祖母绿，孔雀石般的眼睛，乌黑油亮的头发，神秘的伤疤，温柔的气质……能不能有点创意啊？！  
  
最特别的，要数情人节这天晚餐的时候，一只青鸟落在了正在无奈地数收到的信的哈利面前，它的喙间衔着一朵玫瑰。  
  
那朵玫瑰不是普通的玫瑰，它是冰蓝色的，嫩绿色的枝叶笼罩着银色的光辉，与它的携带者非常和谐。虽然看上去就如同艺术品一般，但它真的是一朵有生命的植物。它似乎能吸引所有人的目光，美丽而妖艳，一出现就让大礼堂里经过精挑细选的玫瑰失色。哈利眨眨眼睛，接了过来，上面有一张小纸条，是哈利不熟悉的字体，但可以看出来其主人的身份是贵族一类的，写着：someone who love you。哈利愣愣地看着玫瑰，继而轻轻抚摸了一下青鸟的脑袋，因为哈利的偏白魔法体质，青鸟没有像被其他人抚摸一样避让，而是愉悦地鸣叫了一声，哈利自言自语似的看着青鸟冰蓝色的眼睛，说：“是谁让你送来这朵玫瑰的呢……”  
  
No.2 德拉科·马尔福  
上榜理由：马尔福家族的完美继承人，斯莱特林王子，斯莱特林二年级首席  
  
虽然那些贵族子女平日里安安静静，保持优雅，言语不逾矩，但是如果有了青鸟这种追查不到来源的传送源，他们还是愿意乐一乐的，无论怎么说，他们都还是孩子。所以德拉科这天也没比哈利好过多少，一堆堆的匿名来信由青鸟送到他手上，看着那些信封信纸质地和各式优雅华贵的字体，德拉科只能暗暗感叹没想到自己魅力这么大。  
  
不过呢，德拉科想着，不由得将嘴角挑起了一个弧度，我们这些贵族子女的爱情，不过是生活最不重要的一部分罢了，作为贵族，他们有外人羡慕眼红的身份，财富，地位，但是他们失去的东西那些人看不到，他们没有自由，为了家族的荣耀，他们必需牺牲所有需要牺牲的一切，他们必需八面玲珑，他们必需长袖善舞。他们的婚姻，是跟着家族的需求来的，光鲜的表面下，谁知道是如何的冷淡和相敬如宾。就连他德拉科·马尔福的婚姻，都不是他自己决定的。是的，阿斯托丽亚·格林格拉斯，格林格拉斯家的二女儿，是他的未婚妻，为了马尔福家族。德拉科想着，弯了弯眼角，不知道在想着什么。  
  
No.3 里欧·克里多葛（戈德里克·格兰芬多）  
上榜理由：格兰芬多王子（四巨头之一）  
  
哈利就知道戈德里克这种性格和容貌肯定会招来一堆的女生喜爱，可他没想到会有这么多，看样子还有高年级的。哈利默默扶额，看着戈德里克微笑着把青鸟禁声，然后跟什么都没看到似的继续走，他胃疼！  
  
为什么他就不能这么做啊，就为了有好的公众影响？！  
  
哈利抓狂了。  
  
不过有那么一个例外，下午，哈利正和戈德里克走出图书馆，只见一只青鸟飞了过来，戈德里克难得的真心实意地微笑着——平日里的热情微笑已经成为了他的习惯——让青鸟停在了他的左手手腕上，只见那只青鸟伸着尖尖的喙，啄了戈德里克的唇一下，就飞走了。  
  
哈利石化了……欲知为何，请看下一位上榜人物。  
  
No.4 路西法·雷萨拉斯（萨拉查·斯莱特林）  
上榜原因：斯莱特林学院首席（隐形）（四巨头之一）  
  
萨拉查虽然面容精致，但是平日里他的脸是经常性面无表情，金绿色的眼睛虽然魅惑但是却常常是冰封的，加上学院首席这一职位，算是没什么人敢对他有感觉了。跟在萨拉查身边的德拉科绝对不相信就没有人会给萨拉查来信，不过是青鸟们都被赶走罢了。德拉科暗自安慰自己没关系，总会有的。  
  
噢，当然总会有的。  
  
中午午餐时，还真有一只青鸟飞向了坐在德拉科身边的萨拉查。德拉科看着那只走运的青鸟飞近，用脚趾都能猜出那是谁送来的好吧？！不过其他的小蛇还真好奇了，谁敢给他们的学院首席送情书呢？只见萨拉查伸出手让青鸟停在上面。青鸟歪了歪头，眨了眨冰蓝色的眼睛，似乎要看看萨拉查是不是接收者一样，张开嘴轻唱：  
  
how you got me blind is still a mystery.  
你为何能使我如此盲目仍是个谜  
i can't get u out of my head.  
我就是无法忘了你  
i don't care what is written in ur history.  
我不在乎你过去的种种  
as long as u're here with me.  
只要你陪在我身边  
i don't care who u are.  
我不在乎你是怎样个人  
where u're from.  
你从那里来  
what u did.  
你做过什么  
as long as u love me.  
只要你爱我就好  
every little thing that u have said done.  
所有你说过的话和做过的事  
feels like it's deep within me.  
都深深的烙印在我心里  
doesn't really matter if u're on the run.  
我甚至于不在乎你是否就要逃开  
it seems like we're meant to be.  
我以为我们是一对的  
i've tried to hide it so that no one knows.  
我试着把感情隐藏起来不让任何人知道  
but i guess it shows.  
但我无法不流露真情  
when u look in to my eyes.  
当你凝视着我时  
what u did where u're comin from.  
你做过什么，从那里来  
i don't care,as long as u love me！  
我不在乎,只要你爱我就好！  
  
一曲终了，大家还在感叹谁这么大胆——竟然还是男声！不过是一种很成熟的富有磁性的男声，也许是歌曲原唱？——时，只见那只青鸟把小脑袋向前伸，轻啄了一下萨拉查微抿的薄唇！  
  
德拉科胃疼了……格兰芬多院长你能不能不要这么嚣张啊！还有老师啊你竟然还不动声色地回吻了！！！  
  
这时却见萨拉查微微笑了，那一笑，如同冰雪消融一般的缱绻美好，这是萨拉查不轻易显露的一面，金绿色的眼睛此时几乎是要用妖艳来形容，是其主人都不曾意识到的美丽。  
  
“去吧。”萨拉查眼角带笑地对那只青鸟说，后者乖巧的清鸣了一声，拍拍翅膀飞出了礼堂，留下一礼堂发呆的小动物。  
  
No.5 阿不思·邓不利多  
上榜理由：霍格沃茨现任校长，今天收到信息年龄最大的人（这才是亮点有木有？！）  
  
作为一个自称是“老头子”，也的确是个年纪很大的人，邓不利多根本没有理由收到青鸟带去的信息好吧？  
  
这就是午餐时，继萨拉查那边之后，一只青鸟笔直地飞到邓不利多面前时大礼堂里所有小动物和教授的心声，呃，也许不是所有？  
  
无论如何，邓不利多还是接下了那封雪白的信封——上面没有署名——他笑呵呵地不负众望打开了那封信，结果他只扫了一眼就失态地全身颤抖起来，那双平时那东西从未因年老而晃动的手，此时此刻就如同暴风雨中的叶片一般抖动。全礼堂都为校长的反应震惊了。  
  
至于那到底是谁给邓不利多的信，后来没有人知道，但是我相信，你知道，对吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文里我会不止一次用Westlife的歌，完全是出于私心【。


	24. 密室事件完结

欢乐的情人节之后，日子还是一天天过着，不过格林德沃可是更受欢迎了。  
  
到了四月中旬的时候，冰雪消融，大地重回生机，哈利他们时不时地会在下午去黑湖边的山毛榉树下坐着吃下午茶或者写作业或者只是聊聊天，现在德拉科甚至很偶尔的能加入了。哈利每次看着灿烂的春日阳光下德拉科铂金色的头发，都觉得无比的美好。  
  
不过平静被一个意外打破了，一个平静的晚上，哈利刚刚和戈德里克训练完回到寝室躺下没一会儿，罗恩突然一个打挺从床上弹了起来，然后三步两步跑到哈利床边使劲推醒了半睡半醒的哈利，他用了格林德沃前面教的隔音咒，大声对哈利说：“哈利，金妮！金妮，我，我感受到她离开寝室了！”  
  
哈利一下子清醒了，他偷偷安抚了一下被吵醒的莱尔，很快地下床穿好鞋子，一把拿起隐形衣：“罗恩，我们快走！”哈利和罗恩就这么披着隐形衣出了寝室，正好遇到金妮正在出塔楼，他们就跟在她身后出了胖夫人。  
  
一路上，罗恩很是焦急地走在金妮边上查看妹妹的情况，不尽如人意，女孩虽然睁着眼睛，但是浅棕色的眼睛一点都没有神，动作虽然不算僵硬，但是比起正常动作仍然古怪了一点。哈利一路拽着罗恩防止后者冲上去想要摇醒金妮。他们就这么一直来到了二楼的桃金娘的女厕所。看到他们最终的目的地，罗恩惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，看看哈利，又看看站在了洗手池前的金妮。他们是认得这里的，或者说，他们是认得桃金娘的——在尼克的忌辰晚会上——哈利无声地摇摇头让罗恩静观其变。  
  
接着，金妮张开嘴巴，发出让人毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声——在罗恩看来——在哈利听来，金妮在说：［打开。］  
  
罗恩这下更惊恐了，他机械地转头看向哈利，用唇语说：“蛇佬腔？！”哈利沉重地点了点头，顺手扶住似乎要倒下去的罗恩。  
  
只见洗手池打开了，露出一个黑洞洞的管子，金妮跳了进去。哈利向罗恩皱着眉摇了摇头，挥动魔杖召唤出他的小豹子，轻声说：“邓不利多校长，我和罗恩发现了密室所在地，是罗恩的妹妹金妮被未知物品控制开启了密室，二楼桃金娘的洗手间里是入口，请速至。哈利。”说罢，他摸了摸小豹子的脑袋，说：“校长室，越快越好。”小豹子晃了晃脑袋，发挥自身优势，一眨眼就离开了洗手间。哈利看向罗恩，后者点了点头，坚定地咬住了下唇。两人一起跳了下去。  
  
那感觉就像飞快地冲下一个黑暗的、黏糊糊的、没完没了的滑道。他可以看见还有许多管子向四面八方岔开，但都没有这根管子这么粗。他们的这根管子曲曲折折，七绕八绕，坡度很陡地一路向下。哈利知道他已经滑落到学校地詹下很深很深的地方，甚至比那些地下教室还要深。他可以听见罗恩跟在他后面，在拐弯处发出轻微的碰撞声。接着，他们突然落到了地面上。水管变成了水平的，他从管口冒了出来，噗的一声跌在潮湿的地上。这是一条黑暗的石头隧道，大得可以容人站在里面。哈利站到一边，罗恩也呼地从管子里冒了出来。金妮已经不在了。  
  
“我们肯定到了学校下面好几英里深的地方。”哈利说，他的声音在漆黑的隧道里回响。  
  
“大概到了湖底下。”罗恩说。他眯起眼睛，打量着周围黑魃魃、黏糊糊的墙壁，“金妮呢？”说着，他开始感应追踪咒，突然他的脸色白了一下：“哈利，我，我感受不到了！金妮她……”  
  
哈利拍了拍罗恩的肩：“这里是斯莱特林的……密室，肯定会有相应的法阵消除追踪咒的，不要担心，我们往前走就是了。”哈利无声地点亮魔杖，“走吧。”他对罗恩说。两个人的脚啦嗒啪嗒地踩在潮湿的地面上，发出很响的声音。  
  
隧道里太黑了，他们只能看见面前的一小块地方。魔杖的光把他们的影子映在湿乎乎的墙壁上，看上去像妖怪一样。两个人因为担心金妮，小跑起来。“记住，”当他们小心地往前走着时，哈利低声说道，“只要一有动静，就赶紧闭上眼睛……只要不看蛇怪的眼睛就不会被石化。”  
  
隧道里像坟墓一样寂然无声，他们只听见一个出乎意料的声音，咔啪，结果发现是罗恩踩到了一个老鼠头骨。哈利把魔杖放低，查看地面，发现到处都有一些小动物的骨头。哈利拼命克制住自己，不去想象金妮被他们找到时会是什么样子。他领头向前面走，转过隧道里一个黑暗的弯道。  
  
“哈利，那儿有个什么东西……”罗恩一把抓住哈利的肩膀，声音嘶哑地说。哈利自然清楚那是什么，于是一个光球甩过去照亮那条蛇蜕，光线照在一副巨大的蛇皮上，绿盈盈的，十分鲜艳，一看就是一条毒蛇的皮，盘绕着躺在隧道的地面上，里面是空的。显然，那个刚褪下这层皮的动物至少有二十英尺长，“蛇怪的蛇蜕，没事的，我们快点吧。”说着，哈利快步地走了下去，心想斯内普教授也许会喜欢这蛇蜕？  
  
最后，他们小心但又快速地转过又一个弯道，终于发现前面立着一堵结结实实的墙，上面刻着两条互相缠绕的蛇，它们的眼睛里镶着大大的、闪闪发亮的绿宝石。罗恩发了愁：“哈利，怎么办？肯定有要用蛇佬腔。”  
  
哈利抿了抿嘴，然后直接用低沉的、暗哑的嘶嘶声说：［打开。］把罗恩吓了一跳，他手足无措地指着哈利，说：“哈，哈利，你你你……蛇佬腔……”  
  
哈利耸肩：“是的，我是蛇佬腔，不知道为什么。”希望罗恩能理解吧……罗恩凝视了哈利一会儿，最后拍了拍哈利的肩膀：“哥们，你应该很纠结吧？作为让神秘人消失的人，竟然会斯莱特林继承人才会的技能。”  
  
于是哈利笑了，他努力了两年，终于把罗恩这个单纯而又直来直去以至于让人有些不喜欢的孩子潜移默化了啊，哈利回抱了罗恩一下，二人继续向里走去。  
  
一进去，两个人首先被正中央的巨大浮雕吓到了。罗恩指着雕像：“这是萨拉查·斯莱特林？跟个老猿猴似的……可是金妮去哪儿了？”  
  
这时，哈利听到一阵嘶嘶声，是在说：［杀了他们！］罗恩很明显也听到了，于是他赶紧按照哈利说的闭了眼睛和哈利一起蒙上隐形衣，所谓“静观其变”。  
  
一个巨大的身影出现在阴暗潮湿的房间里，它无声地滑动着，连它投射在湿滑的墙上的影子都令人毛骨悚然。哈利扯了扯嘴角，看到了那个红色长发的身影，心想一年前你小子还在我脑袋上呢！然后轻松地说：［嗨，莎莎！］  
  
那只蛇怪摆了摆脑袋，绿色的无害大眼睛看了过来：［啊，是蠢狮子的那个不蠢的徒弟！］哈利立即无力了……  
  
而那边被魂片控制了的金妮对于蛇怪的动作迷惑了，嘶嘶地催促着：［杀了他们，海尔波！］  
  
哈利从隐形衣里不顾罗恩的惊恐，爬了出来，冲蛇怪眨眨眼：［莎莎，一会儿校长要来，你就先走吧～这儿交给我就行，明天给你吃嫩牛排～］后者似乎听到哈利的后一句话很高兴，吐着信子乐颠颠地对于某意外君的恼怒声音离都不理地钻回自己的小窝去了。而哈利则在那片魂片反应过来攻击他们之前钻回了都不需要他费神隐藏魔力波动的死亡圣器之隐形衣里面。  
  
时间很巧地，这时，一声清鸣响彻房间，一个红色的影子飞了进来，在上空盘旋着——是福克斯——哈利松了口气，一个从戈德里克哪儿学来的白魔法禁锢咒无声无杖冲着正暴怒的金妮·魂片·意外君·韦斯莱甩过去，把后者禁锢在了一个两米的空间里，顺便把日记本里的意外君收回了手镯中的暖玉里面——萨拉查说还用得到——然后弄了个萨拉查原创的魔法混过去。这一切罗恩都没福看到了，因为人家由于以为蛇怪还在一直禁闭着眼睛。哈利办好事了之后，就和罗恩一起乖乖闭眼，当好孩子～  
  
不知过了多久，一个慈祥的声音在两个小狮子头上响起：“孩子们，没事了，韦斯莱小姐也没事了。”  
  
罗恩一听这话就蹦起来，甚至没有看邓不利多校长一眼就跑向他身后漂浮着的红发女孩跑去，焦急地查看着妹妹的情况，邓不利多慈祥地看着罗恩，说：“韦斯莱先生，你的妹妹没有大碍，多休息就好了，但是我已经通知了你的家人，我们得先去校长室一趟。”  
  
哈利闻言，抿了抿嘴，有的话还是得说的：“邓不利多校长，金妮她……”  
  
“她被黑魔法物品控制了，”邓不利多校长严肃了下来，他示意了一下手中被禁锢的黑色日记本，“我们先去校长室吧。”  
  
——————————我是校长室的分割线——————————  
  
“噢，金妮！”一进校长室，哈利就听到了莫丽·韦斯莱的惊叫，只见满房间的红脑袋动来动去，韦斯莱先生都来了，只有查理和比尔由于太远没能来。哈利正在思考周围的历届校长里面戈德里克的画像为什么不动的时候，他被韦斯莱夫人抱住了，差点被抱得喘不过气来，接受着韦斯莱们的感谢之词。哈利只是推辞了下来，严肃地说：“韦斯莱先生，韦斯莱夫人，有几句话我必需得跟你们说。”  
  
哈利这么一说，大家都安静了下来，金妮蜷缩在金红色的沙发里，半睡半醒，面颊潮红，这时也精神了不少，想听自己崇拜的救世主说话，邓不利多也不由得好奇起来，安静的看着哈利，哈利清了清嗓子，说：“我推测，金妮是被伏地魔的黑魔法物品控制了——也就是邓不利多校长手上的那个日记本——我猜那个日记本有迷惑人的功能，”邓不利多在韦斯莱们的抽气声中严肃地点点头，“既然如此，我不得不批评金妮，你的警惕性太差了！”哈利声音突然提高一个八度，用平日里几乎无人知晓的严厉语气说，把金妮下了一跳，浑身抖得更厉害了，韦斯莱夫人急忙过去抱住自己的小女儿，但又不好责怪救了金妮的哈利，罗恩皱起了眉头，不由得说：“哈利，你……”  
  
“我说错了吗？”哈利皱了皱鼻子，“如果金妮在发现这个日记本不正常，会吸引人的时候向教授报告，会有洛丽斯夫人，科林他们被石化的事件吗？这一切，金妮有很大的责任！还有你，罗恩，如果不是我提醒，你又怎么能留意金妮的不正常？！你们一家只顾着宠她，真正关心过她的心理，她的感受吗？有可能她需要的不是物质，而不过是和能听她说话，为她解闷的哥哥或父母！如果不是这一点，我相信金妮也不会那么容易被迷惑！所以虽然现在危机已经没有了，但是我觉得——原谅我的冒昧——你们都该反思！”说罢，哈利深呼吸了一下，调整回了温和有礼的样子，走近正在抽泣的金妮，俯下身子拍了拍金妮的肩膀，温润地说：“金妮，以后要小心，有什么心事如果你不介意可以跟我说，跟你哥哥说，如果觉得我们是男生，也可以跟赫敏说，我们一直都在，不要轻易相信虚幻无实的东西。”金妮这才抬起头来看着哈利，浅棕色的眼睛带着泪光，小女孩儿犹豫了一下，然后坚定地点了点头，“嗯”了一声。哈利回头看了看一屋子愣愣的红头发，灿烂地笑了。


	25. 措手不及的军训

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情节有点坑人，权当外一篇好了。。。我自己被军训后的产物。

“哈利说的对啊，”邓不利多校长一边摸着白胡子一边笑呵呵地说，“韦斯莱小姐的确需要提高警惕啊。不晚了，大家都回去睡吧，明天早上，特瑞勒格教授还有惊喜给大家呢。”  
  
罗恩和哈利面面相觑，谁都不知道这个黑魔法防御术教授继近身格斗俱乐部之后又会搞出什么来。哈利发誓，邓不利多笑得很像老狐狸，肯定没好事！  
  
——————————我是第二天的分割线——————————  
  
第二天，哈利和罗恩并没有声张格林德沃的“惊喜”，连哈利在把暖玉给戈德里克的时候私下问知情的狮祖后者都只是微笑着不语，让他更是摸不着头脑。很快就到了早餐时间，哈利吐吐舌头，坐在了罗恩对面。  
  
似乎格林德沃尤其喜欢给大家带来惊喜，当他在大礼堂早餐时间宣布为了锻炼大家的毅力，他将带领大家进行整整一个月的军训，有专人培训，最后他还强调，这是受到邓不利多校长支持的，一切即将可能的抗议都无效！小动物们大都没听说过什么叫做军训，所以都十分期待当天就要开始的军训。研究过麻瓜知识的哈利惊恐地看向戈德里克，后者微笑着说：“你们这些小家伙就该吃吃苦，才能长大。”哈利吐吐舌头，他能想象出那种惨样了……  
  
不得不说，的确很惨绝人寰！  
  
从一年级到七年级，每个年级的格兰芬多和斯莱特林以及拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇合成两个连，每个连两个教官——哈利发誓那是格林德沃招来的圣徒——穿着纯白色的军服，一个个扣子扣得一丝不苟，表情非常严肃，不知道因为他们本来就底子好，还是因为笔挺的军装和军人的风度让他们看上去那么标准英气。所以这些“来历不明”的教官一下子打动了全校的男生和女生——当然是不同方面的。因此，一开始，小动物们都是充满信心，斗志昂扬的。  
  
首先是领军服，别看那些教官身着白军服，格林德沃身着黑军服看起来帅气，但是你们穿？别做梦了！穿你们的迷彩服去吧！所以领完他们将来一个月每天都得穿的衣服之后，所有的小动物，尤其是以高贵为人生目标之一的小蛇们，脸都黑得不成样儿了。但是当萨拉查作为学院首席头一个换上那套带着帽子，上衣，裤子，鞋子的迷彩服，淡淡地说：“时刻保持优雅，服饰不是最重要的，气质才是，作为斯莱特林，无论穿着什么，都不重要。”小蛇们不由得愣了愣，看着自己的学院首席，即使穿着他们看起来没品味的迷彩服，仍旧身姿挺拔，平时披散的黑色长发干练地用丝带紧束，斜刘海拢在帽子里面，金绿色的眼睛刻意收敛了冰冷，散发出了跟圣徒教官和格林德沃一样的那种小动物们都没意识到的杀气，让他看上去发散出一股凛冽之气，跟那些圣徒教官看上去没什么区别，“别给斯莱特林丢脸，如果你们有谁胆敢无故告假，我作为学院首席，绝不轻饶！”说罢，萨拉查轻笑了一下，让全体小蛇抖了抖。  
  
再其次，是换宿舍，认识四巨头就是方便，戈德里克他们四人都在格林德沃提出这一设想之后全力支持，现在的小巫师都不吃苦，又怎么可能成大气？所以萨拉查手一挥，把地窖里几个废弃教室整理一下，然后弄出了经典的上下铺宿舍，条件就跟斯莱特林宿舍未经改装时的样子一样，不过赫尔加最后很好心地加了个清凉法阵降低五月份地下的闷热——她让家养小精灵在一个月之内把伙食改成标准的莫言提供的中国军训基地的伙食所以实在有点不好意思——而戈德里克则提供了动作设计上的技术指导，罗伊娜提供的魔法阵保证了小动物们不能用魔法在训练的时候偷懒。所以说，这一切，四巨头都有份～  
  
第一天上午，就在混乱的领军装和整理宿舍中度过了，然后就当小动物们想去开饭的时候，格林德沃硬是微笑着把他们全都拉到魁地奇球场的草地上站了半个小时，虽然还没让他们站军姿，但是这都让小动物们叫苦不迭，半个小时结束之后，格林德沃微笑着威胁说如果下午还敢乱动，那就绕着魁地奇球场跑。小动物们可怜兮兮地看向自家院长，抗议无效，作为院长，他们没有能力改动校长的决策。这种无奈在他们看到学校丰盛美味不再的午餐上升到了一个至高点。全体小动物欲哭无泪……  
  
哈利倒还好，这一年多被戈德里克训练得他都不把这格林德沃的军训当回事了，小身板穿着军装还像模像样的，小下巴绷紧，摘掉圆眼镜，翡翠色的眼睛一瞪，虽说没啥杀气，但仍旧看上去很有板有眼。罗恩站在哈利身边，被哈利调|教得看上去也挺有精神。戈德里克整一格林德沃的翻版，不过表情轻松自然，更阳光和善一点。如果说到拉文克劳的那些“书呆子”，只能说罗伊娜作为隐形学院首席，起了很好的带头作用，她的形象比萨拉查更多了几分柔美，但也不减凌厉。  
  
训练的时候，哈利发誓场地里绝对加了个保暖咒，英国的五月本应不算热，但是一站在那儿，不动都会出汗，更不用说后来的站军姿了。哈利站在那儿，再一次怀疑莫言来霍格沃茨的真正用意……  
  
干什么啊！！！竟然站苏式军姿我们是英国人好不好肯定又是莫言提议的啊！！！  
  
算了，这不重要，我们巫师又不参军，能达到锻炼的效果就好啦～哈利一边想着一边感觉到有汗从挺直的脊背上滑落下来，痒痒的。  
  
可以想象，在格林德沃和圣徒的魔鬼训练下，小动物们过着怎么样的生活：6：00起床，十分钟洗漱之后去早操练，早餐只有面包和黄油，牛奶，一天下来总共训练时间是十个小时，晚上10：00熄灯，如果不好好睡觉，就出去接着操练！  
  
几天下来，小动物们叫苦连天，怎么都说活不下去了，邓不利多其实也狠不下心来的，但是那个罗密欧·特瑞勒格顶着一张和盖勒特·格林德沃青年时期一模一样的脸，端着一样的口气，一样的理念无可辩驳地阐述了让这些小家伙军训的重要性，让他实在无话可说，只能支持他的提议。没几天，邓不利多校长就收到了纷沓而来的家长抗议信件，这在他的意料之中，但是有一件事在他的意料之外：那些或愤怒，或担忧，或抗议的信中，没有甚至一封，来自斯莱特林小蛇的贵族家长们。邓不利多坐在校长室里摸着打着蝴蝶结的白胡子，迷惑了，他喃喃地说：“福克斯，斯莱特林里……发生了什么吗？”  
  
真相很简单，学院首席萨拉查加上二年级首席，斯莱特林王子德拉科·马尔福一句话，是没有一个小蛇敢忤逆的。比如说萨拉查：“不许喊苦，经历历练，才能担起重任，浴火重生。斯莱特林行为守则十四：戒骄戒躁，学会隐忍。斯莱特林行为守则三十二：不在困难面前退缩。斯莱特林行为守则四十二：永不轻言放弃！”德拉科：“作为家族继承人，家族子嗣，想想看你们有什么资本继承家族？你们能说自己有毅力吗？看看格兰芬多的哈利·波特，他一个人强过你们所有！你们看过他苦着脸吗？你们看过他松懈吗？就连纯血的背叛者，那个罗纳德·韦斯莱，站得都是笔直的！你们难道连他都比不上？！”  
  
格兰芬多这边，戈德里克，哈利，罗恩淡定地在其他小狮子都在喊苦的时候去拍拍自己熟的，不熟的人，说：嘿，哥们，看那边的斯莱特林，竟然没叫苦！我们可不能比他们差，对不对？于是朋友传朋友，同学传同学，整个格兰芬多，严阵以待，就跟斯莱特林的毒蛇们杠上！  
  
所以，从某种意义上来说，学院之间的争斗还是有好处的！  
  
不过呢，到了最后一周为阅兵式准备的时候，小狮子和小蛇们无论多么看对方不顺眼，都得放下成见在一起排成方阵训练，保持整齐划一，不过这也是某种变相刺激，想想吧，一个小狮子身边就是条小蛇，能不互相憋着劲儿地比谁的动作到位么？哈利晚上睡觉前又一次跟莱尔感叹这件事，后者则是吐着信子眨眨眼睛骂自家主人巨怪脑袋：［这也就是为什么萨拉戈迪他们会全力支持格林德沃的军训啊，笨！凡事多想想，你想不到的还多了去了，以后作为波特家族族长出面这个样子可不行！］  
  
不过哈利，德拉科，赫敏，莫言他们四个也乐得轻松，由于军训，四巨头便暂停了每晚的常规训练，美其名曰给他们缓一缓，松口气，准备暑假接着高强度训练～  
  
五月就这么滴滴哒哒地过去了，当小动物们开始为第二天的汇报表演而紧张的时候，一回头，原来一个月的军训竟然都过去了呀！其实就是这样的，刚开始的时候，会觉得苦，觉得累，觉得漫长而遥遥无期，但是当你再一次准时睁开眼的时候，军训已经过去了。这一个月里，这些小动物们说不上变了多少，但起码他们都一个个咬着牙坚持了下来，少说也有了点毅力，哈利在罗恩身边监督着后者的举动，高兴地见证了好友的蜕变，这个红发男孩渐渐变得勇毅，而不光是不过脑子的勇敢——哈利相信这肯定和圣徒教官的训练有关——他还会时不时躺在下铺跟哈利感叹今天他身边那个斯莱特林竟然一动没动地站军姿。  
  
而五月三十一日汇演的时候，是几乎有史以来霍格沃茨第一次接受学生家长进入学校的日子，那些或贵族，或普通巫师，甚至是麻瓜，都不由得发出同样的感慨，觉得自家的孩子一下子成熟了似的。同时也对发起军训的特瑞勒格教授敬佩不已——如果他们知道自己心存感激的是著名德国第一代黑魔王，不知道会是什么心情，哈利默默吐槽。  
  
六月似乎来的很快，去的也很快，一转眼期末考试就已经结束，寝室的衣柜也都清空掉了，小动物们一个个站在了霍格沃茨的站台上面，哈利无奈地看着正在标准有礼地和罗恩说几句寒暄话的德拉科，默默在心里吐槽：［莱尔，你说德拉科是不是喜欢上了跟格兰芬多和平说话？］  
  
莱尔在哈利的手腕上动了动，心灵感应回复到：［我不知道，我只知道从来都是戈迪有事没事地去找萨拉搭话～］


End file.
